


운명을 만나다 (Rapture)

by kortranslate



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: First Time, Harry Potter Epilogue Compliant, M/M, Romance, Time Travel
Language: 한국어
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:33:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 31,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24895471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kortranslate/pseuds/kortranslate
Summary: 스네이프는 스물 다섯번째 생일날에, 처음으로 그 남자를 만나게 된다.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Kudos: 5





	1. 프롤로그

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Rapture](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3836032) by [mia_ugly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mia_ugly/pseuds/mia_ugly). 



지금으로부터 훨씬 뒤에, 그러니까 많고 많은 시간이 흐른 뒤에, 해리는 헤르미온느에게 어떻게 이야기를 시작해야 할지 물어볼 것이다.

해리는 내리는 비를 그대로 맞아 머리칼과 속눈썹은 다 젖어 달라붙은 채 헤르미온느가 살고 있는 집 밖에 나타날 것이다. 가느다란 떡갈나무 문을 필사적으로 두드리며, 비에도 쉽사리 가라앉지 않는 얼굴의 열기를 식히려 작은 유리창에 이마를 대는 것도, 그때가 처음이 아닐 것이다.

헤르미온느는 문을 열어줄 것이고 (의심할 여지도 없이 론은 멍청하게 잠이 들어 있겠지.) 해리는 양피지 두루마리를 쥐고 있던 손을 흔들며, 검은 잉크가 물든 손가락으로 얼굴에 흐르는 빗물을 닦아낼 거다. 그리고 해리는 어떻게 시작해야 할지 물어본다. 어떤 단어가, 어떤 문장이 상대를 이해시킬 수 있을지 묻는다. ‘미안해요, 정말 미안해요, 정말로요.’ 와 같은 단어들 외에 어떤 말이 상대에게 전달되어야 할지를 묻는다.

“어디서부터 이야기를 시작해야 하지? 어떻게 이런 - ”

잠시 후에, 해리는 스무 살이 된 생일날의 이야기부터 시작하기로 한다. 그날이 시작이라는 뜻은 아니다. 조그만 병에 담겨 있던 은색의 물체를 보던 순간이나, 사방에서 쏘아대는 저주 사이로 “나를 비겁하다고 하지 마라"라며 소리쳤던 순간. 아니면 더 멀리 가서, 얼굴이 짓밟힌 채 피범벅이 되어 문가에 서 있는 해리를 본 스네이프의 얼굴에 드리워진 표정(걱정, 공포, 두려움, 불안, 그리고 그 모든 것들)이라거나, 그것보다 더, 더 멀리 나아갈 수도 있다. (반격 주문을 쏘고, 다리를 다쳤던, 어둠의 마법에 빠져 있었던 그때로)

더 오래된 이야기부터 시작할 수 있었다.

하지만 해리는, 그 모든 것을 설명하기보다, 스무 살의 생일날을 회상한다. 이성은 술에 절여지고, 뱃속은 음식으로 가득 찼으며, 머릿속은 온통 지니 위즐리를 향한 사랑으로 가득 차 있던 그때로 이야기를 시작한다. 다른 사람들이 말하길, 그들은 완벽한 한 쌍의 연인이었다. (“꼭 그렇게까지 행복해야 해? 그러면 더 쉽게 상처받을걸….”) 두 사람은 언제나 서로의 곁에 서서 손을 겹쳐 잡고, 덩굴처럼 서로 붙어 엉키고, 엉킨 모습이었다. 그게 바로 사랑이니까. 언제나 서로를 필요로 하며, 제발 나를 떠나지 말아 달라는 두려움에 상대를 팔로 감싸 안고, 다른 생각을 하지 못하게끔 눈을 맞추는 것. 그게 사랑이니까.

다른 것들을 하기보다 서로를 껴안고만 잔다고 해서 문제가 될 것은 없었다. 둘은 서로를 존중했고, 섹스에 열망을 느끼지도 않았다. 해리는 하루의 일과에 지쳐 돌아오는 것이 일상이었다. 오후 내내 다양한 책들과 인쇄물에 시달린 후에는 고양이처럼, 마치 어린아이들처럼 서로에게 안겨 잠을 청하는 것 외에는 선택사항이 없었다.

그렇게 사랑과 술에 잔뜩 취한 스무 살의 해리는 예상치 못한 선물을 받게 된다.

“보다시피, 이 물건이 덤블도어 가족 금고에 남겨져 있었네.” 나이 든 마법사가 부드럽게 말하며 군데군데 생채기가 난 손으로 들고 있던 보따리를 꽉 움켜잡았다. 해리는 이 남자가 언제부터 여기 있었는지, 누가 이 남자를 안으로 들여보냈는지 감이 오지 않았다. 눈앞에 나이 든 마법사가 서 있다는 것 외에는 아무것도 확실치가 않았다. “지금과 같은 때에 전해주어야 했지. 자네를 추적하는 과정이 조금 더 쉬웠더라면, 진작에 도착했을 것 같소만. 사실, 자네 같은 화려한 과거를 가진 사람이라면 가는 곳마다 흔적을 남길 것이라 생각한 게 실수였다네. 덤블도어 가족에 나 같은 사람이 있다는 건 행운이 틀림없지. 나보다 도전을 즐기는 사람은 분명 없을 - ”

“그럴 거예요." 해리는 남자의 말을 끊기보다, 빨리 이 대화를 끝내고픈 마음에 끼어들었다. 지금과 같이 평화로운 일상이 올 때까지 오랜 시간이 걸렸고, 그 과정의 한 가운데에 서 있던 사람이라면 친구들과 즐거운 생일을 보낼 자격이 있었다. 해리는 현관을 떠나지 않으려는 낯선 남자를 상대하는 것보다 하고 싶은 일들이 훨씬 많았다. “저도 정말 다행이라고 생각해요.”

“그럼, 그럼 물론이지. 이게 큰 선물이 될 것이라 생각했다네. 지금은 무덤 너머에 있는, 자네가 한 치의 의심도 없이 늘 존경했던, 흠, 그리고 쓰라린 최후를 맞이했던, 오늘날까지 전설로 불리는 그 남자로부터 - ”

“해리?” 지니가 복도로 걸어 들어온다. 그리곤 아직도 초대받지 않은 손님과 함께 서 있는 해리를 보고 눈을 크게 뜨며 말한다. “아, 미안해. 방해하려고 온 건 아니 - ”

“괜찮아.” 해리가 씩 웃으며 말했다. “얼마 안 걸릴 거야.”

지니는 세상 누구에게도 짓지 않는 미소를 해리를 향해 지어보이며 다시 거실로 향해 발걸음을 옮긴다. 나이 든 마법사는 콧살을 찌푸리며 곰곰이 생각하는 듯한 눈길로 해리를 바라본다.

“바쁜 청년인 것 같으니 더 이상 시간을 뺏지 않겠네. 자네에게 알버스 덤블도어 대신…. 선물을 줄 수 있어 영광이군.” 벨벳 천으로 싸인 작은 보따리가 해리의 손에 닿는다. 그러자 왠지 모르게 소름이 돋는 해리였다. 저주받은 물건은 아니라는 걸 단박에 알 수 있었고, (저주받은 물건이라면 가솔린 냄새가 난다) 이건 무언가... 다른 종류였다. 마법이 포장지 위로 두껍게 소용돌이치고 있었는데, 그 마법에 해리의 손도, 벨벳 천도 흠뻑 젖은 것 같았다. 해리는 보따리를 말없이 바라보며 가만히 서 있었다.

“뭐 하는 겐가?” 노인이 말하자 악취가 나는 숨결이 느껴졌다. “어서 열어보게나.”

어딘가 다급해 보이는 남자의 태도는 수상쩍고 황당하긴 했어도, 해리에겐 그 말을 거절할 이유가 없었다. 해리는 검푸른 천을 더듬으며 떨리는 손을 그 안으로 천천히 집어넣었다. 무언가 차가운 물건이 손에 닿았다. 해리는 최악의 상황들을 마음속으로 가정해보며, 손에 들린 물체를 빛에 비추었다.

손에 들린 건 시계였다. 긴 금줄이 달린, 세월의 흔적이 느껴지는 회중시계다. 작동하지 않는 회중시계.

“시계네요.” 해리가 눈앞의 남자를 올려다보며 멍청하게 말한다.

“좋은 시계지.” 나이 든 마법사가 강조하며 말했다. “좋은 품질에, 완벽한 디자인이 - ”

“네. 정말…. 마음에 들어요.” 해리는 시계를 요리조리 살피며 말한다. 그러다가 인상을 찌푸린다. “그런데 작동하질 않네요.” 해리는 시계 뒤쪽을 두드려 보기도 하고, 태엽을 감아 보기도 하며 시계가 작동하기를 기다렸다. 시간이 흘러도 아무 변화가 없자 해리는 실망하며 시계를 살짝 흔들었다. “어디에 쓰는 물건인지… 혹시 덤블도어 교수님이 작동 방법을 알려 주셨나요? 그게 아니라면, 제게 전할 말이 있으셨다거나 - ”

“이런, 이런. 누가 보면 자네가, 흐음, 알버스 덤블도어가 남긴 선물에 _불만이라고_ 오해하겠구먼. 아무것도 없었네, 포터 군. 이제 내 임무를 완수했으니, 예의 없어 보여도 나는 이만 떠나야겠네. 좋은 저녁시간을 갖길 바라네.”

“확실한 거예요?" 해리가 문 쪽을 향해 돌아서려는 마법사를 붙잡으며 말했다. “아무것도 없었다는 게 확실해요? 어쩌면 그 옆에 메모라던가, 아니면 - ”

“포터 군.” 노인이 자신의 어깨를 붙잡고 있는 해리의 손을 떼어내며 말했다. “나는 언제나 확실한 말만 한다네. 확실하게 만드는 것이 내 일이지.”

해리는 이해가 되지 않는다는 듯 인상을 찡그리다가 이내 고개를 가로젓는다. “물론이죠. 죄송해요. 어쨌든 가져다주셔서 감사합니다. 정말 큰 선물이었어요.”

해리는 노인을 현관문 앞까지 배웅했다. 그리고 비틀거리며 계단을 내려가는 노인의 뒷모습을 물끄러미 바라보았다.

“저기, 정말 죄송하지만 존함을 알려주시겠어요?”

“자네에 비해선 내 이름은 알아야 할 가치도 없는 종류지. 그건 나도 잘 알고 있다네.” 노인이 포장도로 위에서 몸을 돌려 뼈만 남은 앙상한 손을 흔들어 작별 인사를 한다. “생일을 진심으로 축하하네, 해리 포터.”

해리는 고개를 끄덕이며 문을 닫았고 그와 동시에 순간이동을 하는 소리가 들렸다. 지니는 빗장이 잠기는 소리를 들은 듯 붉은 머리를 헝클어뜨리며 복도로 들어왔다.

“방금 뭐였어?”

해리는 손에 들린 시계를 꽉 쥐었다. 잠시 동안 시곗바늘이 움직이는 것 같은 느낌이 들었는데, 얼마 안 가 시곗바늘이 아니라 자신의 맥박이 뛰는 것뿐이었다는 걸 알 수 있었다. 해리는 여자친구를 향해 고개를 젓고 손에 든 금속성 물질을 주머니 안으로 밀어 넣었다.

“그냥… 덤블도어 교수님 친구셨어. 가던 길에 생일 축하나 해주시려 들리셨나 봐.” 너무나도 쉽게 나오는 거짓말에 해리는 죄책감이 들었다. 방금 받은 수상쩍은 선물을 굳이 숨기려는 생각은 없었다. 그럴 이유도, 목적도 없다. 요즈음 지니에게는 시계 말고도 신경 써야 할 많은 일들이 있었으니, 해리는 시계의 정체를 알아낸 후에 말해주어도 늦지 않을 것이라며 스스로에게 말한다. 집 안에 마법이 걸린 물건이 굴러다닌다는 건 마음 놓고 편안한 시간을 보내기에 전혀 좋은 소식이 아니니까.

그리고, 그저 평범한 시계일지도 모르는 일이다.

“케이크라도 드시고 가시지. 충분히 오랫동안 계셨던 것 같은데 뭘 드실 시간은 없으셨나 봐.”

해리는 키득거리며 지니의 가느다란 어깨 위로 가볍게 팔을 걸친다. 두 사람은 함께 (완벽한 연인이니까) 론이 무언가를 고래고래 소리 지르고 있는 것이 분명한 거실 쪽으로 발걸음을 옮긴다. 벽 너머에서도 론의 고함 소리와, 헤르미온느가 술에 취할 때만 내는 웃음소리가 들려왔다. 빌과 플뢰르는 벌써부터 말다툼을 시작한 것 같았고, 네빌은 아무도 눈치채지 못할 때 몰래 빠져나갔을 것이다. 이런 삶은 익숙하다. 그리고 평화롭다.

그 회중시계는 몇 달 동안이나 죽은 듯 해리의 주머니를 차지하고 있었다. 해리는 대부분의 시간 동안 시계의 존재를 잊은 채로 보냈어도 시계만은 계속해서 주머니에 가지고 다녔다. 그래야만 할 이유가 있을 것 같았다. 그러다 다가온 어느 날 저녁, 크리스마스 연휴가 끝난 다음 날 저녁에, 해리는 조지와 런던 근교에서 만나기로 약속을 잡는다. 조지는 어딘가에서 사업을 하느라 언제나 바빴고, 그래서 술을 마시지 않는 날보다 술에 취해 보내는 날들이 더 많았다. (물론 조지의 가족들은 그의 건강을 걱정하겠지만, 그동안의 일에 비하면 이런 건 아무것도 아니다.) 해리는 지금 약속시간에 늦은 채로, 비가 오는 거리를 배회하며 (시야에는 아파트와 창고밖에 보이지 않는다) 배딱지에서 들리는 꼬르륵 소리에 죄 없는 조지를 저주하는 중이다. 그러다 골목을 돌아 술집에서 새어 나오는 희미한 불빛에, 순간 약속 장소를 찾은 것도 같았다. 그건 당연히 해리의 착각이다. 해리는 술집을 향해 걸어가며, 만약 안에 있는 사람들이 ‘하운드와 그리핀’ 이란 이름을 가진 술집을 모른다면 즉시 집으로 순간이동해 버리겠다고 다짐한다. 조지에게는 납득할 만한 변명을 하면 이해해 줄 거니까. 습기를 머금은 차가운 바람이 불어오자 문틈에서 나오는 따뜻한 불빛이 흔들린다. 그리고 해리는 느낄 수 있었다. 심장 박동처럼, 맥박이 뛰는 느낌처럼 손끝에 전해져오는 진동이 느껴졌다.

회중시계가 작동하기 시작했다.

무슨 일이 일어나고 있는지 파악하기도 전에, 해리는 그 자리에서 사라졌다.


	2. 제1장: 10분이 지나

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 백업용 글이므로, 지속적인 수정이 이뤄지지 않습니다. 오타나 오역이 신경쓰이신다면 포스타입(https://hyun4215translate.postype.com/series/525871/스네해리-해리스네-번역글-모음) 으로 가 주세요!
> 
> * 역자에게 응원을 남겨주고 싶으시거든 포스타입 활용을 부탁드립니다 :)

_이제 막 호그와트에 입학한 해리 포터가 대연회장으로 걸어 들어올 때, 세베루스 스네이프는 그 소년에게 주먹을 날리고픈 충동이 들었다._

_끔찍하게 들리겠지만 사실이다. 서른 살 남짓하게 먹은 세베루스 스네이프가, 위엄 있는 행동이 가장 중요하다고 생각하는 그 스네이프가, 고작 열한 살짜리 소년을 때리고픈 충동이 들었다. 주먹질이 과하다면 최소한 뺨 한쪽이라도 때려야 마땅하다 생각했다. 그 충동은 너무 크고 압도적이어서 스네이프는 자리에서 박차고 일어날 뻔했다. 겨우 이성을 붙들고 있었던 건 순전한 운 덕분이었다. 어두운 떡갈나무 책상은 스네이프의 손톱이 파고든 자리에만 하얗게 반달 자국이 나 있다. 스네이프의 창백한 손처럼 완전히 하얀 자국들이다. 그는 포터의 가느다란 목덜미를 두 손으로 붙잡고, 머리채를 잡아 포터를 질질 끌며 대연회장 한복판을 지나가, 포터의 팔을 비틀면서 뼈가 부러질 때까지 힘을 주어 압박하고, 포터를 앞뒤로 흔들고 마구 때리면서, 어떻게 나한테 그럴 수 있냐며 소리치고 싶었다. 누군가에게 조종당하고, 창피를 맛보고 바보가 된 기분으로 계속 같은 행동만을 반복, 반복, 또 반복하는 기분을 알게 해 주고 -_

_스네이프는 지팡이를 꺼내들 생각조차 하지 않았다. 살인 저주도, 크루시아투스 저주도 아니다. 이 분노는 마법으로 해결될 종류가 아니었다. 움직이지 않는 팔다리처럼 무겁고 우중충한 기분이었다._

_스네이프는 연회가 진행되는 내내 피가 나도록 혀를 깨물고 사이즈가 큰 로브 아래에서 손을 덜덜 떨면서도, 훌륭하게 얼굴 표정을 제어하였다. 모든 일들이 끝나자 그는 정중하게 작별 인사를 한 뒤 담담하고 조용한 발걸음으로 던전을 향해 걸어갔다. 발걸음을 디딜 때마다 스스로를 통제하고, 숨을 들이켜는 속도까지 모두 천천히 억제하는 그는 분노로 뒤덮인 한가운데에서도 세심했다. 긴 걸음 끝에 개인 방 앞에 도착한 스네이프는, 문을 열고 안으로 들어가면서 생각나는 모든 주문을 읊어 방문을 안전하게 잠그고 보호막까지 쳐 놓았다. 그리고 그는 가만히 서 있을 뿐이었다. 맥박이 점점 느려지고, 선이 굵은 얼굴과 팔다리가 돌조각상으로 변해가는 것처럼 느껴질 때까지 오래토록 그 자리에 서 있었다. 산소를 마시고 싶은 가장 기본적인 욕구도 사라지는 것 같았다._

_그리고 스네이프는 로브 위에 한차례 구토를 하고, 화장실에 채 다다르지도 못한 채 두 손 위에 다시 토역질했다. 그는 통증과 분노, 그리고 굴욕감으로 뒤덮인 채로 세면대 위로 허리를 굽혀 위 속에 남아있던 내용물들을 모두 게워냈다. 눈물은 여전히 흘러내리고 있었고 입에서는 불에 탄 재를 먹은 것 같이 텁텁한 맛이 느껴졌다. 아무것도 할 수 없던 스네이프는, 다시 거실로 나와 청결 주문을 빠르게 중얼거리며 파이어위스키 한 잔을 모두 입에 털어 넣었다. 그러다가 또 로브 위에 토악질을 한다. 스네이프를 막을 사람도, 달래줄 사람도 없었다. 스네이프는 술을 마시고 구토하다가, 그 잔해를 치우고 다시 술을 마셔댔다. 유리로 만들어진 물건은 모조리 박살이 났고 책상 한구석에 쌓여 있는 1학년생들의 과제 더미도 모조리 갈기갈기 찢겼다. 성난 맹수처럼 닥치는 대로 물건을 부숴도, 여전히 손가락은 떨리고 있었고 더 많은 알코올이 필요해졌다. 스네이프는 의자를 구석으로 던져 버리고, 책상 위에 있는 모든 것들을 죄다 바닥으로 쓸어 던졌다. 그것만이 스네이프가 할 수 있는 유일한 일들이었다. 작은 유리병들도, 깃펜들도, 잉크병들도 무참히 바닥에 떨어졌다. 잉크병은 단단한 바닥에 부딪혀, 누군가가 우는 소리를 내며 부서지고 새어 나온 잉크는 피처럼 바닥에 자국을 남겼다._

_스네이프는 그날 밤 잠을 자지 않는다._

_그 후 몇 년 동안, 스네이프는 규칙에 위반되지 않을 정도로만 소년의 삶을 불쾌하게 만들며 일종의 희열을 느꼈다. 그러는 동안 그는, 릴리 에반스의 아들이 그의 아비처럼 무모하고 오만하며, 고집이 세다는 것을 알게 되었다. 스네이프는 해리 포터가 마법약에 재능이 없고, 쉽게 분노하며, 수업에 집중하지도 못하고, 교수들에 대한 존경심도 없으며, 친구들과 순전한 행운이 없었다면 진작에 명을 다했을 거란 사실도 알게 되었다._

_그래도 스네이프는 여전히 그 소년을 사랑했다._

**1월. 스물다섯의 세베루스와 스무 살의 해리.**

* * *

처음 그날은, 세베루스의 생일이다.

크리스마스는 이미 한참 지났는데도, 허름한 술집의 벽면에는 지저분한 양철 조각과 깜빡이는 전구들이 대롱대롱 걸려 있었다. 이따금씩 오디오에서 흘러나오는 크리스마스 캐럴은 더 저급했다. 누군가가 빌어먹을 테이프를 넣어 놓고는 그 존재를 까먹은 게 분명했다. 스물다섯 살의 세베루스는 홀로 앉아 있었고, 사실상 지금은, 망할 크리스마스였다.

세베루스는 술을 좀 마셨다.

이곳에 있을 이유는 없다. 별로 그러고 싶은 생각도 없었고, 그럴 수도 없었지만, 호그스미드에서 최소 주문 수량의 맥주만을 마셨더라면 술에 취한 채 순간이동하는 위험은 없었을 것이다. 세베루스가 스피너 가에 가까운 이 술집에 앉아, 어린 시절을 함께 보냈었던 더럽고 직업이 없는 남자와 여자들에 둘러싸여 있을 이유는 없다. 아버지의 술친구들이 분명한 남자 무리들이 모퉁이 자리를 꽉 채우고 앉아 있었다. 아버지는 저들과 함께 술을 마시고 밤이 되어서야 집으로 돌아와 어머니를 후드려 패곤 했다. 아직 세베루스는 그들 모두를 살해할 방법을 생각할 만큼 맥주를 많이 마시진 않았지만 곧 그렇게 되리란 건 시간문제였다.

확실히 호그스미드가 훨씬 더 나은 선택이다. 세베루스가 마법 세계의 많은 사람들이 증오하는 남자가 아니었더라면 호그스미드에 가는 쪽을 택했을 것이다. 그리고 여기보다 나은 머글 술집도 분명 있을 것이다. 홀로 비참해진 한 남자가 방해받지 않고 술을 마실 수 있는, 조용하고 어두우며 눈에 띄지 않는 술집이 있을 것이다. 사람들이 자리에서 일어서서 고래고래 욕을 해대고, 바텐더의 멱살을 움켜잡고, 맥주를 마구 흘리거나 오줌을 싸려고 입구 쪽으로 자주 가는 사람들이 가득 찬 이곳과는 다른 술집이 있을 것이었다.

참을 수 있을 정도의 음악을 틀어주는 머글 술집이라도 괜찮았다.

(“ _그땐 크리스마스 이브였지, 자기야, 경찰서 취객 수용소에서...”_ )

1월 중순인 지금에도 그 노래는 술 취한 사람들로부터 호평을 이끌어낸다. 세베루스의 등짝을 때릴 만큼 술에 취해 대담해진 누군가가 이해할 수 없는 말을 중얼거리며 뜨거운 숨결을 모두를 향해 내뿜더니 이내 휘청거린다. 세베루스는 그의 앞에 있는 탁자에 가까이 붙어 몸을 웅크리며, 지금까지 애써 억눌러왔던 분노와 혐오들이 알코올에 의해 다시금 살아나는 것을 느꼈다. 지금 세베루스는 스스로에게 벌을 내리고 있다. 그 자신도 알고 있었다. 세베루스는 그가 어디 출신인지, 어떤 사람인지 잊지 않는 것으로 스스로를 고문했다. 마법이 아니었더라면, 세베루스 역시 몇 년 후에는 이 남자들과 섞여 방앗간에서 일하고, 술집에서 번 돈의 전부를 탕진하고, 아내가 마음에 들지 않을 때마다 주먹을 휘두르는 사람이 되었을 것이었으니까. 세베루스는 다른 세계로 도망쳤고, 그곳에서 그는 막강한 힘을 가지고 속임수를 쓰기 좋아하는 늙은이에게 붙잡혀 인생 전부를 걸었다. 오직 그를 죽이기 _위해_ -

세베루스는 그 생각을 그만둔다. 오늘은 그의 빌어먹을 생일날이었고, 그는 그럴 권리가 있었다. 매년 돌아오는 이 빌어먹을 생일에 그는 빌어먹을 스물다섯이-

세베루스는 술을 좀 마셨다.

술집의 문이 열리며 눅눅한 바람이 안으로 들어와도 전혀 신경이 쓰이지 않을 정도로 많이 마셨다. 밤새 사람들이 드나들었고, 세베루스는 아는 사람을 마주칠지도 모르는데도 신경 쓰지 않았다. 그는 잔에 담겨 있던 맥주 한 모금을 다 들이켜고, 바텐더를 향해 _한 잔 더_ 라고 소리쳤다. 사방이 기분 좋게 소용돌이쳤다. 이제 거의 다 온 것이다(오늘은 그의 빌어먹을 생일이다).

바로 그 때, 욕설과 고함소리, 크리스마스 선율( _“술집만큼 큰 차를 끌고 다니는 남자들도 많고 금을 강물처럼 많이 가진 남자들도 많아”_ ) 너머로, 세베루스는 누군가 짧게 숨을 들이켜는 소리를 듣게 된다. 어떻게 들었는지도 의문이었지만, 마치 누군가 고통스러워하는 것처럼 짧은 숨소리였다. 그리고 세베루스는 (도대체 왜? 그가 신경 써야 할 이유는 없다. 오늘은 그의 빌어먹을 생일이니까.) 탁자 위로 몸을 일으켜 눈살을 찌푸리면서, 소리가 난 쪽으로 고개를 돌려 -

누군가를 마주했다. 주목할 만한 사람은 아니다. 비에 흠뻑 젖어 거무칙칙한 돌바닥에 웅덩이를 남기고 있는 한 젊은 남자가 세베루스의 뒤에 서 있었다. 남자는 말랐고 이상한 옷을 입고 있었다. 초록색 눈동자를 가진 그는 이상한 모양으로 입을 벌리고 있었다. 남자가 특별히 잘생긴 건 아니었는데, 그에게서 뿜어져 나오는 무언가 이상한 느낌에 눈을 떼지 못하게 되었다. 자신이 원하든, 원하지 않든 간에 남자에게선 시선을 뗄 수 없는 힘이 있었다.

세베루스는 자신이 남자를 뚫어져라 쳐다보고 있다는 걸 깨달았다. 그리고 얼마 가지 않아 그 남자도 자신을 쳐다보고 있다는 걸 알 수 있었다. 남자는 소름 끼친다는 듯, 충격받았고 진기하다는 듯이 세베루스를 바라보고 있었다. 세베루스는 싸움을 걸고 싶은 충동을 느낀다. 그는 전쟁을 겪었고, 이 망할 지역에서 몇 년 동안이나 살아왔다. 여기저기서 많은 일들을 겪었어도, 자신이 남자가 본 사람들 중 가장 못생겼을 리는 없었다. 아마도 다섯 손가락 안에는 들지 몰라도 이런 종류의 관심을 받을 만한 건 아무것도 없었다. 세베루스의 혀끝에서 모욕적인 말들이 번뜩였고, 그것들을 느낄 수 있었다. 오늘은 빌어먹을 생일이었고, 세베루스는 많은 양의 술을 마셨다. 게다가 초록색 눈을 가진 남자가 쳐다보는 시선에 마치 발가벗겨진 기분이었다. 마치 천천히 몸을 갈라 해부되어, 연구되고, 조심스럽게 모든 것들이 소모되는 것 같았고, 심장은 더욱 거세게 뛰었으며 사방이 빙빙 돌면서 -

남자는 발뒤꿈치를 땅에 대고 뒤를 돈다. 그는 어색하게 몸을 떨면서 비가 오는 바깥으로 나간다. 문이 쾅 닫히자 세베루스의 얼굴에도 바깥의 습기가 전해져 왔다.

세베루스는 도로 탁자 위로 눈길을 돌렸다. 여전히 치밀어 오르는 분노와 울분으로 피부가 떨려왔다. 세베루스는 언제나 쉽게 취했고, 그래서 불길 없이도 온몸이 뜨거웠다. 지금이라도 그 사실을 인정할 수 있다는 건 좋은 일이었다. (이 비겁한, 비겁한 겁쟁이 - 어린애의 웃음소리처럼 머릿속에서 그 말들이 울렸다. 세베루스는 탁자 위에 놓여있던 가득 찬 맥주잔을 움켜잡는다.)

술집 안의 사람들은 각자 그들만의 대화를 이어나가고 있었고 세베루스는 긴장을 풀려고 노력했다. 외상값을 알려줄 때 빼곤 아무도 그에게 말을 걸지 않았다. 그가 주문을 하려 목을 가다듬지 않으면 아무도 그를 쳐다보지 않았다. 그래, 지금이 비슷했다. 세베루스는 이렇게 조용하고, 투명 인간처럼, 눈에 띄지 않는 (누군가가 자신의 흉측한 외모를 말하지 않는 한은 그랬다. “넌 못생겼다.” 세베루스의 아버지는 위스키와 안주들, 그리고 김빠진 맥주 냄새를 풍기며 손등으로 입가를 닦으며 말했다. “네 얼굴의 어느 부분이 제일 못났는지 순위를 매겨보던 중이었지, 스니비.” 시리우스 블랙이 여러 개의 책상을 건너 말했다. 여전히 봉화처럼 찬란하고, 별처럼 밝았다) 삶에 익숙했다.

그런 생각들을 하자니, 새로 주문한 맥주를 생각했던 것보다 훨씬 빨리 비워버렸다. 담배가 피우고 싶어졌고 (오늘은 빌어먹을 생일이다), 그래서 세베루스는 두꺼운 자켓을 어깨에 대충 걸치고 비틀거리며 거리로 나섰다. 비는 거의 그쳤는데도 여전히 추웠다. 담뱃갑을 쥐고 있는 손가락이 떨려왔다. 세베루스는 호그와트에 있는 그의 방 안에 있고 싶은 충동이 들었다. 겹겹이 쌓인 두꺼운 돌 뒤에 숨어있고 싶었다. 취한 상태로 허둥지둥 떠나려 하는 세베루스는 - 히지만 정말로 순간이동쯤은 해낼 수 있었다, 정말로 - 평소보다 조금 더 조심성이 없었다. 그래서 그는 자신을 향해 다가오는 남자들을 보지 못했다. 남자들은 이미 길목을 막고 있는 상태였다.

“네가 뭘 잘못했는지는 알아?” (세베루스의 뒤통수를 갈긴다), “엿 같은 세베루스 스네이프” (세베루스는 벽돌로 만들어진 골목 벽에 몸을 세게 찧는다) 비웃고 있는 커다란 입술들에게서 '죽음을 먹는 자'라는 단어가 들려올 때쯤 세베루스는 지팡이마저 빼앗긴 상태였다. 누군가가 중얼거린 주문에, 가늘고 광택이 나는 지팡이가, 그의 손에 꼭 들어맞았던 지팡이가 손가락 사이로 빠져나가는 걸 느낄 수 있었다. 그리고 아주 잠시 동안 그는, 자신이 발견되었다는 것에 깊은 감명을 받을 뻔했다.

물론, 그때는, 이미 늦은 뒤였다.

*

_(늑대 인간이 다가오고 있다. 늑대의 가죽에는 커다랗고 썩은 이빨 자국들이 보였고, 털은 오물과 피로 얼룩져 있었으며, 늑대의 입에선 빛이 뿜어져 나온다. 초록빛, 지독한 초록빛, 저주의 색, 그리고 릴리 포터는 먼 어딘가에서 비명을 지르고 있다. 스네이프는 두 팔을 활짝 벌려, 늑대 인간이 자신을 뒤쫓도록, 움직이지도 않으며 지팡이를 들지도 않고 맞서 싸우려 하지도 않는다. 그저 늑대가 자신을 향해 다가오기를, 그리고 초록, 초록색, 또 초록색의 빛이 피처럼 살결 위로 쏟아지고 또 쏟아지는 - )_

“스네이프 - ”

_(늑대의 발톱이 피부 위로 파고들었고 스네이프는 고통조차 느끼지 못한다. 마치 스네이프가 물의 표면인 것처럼 그의 몸 안으로 사라졌고, 손과 발톱이 둥둥 떠다니는 미지근한 우윳빛 목욕물이 흘러넘치고, 초록색으로 색이 변하면서, 초록 초록 초록 - )_

“이제 눈 좀 떠 봐요.”

_(늑대가 오도록 내버려 둬, 나에게 - )_

“스네이프. 눈 떠 보라니까요.”

세베루스는 눈을 떴다. 그는 죽지 않았다. 언제나 그랬듯 실망감과 놀라움이 덮쳐왔다. 곧이어 그런 감정은 서서히 희미해지고, 고통이 대신 자리를 잡았다. 세베루스는 다시 눈을 감는다. 아마 침대 위에 있는 것 같았다. 침대에서, 산 채로, 딱 정중앙을 기준으로 두개골이 천천히 찢기고 있는 것 같았다.

이런 빌어먹을, 빌어먹을, _빌어처먹을_ 상황들.

“말하려고 하지 마요. 뭘 하려고도… 시도하지 마요.” 알 수 없는 목소리가 말했다. 세베루스는 다시 눈을 뜨고, 초점을 맞추려고 했다. 그건 별로 좋지 못한 생각이었고 세베루스는 곧바로 후회했다. 그리고 눈을 턱 닫았다.

“아마… 아마 심하게 다친 곳은 없으실 거예요." 목소리가 말을 이었다. “계속 기절해 있으셨으면… 그랬으면, 다른 사람을 불렀을 거예요. 팔 쪽이 - ” 목소리가 갑자기 말을 멈춘다. 차마 말할 수 없는 일을 얘기하려던 것처럼.

“부러졌나?” 세베루스가 간신히 말했다. 목이 얼얼했다.

“음. 그랬죠. 제가 다시 뼈를 붙여놨어요.”

아, 적어도 정체 모를 이 간병인은 마법사였다. 일이 조금 편리해질 것이다. 그 외엔 모든 상황이 마음에 들지 않았다.

“여긴… 지금 어디 - ”

“그쪽 집이에요. 여기 안전하게 도착했다는 게 믿기지가 않네요. 한 번도 와보지 않은 곳이었는데. 전 그냥… 음 - ”

그의 집에서, 스피너 가에 있는 그의 집에서, 지저분한 벽과 잿빛 커튼, 그리고 지나온 가난의 악취에 둘러싸여 있는 것은, 감당할 수 있는 종류가 아니었다. 세베루스는 다시 눈을 뜨고, 자신의 몸이 따라주든 아니든 굳게 눈을 뜬 채로 사방을 주시했다. 누군가가 시야에 어렴풋이 보였다. 그의 침대 끝에서 어색하게 앉아있는 젊은 남자가 보였다. 익숙한 얼굴은 아니었지만 낯선 얼굴도 아니었다. 세베루스가 토하고 싶은 충동을 억누르자 동시에 시야가 흐려지며 -

“술집에서 본 사람인데.” 세베루스가 숨을 헐떡이며 말했다. 혀가 아랫입술에 닿자 마른 피 맛이 느껴졌다.

낯선 남자는 눈을 휘둥그레 떴다. 마치 세베루스가 다른 말을 하기를 기다리는 것처럼. 결국 남자는 고개를 끄덕인다.

“맞아요.” 남자가 침울하게 말했다. 그의 두 손은 무릎 사이에 끼워져 있었다.

술집에서 본 남자. 살아있는 생명체를 처음 본 것마냥 세베루스를 뚫어져라 쳐다보던 그 남자, 그 시선에 세베루스는 울화가 치밀었고 동시에 두려워졌다. 그 남자는 -

“도대체 어떻게 - ” 세베루스가 새된 목소리로 말했다. 절대 이 이상한 상황에 휘둘리지 않을 것이다. “내가 살고 있는 집을 알았지?”

낯선 남자는 잠시 말이 없었다. 목구멍 끝에서부터 두껍고 쓰라린 두려움이 올라오는 것 같았다. 세베루스는 마음속으로 들어가, 남자의 머리 쪽을 향해 겨냥한다. 그러자 고통과 함께 메스꺼움이 몰려왔다. 레질리먼시는 나중에 시도해야 할 것 같았다.

“도대체 _어떻게_ \- ” 세베루스는 목소리를 높여 아까 했던 말을 되풀이한다. 그가 할 수 있는 건 이것뿐이다.

“저… 저는 당신을 알아요.” 남자가 말을 끊었다. “당신을 알아요. 음, 그런 셈이죠.”

“음, 그런 셈이죠.” 세베루스는 비웃었다. 입에서 나온 말에는 가시가 돋쳐 있었다.

“전 - ” 남자가 입을 열었다가 다시 닫는다. “전… 릴리 포터를 알아요.”

방안에는 요란한 정적이 흘렀다. 깨진 창문 틈으로 갑작스레 물처럼 밀려든 것 같은, 고통스러운 정적이다. (“너는 마녀야. 아까 전부터 널 보고 있었는데 - ”)

“전 릴리의 - 사촌이에요.”

침묵은 아무 소용도 없다.

“당장 내 집에서 나가.” 세베루스는 입 밖으로 그 말을 내뱉었다. 목소리를 높이려 잔뜩 힘을 준 몸이 떨리고 있었다. 그는 팔을 들어 올리고 문쪽을 향해 격렬하게 손짓하려 하지만 잇따른 고통에 하려던 동작을 그만두었다. 남자는 놀라서 아무런 말도 하지 못하는 것 같았다. 그러다가 입을 벌려 무어라 말하려 하지만, 세베루스는 그의 말을 전혀 듣고 싶지 않았다.

“이게 그렇게 어렵나? 당장, 내 집에서, 나가라고.”

남자는 자리에서 일어서서, 항변하려 두 손을 든다.

“전 그런 - ”

“그리고 난 염병할 포터의 친척이 주는 도움은 필요 없다! 대체 어떻게 날… 아니, 방금 질문엔 대답하지 마. 전혀 듣고 싶지 않으니까. 그리고 내 집에서 널 상대하고 싶지 않으니, 당장 나가 - ” 입술 사이로 침이 마구 튀겼는데도 (세베루스는 한 번 화가 나면 자신을 전혀 통제할 수 없었다) 세베루스는 상관하지 않았다. 저 빌어먹을 눈동자는 너무나 짙은 초록색이다. 한눈에 이 남자를 알아보지 못한 것이 이상할 정도였다.

“네? 아니, 잠깐만요 - ”

세베루스는 이불을 젖히고 자리에서 일어난다. 팔과 머리에서 고동치는 맥박은 무시하면서, 비틀거리는 걸음으로 젊은 남자를 향해 발을 내디뎠다.

“난 네 도움도 필요 없고, 네 동정심도 필요 없고, 그리고 여긴 빌어먹을 내 집이야. 이제 이해했나? 제기랄, 내 빌어먹을 지팡이는 또 어디 - ” 세베루스는 필사적으로 옷 주머니를 더듬는다. 그러다 기억이 떠오른다. 빼앗겼었지, 지팡이를 빼앗겼었지, 오 맙소사 -

“여기, 제가 가져왔어요. 이건 - ”

한순간에 그의 지팡이가 남자의 손에 붙들려 있었다. 세베루스는 지팡이를 낚아채어 필요 이상의 힘으로 남자의 목을 공격했다. 세베루스는 이 남자를 죽일 수 있었다. 그럴 수 있었다.

“여긴 빌어먹을 내 집이다.” 세베루스가 씩씩대자 청년은 그를 똑바로 바라보았다. 세베루스가 생각한 것만큼 겁에 질린 모습은 아니었다. 그는 다시 지팡이로 남자의 목을 찔렀다.

“들어 봐요.” 남자가 몸을 뒤로 빼며 간신히 말했다. “제 도움이 필요 없는 거 알아요, 네? 안다니까요. 제가 거기 있었던 건 순전한 운 때문이었고, 제가… 그걸 본 것도 - ”

“내 선에서 처리할 수 있었다. 완벽하게 - ”

“알아요.” 남자가 다시 되풀이한다. “안다니까요. 걱정돼서 온 게 아니에요. 그저 단지… 당신을 알고 있었을 뿐이에요. 릴리가… 릴리가 당신에 대해 말해 줬었어요.”

“릴리가 네게 정확히 무슨 말을 했지?” 세베루스가 씩씩댔다. 안에서 분노가 끓어오르는 것 같았고, 그 분노는 붉고 뜨거운 액체의 형태로 혈관을 지나고 있었다. 곧 목이 메어 왔다.

“친구였다고 말했어요.” 남자는 입술을 앙다물고 가만히 있었다. “당신은 세베루스 스네이프죠.”

일순간 세베루스의 시야에는 붉은 머리의 소녀가, 반달같이 활짝 핀 그녀의 미소가, (“세브, 정말이지, 네가 모르는 게 존재하기는 해?”) 머리칼을 귀 뒤로 넘기던 하얀 손가락이, 긴장할 때면 나오던 버릇이, 아랫입술을 잘근잘근 깨물던 그 습관 (“어딜 보고 있는 거야?”)으로 가득 찬다.

“릴리- 에반스는 내 친구가 아니었다.” 세베루스는 더듬거리며 말했다. 죄책감과 증오, 울분이 피어오르고 있다. 이 집은 너무 더웠다.

그러자 남자가 인상을 찡그린다. “그렇군요.”

“나가.”

이전까지는 걱정스러운 표정을 짓고 있던 청년의 얼굴에 갑자기 놀라움이 가득 차올랐다. 세베루스는 남자가 무어라 말하고 있다는 걸 알 수 있었지만 그 말이 들리지 않았다. 이 방은 너무도 더웠고, 들려오는 심장 소리는 너무도 컸고, 바닥은 기울어지고 천장은 점점 내려앉고 있었다. 그리고 그 이후에는 아무것도, 아무것도 보이지 않았다.

*

세베루스는 목구멍에 턱 걸린 공포와 함께 눈을 뜬다. 그는 혼자가 아니었다.

침대 끝에서 초록색 눈동자가 자신을 내려다보고 있었고, 세베루스는 지팡이를 찾으려 홱 팔을 뻗어 베개 아래를 더듬는다. 아직도 하얀 가면을 쓴 사람들의 잔상이 눈에서 어른거렸다. 지팡이는 베개 아래에 없었고, 주먹을 꽉 쥔 손이 떨려오기 시작했다. 세베루스는 이 낯선 이가 왜 자신의 방 안에 있는 것인지 기억해보려 했다.

그리고 그 기억은 너무 빨리 돌아온다.

“아직도 여기서 뭘 하는 거지?” 세베루스는 딱 적절하게 들릴 정도의 분노를 담아 말하려 했지만 그러기에 그는 너무 지친 상태였다.

청년은 놀란 표정으로 눈을 깜빡였다. “오, 일어났네요.” 그의 목소리에선 걱정이 뚝뚝 흘렀다. 세베루스는 경멸로 입술이 뒤틀렸다.

“다시 말해줘야 하나?”

“그게요.” 청년은 다시 손을 배배 꼬고 있었다. 웃기지도 않은 이상한 습관이다. “그러니까… 혼자 놔두어도 될지 몰라서요. 그 사람들이 꽤 세게 때린 것 같았고…. 그냥 전 잘 모르겠어서…. 그리고 너무 오래 자도록 내버려 두고 싶지 않았고요, 제가 치료 주문을 걸면 어떻게 반응할지도 감이 오지 않아서…. 그러니까 제 말은….”

“계속 그렇게 빙빙 돌려 말할 생각이라면 난 다시 자는 편이 낫겠군.” 그 말에 젊은 남자가 화를 내거나, 몸을 움찔하던가 아니면 인상을 쓸 것이라 생각했다. 대신에 그 남자는 얼굴이 발개졌다. 그것도 광대 부근에서부터 분홍색 홍조가 피어오르더니 점점 번져가 셔츠 칼라에 닿을 정도였다. 예상치 못한 아주 흥미로운 모습이었다.

정말- 예상하지 못한 모습이었다.

“혹시 목말라요?” 남자가 대신 이렇게 묻는다.

세베루스는 목이 마르긴 했다. “아니.” 그래도 릴리 에반스의 사촌에게서 도움을 받는 일은 더 이상 없어야 했다. 말이 나온 김에, “네 이름은 뭐지?”

청년은 살짝 입을 열었다가 아무 말도 하지 않았다. 세베루스는 머저리들에게 시간을 할애할 여유가 없는 사람이었고, 아까보단 상태가 호전되었기에 그는 무시무시한 표정으로 눈썹을 치켜올렸다. 스물다섯의 나이임에도 세베루스는 그 눈썹 하나로 학생들을 울릴 수 있었다.

“해- 해리요. 해리 에반스요.”

빌어먹을 해리 에반스.

갑자기 관자놀이 부근이 저릿저릿한 느낌이 밀려와 세베루스는 눈을 꾹 감으며 인상을 찌푸렸다.

“왜- 왜 그래요?”

“너.” 세베루스가 겨우 말을 이었다. “포터 부부가… 그들이 아들에게 네 이름을 따서 지어준 건가? 그렇지? 그래, 그런 거야, 이런 망할….”

더는 할 말이 생각나지 않는다. 가슴 안쪽에서 폐부가 떨려오고, 길고 창백한 손가락 같아진 늑골들이 안쪽에서 옥죄는 것 같았다. 세베루스는 이대로 숨이 멈출 것만 같았다. 대체 왜, 왜 이 남자의 이름이 ‘해리’라는 사실이 윌이나 조지나 헨리인 것보다 더 고통스러운지 알 길이 없었다. 그저 훨씬, 훨씬 더 고통스러웠다.

세베루스는 옆으로 돌아누웠다. 몸은 찌푸둥했고 머리가 웅웅 울렸다.

“그건 - ” 세베루스가 말을 꺼내다가 갑자기 멈춘다. “이제 다시 자고 싶은데.”

“괜찮은 거예요?" 걱정하는 목소리가 뒤에서 들렸다.

“자고 싶다고.” 세베루스가 콧등을 꾹 누르며 거칠게 내뱉었다. “나가.”

“알았어요. 음… 뭐라도 갖다 줄까요?”

“망할, 나가라니까.” 세베루스가 베개 위에 얼굴을 파묻은 채 아까의 말을 반복했다. 청년이 집 안을 마구 헤집든, 아니면 은식기를 훔쳐 가거나 한밤중에 그를 죽이려 들든 지금 이 방에서 나가기만 해준다면 아무 상관도 없었다. 세베루스는 그저 자고 싶었고, 잠들어서 모든 악몽들을 다 잊고 싶었지만, 그러는 대신에 뒤에서 들려오는 부드러운 숨소리가 멈추거나, 희미해지거나 또는 사라지길 기다렸다.

그렇게 기다렸다. 세베루스는 팔이 저려왔다.

에반스가 문가로 걸어가자 바닥에서 삐걱거리는 소리가 들렸다. 문이 부드럽게 찰칵 소리를 내며 닫히고 나서야, 세베루스는 자신이 숨까지 참고 있었다는 걸 깨달았다. 하지만 그 이유는 모른다. 대신에, 머리가 지끈거리고 온몸이 아프단 건 알 수 있었다. 방 안에는 차 향기와 비 냄새와 비누, 반쯤 기억하고 있는 물건들, 그리고 이제는 잊어버리는 것이 차라리 나을 쓰라리고 상처 입은 기억들(“어딜 보는 거야? 난 널 보고 있는데.”)이 뒤섞인 이상한 냄새가 났다.

세베루스는 눈을 감았다. 꿈속은 온통 높은 벽돌 담장 투성이었다.

그러다 겨울 추위에 잠이 깨었다.

너덜너덜한 커튼 사이로 차가운 빛이 흐르고, 세베루스는 잠이 덜 깬 눈을 깜빡이며, 두 손으로 얼굴을 문지르고 예전과 같이 참을 만한 기분이라는 것에 조금 놀랐다. 아프던 팔에는 이제 무거운 느낌만 들었다. 여러 가지 방향으로 팔을 꺾고 휘둘러본 세베루스는 에반스가 그나마 유능한 의료 마법사였다는 것에 안심했다. 그리고 조심스럽게 몸을 일으켜 앉아 보았고, 방이 움직이는 것 같아 보이지 않자 침대에서 일어나려 발을 뻗었다. 꽤 괜찮게, 놀랄 정도로 괜찮게 일어난 세베루스는 누더기가 된 가운을 걸쳤다. 서랍장 위에 놓인 지팡이를 발견해 주머니에 대충 쑤셔 넣고는, 두꺼운 양털 양말을 (빌어먹을 스피너 가 같으니, 무슨 아이스박스 안에 있는 것도 아니고.) 꺼내 신고 복도를 향해 내려갔다.

그는 화장실로 들어가 거울을 보지 않고 얼굴에 대강 물을 끼얹은 후 이를 닦았다. 이제 세베루스는 나름 훌륭히 거울을 보지 않으며 생활할 수 있었다. 적어도 며칠간은 자신의 못나고 비웃음이 가득한 얼굴을 보지 않아도 되었다. 다른 날처럼, 세베루스는 간단히 씻고 옷을 입은 후 그 망할 학교로 돌아갈 수 있었다. 다른 날이었다면. 하지만 그날 아침은 뭔가가 달랐고, 최근에 치료된 상처가 피부 아래에서 쿡쿡 쑤셔오는 느낌에 세베루스는 부엌으로 내려간다.

스피너 가는 그의 집이었고 동시에 낯선 곳이다. 세베루스의 어머니가 4년 전 죽은 이후로부터 그의 집이 되었다(그의 아버지는 어딘지 모를 곳으로 떠나 버린 지 오래였고, 세베루스는 아버지의 부재에 만족했다. 그 사람이 이 집에서 나가기까지 그토록 오래 걸렸다는 것이 안타까울 뿐이다) 세베루스는 부엌 식탁에 앉아 낡은 나무 표면을 응시했다. 이전 크리스마스에도 이곳에 왔었지만 (세베루스는 고상하고 불편한 직장 동료들 사이에 끼어있기보다 나쁜 기억들과 추위 속에서 떠는 쪽을 택했으니까) 여전히 이 집의 존재는 세베루스를 놀라게 했다. 그는 마치 처음 본 것처럼 식탁 위에 있는 자국들을 손으로 쓸어 보았다. 여기저기 긁히고 패인 자국들은 지팡이를 한 번 휘두르기만 하면 모두 말끔하게 없어질 것들이었는데도, 왠지 모르게 그러고 싶지 않았다. 여기저기 나 있는 자국들, 상처들은 스피너 가와 어울렸다. 소파에는 그의 아버지가 떨어뜨린 담뱃재에 탄 흔적들이 남아 있다. 거실 벽면에는 한 쪽이 움푹 패어 있는데, 부부 싸움 도중에 꽤 무거운 물체가 던져진 흔적이었다. 부엌 탁자에는 몇 개의 작은 구멍들이 뚫려 있었고, 그 구멍들은 말싸움이 시작될 때 포크를 탁자에 내리친 흔적이었다. 몇 마디 말만을 중얼거려 이 모든 것들을 사라지게 하는 건 잘못된 일인 것 같았다. 아버지가 남긴 흔적을 지우고, 이곳의 역사를 지우고, 집안 여기저기에 든 멍들을 말끔히 지워버리는 건 잘못된 것 같았다.

피부에 난 상처들은 치료할 수 있지만, 집은 그렇지 않으니까.

이번 크리스마스엔 이 정도면 충분했다. 세베루스는 자리에서 일어나 부엌 찬장 쪽으로 향했다. 얼어붙은 공기 탓에 발가락이 절로 움츠러들었다. 세베루스는 꽤 긴 시간 동안 다시 이곳에 올 계획이 없었고, 눈으로 보기에도 그 사실은 꽤 분명했다. 종류별로 나누어진 몇 개의 과자 상자들과 통조림들이 있었는데 괜찮은 아침거리가 될 만한 건 전혀 없었다. 세베루스는 물을 끓이려 가스불을 켰고, 주전자와 끝이 뭉그러진 머그컵을 가져온 후에야 남아있던 차를 다 마셔버렸단 게 기억이 났다. 이제 빌어먹을 차도 없다. 생일이 지난 바로 다음 날 아침에, 개 같은 인생을 한 번 살아보려 한 바로 다음 날 아침에-

“좋은 아침이에요.” 현관 쪽에서 부드러운 목소리가 들려온다. 깜짝 놀란 세베루스는 곧바로 로브를 세게 움켜잡고, 마른 몸뚱이 위로 로브 자락을 잡아당겼다. 왜 그러는지는 자신도 몰랐다. 왜 갑자기 모욕이라도 당하고 헐벗은 것처럼 쉬운 목표물이 된 느낌인 건지-

“저기요?” 해리 에반스가 헝클어진 머리를 하고 부엌에 빼꼼 고개를 내밀었다. 세베루스는 차분함을 유지하려 무진장 애를 쓴다.

“ _대체_ 여기서 뭐 - ”

청년은 몸을 움찔한다. 기억 속에 남아있는 어제의 그보다 더 긴장한 모습이었다.

“알아요. 저도 알아요. 떠났어야 한다는 거. 그냥… 오늘 아침에 먹을거리를 찾아보다가 - ”

“여기서 밤을 보냈다고?” 세베루스가 격노하여 입을 떡 벌린다.

“소파 위에서요. 허락을 구하지 않은 건 죄송해요. 그치만 머리를 다친 사람을 혼자 둘 수 없다고 생각했고, 그리고…. 당장 내일 아침거리들도 없길래…. 그래서 - ”

“내가 머리를 다친 걸 - 장을 봤다고?” 세베루스는 더듬거리며 말했다. 엄청난 수치심이 한꺼번에 몰려들었고, 겨우 남아있던 이성 비슷한 것마저 날아가 버렸다. “장을 봤다고… 어떻게 감히? 넌… 넌 내 망할 집에서 - 나를 모욕할 자격이 없어. 네 도움 없이는 안된다고 생각하나 본데 - 그건 그저… 그리고 대체 아침거리가 없던 게 네놈과 무슨 상관 - ”

“알아요! 이제 그만해요, 안다고요. 그냥 제가 하고 싶어서 한 거예요. 밤 동안 여기에 머물게 해줬으니까 - ”

“그것 역시 네겐 그럴 권리가 - ”

“ - 여기 말고는 갈 데가 없어요.” 청년이 재빨리 문장을 끝마쳤다. “이 정도는 해야 한다고 생각했어요. 이건… 기분 나쁘게 하려는 의도가 아니었다구요.”

세베루스는 될 수 있는 대로 얼굴을 험악하게 일그러뜨리며, 에반스가 고개를 떨궈 초록 눈으로 바닥을 내려다볼 때까지 날을 세웠다. 그가 다시 고개를 들어 세베루스의 눈을 마주쳤을 때 수상쩍을 정도로 미소 같은 것이 청년의 얼굴에 어려있었다.

“차도 사 왔는걸요.” 에반스가 조용히 말했다. 세베루스는 이 말 하나로 에반스가 이 논쟁에서 이겼다는 걸 알았고, 에반스 역시 알고 있는 것 같았다. 용인할 수 없었다. 굴욕을 당한 것도 당한 것이지만 자신의 집에서 낯선 이에게 굴욕당하는 경험은 또 달랐다.

그래도 차는, 어느 정도 희생할 가치가 있었다.

“우리가 ‘친구’라거나 그것과 비슷한 우스꽝스러운 사이가 아니라는 걸 염두에 두었으면 좋겠는데.” 세베루스가 툴툴거렸다. 말하면서도 무슨 노인처럼 들리는 자신에 짜증이 났다. “왜 굳이 하겠다는 건지 - ”

에반스는 부엌 조리대 위로 장 본 물건들을 꺼내놓고 있었다. 해코지라도 당할 거라 생각했는지 몹시 불안한 표정이었다.

“어떤 달걀 요리를 좋아하는지 말해주지 않겠다는 건가요?”

세베루스는 잠시 망설였다. 그는 누군가 만들어준 달걀 요리를 먹는 것에 익숙지 않았다.

“정말 왜… 나는 그럴…. ” 세베루스는 말꼬리를 흐렸다.

“괜찮다면 스크램블로 할게요.” 청년은 그렇게 말하고 다시 식재료들에 주의를 돌려 버려서 세베루스는 입을 살짝 벌린 채 가만히 서 있었다. 세베루스는 그 이후로 무슨 말을 해야 할지 몰랐는데, 에반스는 아무 말 없이 요리하는 것에 굉장히 만족스러워 보였다. 그로부터 한 20여 분 동안 에반스는 아침식사를 만들었고, 세베루스가 무언가 도와주려는 시도는 모두 온화하지만 단호한 말투로 거절당했다. 그는 차를 우렸고, 빵을 구웠다. 세베루스는 부엌 식탁에 앉아, 언제가 이 손님에게 나가달라고 요청하기에 적합한지 고민하기 시작했다. 다른 사람이 해 준 음식까지 먹고 나서 그를 거리로 내쫓는 건 무례한 행동인가? 그리고 대체 언제 세베루스가 다른 사람에게 무례하게 대하는 걸 상관 썼다고? 이미 결정된 사안이다. 아침 식사 후 에반스는 이 집에서 나갈 것이고, 그에겐 빌어먹을 평화가-

“다 됐어요. 완전 영국식이죠.” 에반스는 말도 안 되는 양이 담긴 접시를 세베루스 앞에 놓았다. 그리고 이 상황을 믿지 못하겠다는 세베루스의 표정을 보더니 어색하게 반쯤 미소를 짓는다. 그 미소에 세베루스는 뭔가 잘못되었다는 걸 알았다. 그 미소에 세베루스는 속이 뒤틀리며 광대뼈 주변으로 뜨겁고 불쾌한 느낌이 퍼졌다.

“괜찮아요? 얼굴이 빨개졌는데.” 에반스가 자기 몫의 아침을 가지러 가면서 실없이 말했다.

“그냥. 차가 뜨거워서.” 세베루스는 그의 눈을 피하며 간신히 대답했다.

에반스는 그 말을 믿는 것 같았고, 그 후로 오랫동안 둘은 서로 입을 열지 않았다. 그래도 음식의 양은 점점 줄어들었고 접시들은 물에 헹구어졌으며, 오랜 시간을 들여 젖은 접시들은 모두 말랐다. 세베루스가 평소의 자신처럼 생각하거나, 행동하거나 아니면 불평을 줄줄 늘어놓기도 전에, 두 사람은 스피너 가의 현관 계단 앞에 앉아 있었다. 그럴 만한 이유는 있다. 대답이나 해결이 필요한 의문이라든지, 그것도 아니면 무언가 완벽히 말이 되는 이유가 있어야 했다. 세베루스가 지금 계단에 앉아 이야기를 나누고 있는 건, 그럴 만한 이유가 있어서일 거다. 무엇인지는 떠오르지 않는데도 분명 이유는 존재했다. 아직 에반스가 이곳을 떠나지 않는 이유도 있을 터이니까.

“언제부터 여기에 살았어요?” 의문투성이의 남자가 여기저기 갈라진 콘크리트 바닥에 앉아 묻는다.

“거의 25년 동안.” 세베루스가 대답했다. 필요한 것보다 더 많이 말해주고 싶지도 않았고, 답으로 무언갈 묻고 싶지도 않았다. 그럼 너무 대화처럼 보일 것 같았다. 그리고 다른 이유에서도 - 게다가 릴리의 사촌과는 -

“그럼 부모님은 어디 계셔요?” 에반스가 아무 생각 없이 물어온다. “이 집을 물려주신 거예요?”

“말하자면 그런 셈이지.”

에반스는 아무 말도 하지 않았다. 무거운 침묵이 세베루스의 어깻죽지 위를 짓누르는 것 같았다. 그 느낌에 세베루스는 이상하게도 분노가 차올라 해리 에반스를 계단 밑으로 밀쳐버리고 그의 면전에서 현관문을 쾅 닫아버리고픈 충동이 들었는데도, 그 모든 것들 대신에 세베루스는 이렇게 말한다. “아버지는 내가 열다섯일 때 집을 나갔고 어머니께선 돌아가셨다.”

에반스는 오랫동안 말이 없다. 그러다 대답을 하려는 것처럼 입을 열었다가 재빨리 닫는다. 그리고 다시 열고 말했다. “그… 그건 안타까운 일이네요.”

“그래, 어머니는…. 몸이 좋지 않으셨으니. 그러니까…. 그건-” 세베루스는 그 문장을 어떻게 끝마쳐야 할지 몰랐다. 이미 너무 많은 이야기들을 해 버렸기에.

“이제 여길 떠나.” 잠시 후에 세베루스가 말한다.

“그래요.” 에반스는 숨을 깊게 들이마셨다. 세베루스는 그가 그러는 이유가 자못 궁금했다. 콘크리트와 쓰레기, 그리고 노동자 계급의 냄새가 뒤섞인 악취는 누구라도 구역질하지 않고는 못 베길 냄새였으니. “팔은 좀 어때요?”

“괜찮다. 정말… 이제 전혀 신경 쓰이지 않는다.”

“그럼 다행이네요. 어젯밤 뼈를 붙일 때 제대로 집중하기가 어려웠거든요. 걱정이 조금, 아니 사실 좀 많이 걱정되어서요.”

“그 걱정과는 별개로 팔은 상당히 잘 치료해둔 것 같군.” 그 말은 뇌를 거치지 않고 바로 입에서 튀어나왔다. 세베루스는 자신이 한 말을 뒤늦게 깨닫고 속으로 몸을 움찔했다.

“방금 그거 완전 칭찬 같았다구요. 계속 그러시면 저 멋대로 오해할 수도 있으니까 조심하시는 게 좋을걸요. 그저 장을 보는 역할 그 이상으로 생각하는 줄로 - ” 청년은 말을 멈추고 입을 턱 닫았다. “방금 그건… 그니까 제 말은… 그러려던 게 아니었 - ”

“당장 목에 칼이 들어온다 해도 그렇게 조리 없이 어물거릴 심산인가 보지?”

에반스는 소리 내어 웃는다. 화제가 바뀌어 안도하는 것도 같았다. “아마 그럴걸요. 제 시시한 목숨보다 더 중요한 일이 걸려있어야 하지 않을까요. 예를 들면 부러진 그쪽 팔 같은 거요.”

에반스의 말에 세베루스는 어딘가를 세게 얻어맞은 것 같았다. 그런데도 뒤따르는 것은 기분 좋은 만족감이었다. 이해할 수 없는 감정에 세베루스는 부러진지 얼마 지나지 않아 아릿한 느낌이 남아있는 그의 팔을 떠올린다. 희고 창백하며, 겉어 붙인 소매 아래로 드러난 지팡이 추적 주문의 흔적을 떠올린다. 그 흔적은 팔 위에 개미들이 지나가는 것처럼 남아있었고, 그의 팔은 창백하고 또-

순간 세베루스는 입안이 바짝 말라 왔다. 누군가 심장을 꽉 쥐어짜는 것 같았다.

“내 팔뚝에.” 세베루스는 차마 옆에 있는 남자를 바라보진 못하고 낮게 식식거렸다.

“네?”

“너… 혹시…” 얼굴에 열감이 솟아오른다.

어떻게 알았는지는 모르겠지만, 세베루스가 문장을 끝마지치도 않았는데 에반스는 그가 하려던 말이 무엇인지 아는 것 같았다. 에반스는 입술을 한 번 앙다물고는 대답했다. “봤어요.”

세베루스는 아무 말도 할 수 없었다. 허둥지둥거리며 자리에서 꼴사납게 일어나 집 안으로 발걸음을 돌리는 것 외엔 아무것도 할 수 없었다. 해리가 곧바로 일어서서 세베루스의 팔을 강하게 붙잡았다.

“잠깐만요, 제 말 좀 - ”

"이거 놔 - ”

“제 말 좀 들어보라구요!” 에반스가 그의 팔을 흔들며 소리쳤다.

“저리 꺼져!” 세베루스가 상대의 얼굴에 대고 고함쳤다. 부득부득 이빨을 가는 그는 마치 금방이라도 덤벼들 맹수 같았다.

“싫어요!” 남자가 그대로 되받아쳤다. 세베루스는 끔찍한 말들을 내뱉으려 입을 열지만 에반스가 먼저 말들을 쏟아냈다. “좀 들어봐요, 누가 고집불통인 세베루스 스네이프 아니랄까봐- 그쪽이 망할 죽음을 먹는 자였다는 건 영국에 살고 있는 마법사라면 누구나 알고 있는 사실이라고요! 저한텐 그리 별 것도 아니 - ”

"내게서 손 떼라!" 세베루스는 에반스를 밀치며 팔을 강하게 뿌리쳤다. 하지만 에반스 역시 쉽게 물러나지 않았다. 에반스는 세베루스의 어깨를 움켜잡고 문 쪽으로 강하게 밀어붙였다. 세베루스는 숨이 턱 막혔다.

"입 다물고 제 말 좀 들어보라고요! 아까 말했듯이 저한텐 별거 아니었어요. 이미 알고 있었다고요. 스네이프, 당신이 어떤 사람이었는지 이미 알고 있었다고요. 듣고 있어요? 이제 다 끝났잖아요. 재판 결과를 읽어본 사람이라면 누구나- 그쪽이 덤블도어 교수님 편이라는 걸 알아요, 이제 알아들었어요?"

"넌 아무것도 모르 - "

"그래요, 제가 모르는 것들이 있을 수도 있겠죠. 그렇지만 저도- 전쟁 중에 _가족을_ 잃었으니까, 이 망할 거리 한복판에서 소리 지르는 건 그만두고 제가 빌어먹을 어둠의 표식을 봤다는 걸 좀 받아들여요. 저는 빌어먹을 만치 상관 안 쓴다고요. 알았어요? 젠장!" 에반스는 깊은 한숨을 쉬었다. 그 한숨과 함께 에반스는 급속도로 진정되는 것 같았다. 그 한숨이 자신을 맴도는 느낌(차 향기와 세제 냄새)에 세베루스는 머리털이 쭈뼛 곤두섰다.

에반스가 자신이 아직 세베루스를 문에 밀어붙이고 있다는 걸 깨닫고 재빨리 손에 힘을 빼기 전까지 두 사람은 그 자세 그대로 말없이 서 있었다. 그리고 세베루스는, 움직일 수가 없었다. 원래라면 집 안으로 쿵쿵대며 걸어들어가 빗장을 잠그고 이 상황에서 도망쳤을 테지만 세베루스는 그럴 수가 없었다. 땅에 발이 뿌리박힌 것 같았다.

에반스는 이미 엉망이 된 머리를 더 격하게 헝클었다.

"미안해요." 에반스가 부드럽게 말한다. 예상하지 못한 사과에 세베루스의 혀끝에서 같은 사과의 말이 맴돌았지만 그는 그 충동을 억눌렀다. 얼굴이 수치심으로 달아오르자 세베루스는 밑창이 다 헤진 운동화 아래 콘크리트 바닥만 쳐다보고 있었다.

"괜찮다."

"그렇게 소리 지르지 말았어야 하는데. 그리고… 그리고 팔도 그렇게 꽉 잡지 말았어야 했는데, 좀 괜찮아요?"

세베루스는 곧바로 고개를 끄덕였다. "괜찮다." 이제 정말 그는 호그와트로 돌아가야 했다. 저녁 내내 과제 채점을 해야 할 거고, 남은 일요일 동안은 수업 계획을 짜느라 바쁠 거였다. 해리 에반스의 존재는 그의 행동을 더욱더 비정상적으로 만들 뿐이었다. 그들의 만남은, 아니 만남이 아니라 일방적인 방문인 이 상황이 뭐든 간에, 이건 몇 시간 전에 이미 끝났어야 했다.

"난 이제 - " 

"혹시 술 한잔할래요?" 에반스가 말을 끊었다. 그는 세베루스보다 훨씬 더 앞서있는 것 같았다. 바삐 돌아가던 생각회로가 뚝 끊기고, 세베루스는 눈앞의 남자를 뚫어져라 바라보았다. 남자는 그의 눈을 피하는 게 분명했다. 마치 초조하기라도 한 것처럼. 이건 말도 안 되는 상상임이 분명했다.

"그건 - " 세베루스는 어떻게 하면 명백히 거절할 수 있을지 고민한다. "괜찮겠군."

저절로 튀어나온 말을 뒤늦게 알아챈 세베루스는 손으로 입을 틀어막을 뻔했다. 하지만 그는 그러지 않았다. 해리 에반스가 얼굴을 활짝 피며 환하게 웃고 있었기에, 세베루스 스네이프란 존재가 하늘에서 내려온 천사인 것처럼, 새로이 뜬 불멸의 달빛이라도 되는 것처럼 애정을 담아 웃고 있었기에 그러지 않았다.

말도 안 되는 상상이었다.

정말로.

*

"벌써 취한 거예요?" 세베루스가 두 번째 맥주잔을 비우자 에반스가 물어온다. 두 잔이 아니라 세 잔째였던가? 어쨌든, 세베루스는 고개를 저었다.

"당연 아니지. 그냥 - 지금이 몇 시지...? 여섯 시 반이군. 취하기엔 너무 이른 시간인데. 너무. 이르다니까."

"그렇죠."

"그렇지."

"그럼 아까보다 기분이 나아 보이는 게 맥주 덕분이 아니라 뛰어난 제 붙임성 덕인가 보네요."

"그렇게 앞서가지는 말지. 참고로 말하는데 난 맥주로도 기분이 좋아지는 편은 아니다."

"너무 말라서 그런 거잖아요. 여자 바텐더도 한 손으로 들 수 있을 것 같아 보여요."

"아, 엄마, 미안해요. 감기 걸릴 수도 있으니 외투라도 입을까요?"

에반스는 키득거리며 웃었다. 자칫하면 같이 웃어버릴 것만 같아 세베루스는 스스로를 억눌렀다.

"너 몇 살이지?" 잠시 후에 세베루스가 묻는다.

"스무 살이요. 그건 왜요?"

"스무 살보단- 훨씬 어려 보이는데. 한 열일곱 살쯤 되었을 거라 생각했단 말이지. 그것 하나만 빼면 - "

"그게 뭔데요?"

"아무것도." (네 눈동자.) "그냥… 아무것도 아냐. 어려 보인다는 말이었다."

잠깐 동안 해리의 눈빛에 무언가가 스쳐 지나간다. 그러다 고개를 절레절레 흔들더니 맥주 한 모금을 삼키고 말했다. "제가 아직 애 티를 못 벗었나 봐요."

"어리석은 티를 팍팍 낸다는 거겠지." 세베루스가 생각 없이 중얼거렸고 곧바로 후회했다. 그리고 그 후회는, 해리 에반스가 작게 웃음을 터뜨리자 눈 녹듯 사라졌다.

"그럴 수도 있겠네요." 그가 웃으며 말한다. "아니면 머리 때문일 수도요. 항상 이런 상태였거든요. 무슨 말인지 알죠?"

"우스꽝스럽다고?"

"더 마시기 싫으면 집으로 가셔도 돼요. 붙잡지 않기로 약속할게요."

"그렇겠지." 세베루스는 마지막으로 남은 맥주를 모두 들이켜고 언짢은 표정으로 이제는 비어버린 잔을 바라보았다. 그러자 에반스가 그의 표정을 눈치라도 챈 듯 가볍게 웃었다.

"한 잔 더요?"

세베루스는 고개를 들고 탁자 건너편에 앉아있는 남자를 날카롭게 쳐다보았다. "여기 말고도 가야 할 곳이 있을 테지." 오늘만 하더라도 셀 수 없이 반복했던 말이었기에 그 횟수를 잊어먹을 정도였다. 그리고 대체 어떤 이유에서, 진심으로 에반스가 떠나 혼자 빌어먹을 평화를 누릴 수 있기를 바랐던 초반과 달리 지금은 그 말이- 다른 의미가 되었는지도, 역시 잊어버렸다.

"솔직하게 말해서요, 별로 갈 데도 없는걸요."

세베루스는 그 말에 어깨를 으쓱하며 해리가 북적북적한 인파를 헤치고 바 쪽으로 걸어가는 모습을 지켜보았다. 그리고 해리가 너무 빨리 돌아오는 통에 세베루스에게는 생각을 정리할 시간이 겨우 2분 정도밖에 없었다. 해리는 탁자 위에 술잔을 올려놓으며 미소를 지었다. 그 미소는 놀라우면서도 동시에 불안한 느낌을 가져왔다. 마치 그들이 오랜 시간 동안 떨어져 있던 친구였다거나, 가까운 친척이라도 된 듯한 미소였다. 모든 것들이 혼란스러웠다(그렇다고 싫다는 건 아니다).

"여기 마음에 들어요." 해리가 술집의 시끌벅적한 소음 너머로 말하며 그들 주변을 둘러본다.

"이해할 수가 없군. 난 그 정반대다."

"아까보다 편해져서 그런가 봐요." 그 말을 하며 에반스는 또 씩 웃는다. 그에 세베루스는 목이 메어 몇 번이고 침을 삼켜야 했다(술집 안의 공기는 너무 건조했다). "이 말을 꼭 하고 싶었어요… 만나게 돼서 정말 기뻐요. 정말로… 좋았어요."

"그렇게 조잘대는 목적이 뭐지?"

"입 닫고 그냥 맥주나 마셔요." 해리는 입가에 웃음을 띠며 그를 노려본다. "이걸 알려줘야 할 것 같아요. 그쪽은… 제 사촌에게 중요한 사람이었어요. 정말로 - "

"지금 릴리 에반스 얘기는 하고 싶지 않군." 세베루스는 악의 없이 말하려 했지만 단어들은 날카롭게 튀어나왔다. 그렇다고 세베루스가 신경이라도 쓰는 건 아니었다.

"그래요. 미안해요." 에반스는 한숨을 쉬고 손으로 얼굴을 문질러댔다. "그냥 만나서 즐거웠다고… 말해야 할 것 같았어요. 정말 즐거웠어요."

"이제 드디어 떠나 주는 건가? 방금 말을 작별 인사로 해석해도 되겠지?"

“그건 아닐걸요. 방금 맥주잔을 채워 왔잖아요. 혹시 눈치챘는진 모르겠는데, 전 이 잔을 비울 때까지 전 아무 데도 안 갈 거예요. 떠나기 전에 한 잔쯤 더 마실 수도 있겠죠.”

“그럼 일과에 차질이 생길 것 같은데.”

“전 시간이 남아돌거든요.”

“긴박한 업무도 없고?”

“글쎄요… 이 자리에서 제 팔을 부러뜨린다면 생기겠죠.”

그 말에 세베루스는 다시 미소를 지을 뻔하지만 아무짝에도 쓸모없는 웃음 대신에 완벽히 통제된 표정으로 낯을 찡그렸다. 그럼에도 청년은 일말의 당황한 기색도 없이 계속해서 바보 같은 웃음을 흘렸다. 여전히 세베루스를 느슨하게 만드는 웃음이었다. 일순간 이상한 느낌이 세베루스를 관통했다. 손과 입안에 따끔거리며 맴도는 그 느낌에 저절로 말이 튀어나왔다.

“에반스.” 세베루스가 숨을 몰아쉬며 중얼거린다. “어젯밤에. 그건… 고맙게 생각해야겠지.” 고맙다는 말 하나 하는 것도 이토록 어려웠다. 마치 그 말에 모든 짐덩이와 빚이 담겨 있는 것처럼, 고맙다는 단어는 오직 햇살과 같은 사람들, 늘 옳은 일만 했던 사람들만을 위해 만들어진 것처럼 소리 내어 말하기가 쉽지 않았다. 세베루스는 그리핀도르가 가득한 방에서, 늑대 인간과 불결한 시리우스 블랙이 있는 방에서 제임스 포터에게 고맙다고 말해야 했다. 이제 그 말만 생각하면 공포에 가득한 쓴맛만 맴돌았다.

에반스는 그를 면밀히 살펴보더니 결론을 내렸다.

“술을 너무 많이 마셨나 봐요.”

“그럴지도 모르지. 나는 네게 빚을 졌으니까.”

에반스는 혀로 입술을 축이며 말이 없었다. 세베루스는 방금 그 말이 청년에게 왜 그렇게 중요한지 이해가 가지 않았다.

“당신은 제게 아무 빚도 지지 않았어요.” 청년이 조심스럽게 말한다. “앞으로도 결코 - ”

“닥쳐라.” 아드레날린처럼 분노가 치밀어 올랐다. 세베루스는 식식대며 말을 이었다. “넌 내 빚에 대해서 멋대로 판단할 권리가 없다.” 

에반스가 분노로 가득한 세베루스의 눈을 똑바로 마주하자 내뱉으려던 통렬한 비난들은 모두 혀끝에서 사라져 버렸다. 방 안이 핑핑 도는 것 같았고 이젠 비슷한 리듬으로 내쉬는 그들의 숨소리만이 귓가에 들려왔다. 주변의 사람들이 회색의 잔상으로 멀어져 가는데도 세베루스는 눈앞의 남자만 바라보고 있었다. 느닷없이 에반스의 눈에 울적하고 무정한 표정이 떠올랐다. 어두웠던 시절이나 어둠의 마법을 경험한 사람만이 으레 짓는 표정이었다. 이렇게나 어린 남자가 지을 수 있는 표정은 절대 아니었다.

그리고 세베루스는 그렇게 어리지 않았다.

"말해줄 게 있어요." 에반스가 부드럽게 말한다. "별로 달갑지 않은 소식일 거예요."

"별로 놀랍지도 않군."

"그게 - " 청년이 숨을 깊이 들이마시며 탁자 위에 손을 얹었다. 말을 이으려는 듯 입을 열었다가, 말없이 닫는다. 다시 연다. "잠깐이면 돼요. 여기 기다리고 있어요, 알겠죠?"

세베루스는 새로이 채워진 맥주잔을 흘끗 바라보며 말했다. "내가 또 어딜 가겠어?"

에반스는 고개를 끄덕이고 자리에서 일어섰다. 그는 입꼬리만을 살짝 올려 (고양이가 미소 지을법한 방법으로) 미소 짓고는 남자 화장실 쪽으로 걸음을 옮겼다.

세베루스는 그를 기다린다. 그는 앞에 놓인 맥주를 마시며, 사람들로부터 얼굴을 가리고 남자가 그랬던 것처럼 입꼬리만을 올려 미소 지어 본다. 그 잔상이 맥주잔에 담긴 호박색 액체 위에서 어른거렸다.

그리고 남자는 돌아오지 않았다.

_그땐 크리스마스 이브였지, 자기야._

_경찰서 취객 수용소에서_

_한 노인이 내게 말했어_

_다음 크리스마스 때까진 살아 있기 힘들 거라고_

_그리고는 'The Rare Old Mountain Dew'를_

_소리내어 부르더라_

_나는 고개를 돌리고는_

_네가 나오는 꿈을 꾸었어_

_The Pogues_

_"뉴욕시의 전래동화 이야기(Fairytale of New York)"_


	3. 제2장: 20분이 지나

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 이번 화 맨 밑에 나오는 가사는 중의적으로 해석될 여지가 많기에 번역본과 원본을 같이 적어두었습니다! 
> 
> 백업용 글이므로, 지속적인 수정이 이뤄지지 않습니다. 오타나 오역이 신경쓰이신다면 포스타입(https://hyun4215translate.postype.com/series/525871/스네해리-해리스네-번역글-모음) 으로 가 주세요!
> 
> * 역자에게 응원을 남겨주고 싶으시거든 포스타입 활용을 부탁드립니다 :)

해리 포터는 사람들에 깔려 죽지 않으려 애쓰면서 인파로 북적거리는 호그스미드 거리를 헤치고 나아갔다. 마지막으로 호그스미드에 온 지도 오래였고 그동안 많은 것들이 바뀌어 있었다. 호그와트에 가까이 있으면서 두 번째 전쟁의 역사가 있는 이곳 호그스미드는 이제 마법사들의 여행 필수 코스가 되어버렸고, 해리가 기억하는 것보다 훨씬 커진 규모에 좁은 골목길에는 터무니없이 비싼 호그와트와 두 번째 전쟁 관련 기념품들을 파는 상점이 여기저기 생겨났다. 심지어는 작고 낡아빠진 건물에 박물관도 있었는데, 해리는 그 박물관 주변엔 발도 들이지 않기로 마음먹었다. (해리를 본떠 만든 밀랍 인형은 언제나 실제보다 키가 컸고 평생 가지지도 못할 근육량을 뽐내고 있었고, 그걸 볼 때면 살짝 씁쓸한 기분이 들었다.) 해리는 호그스 헤드 쪽을 흘끗 보았다. 그 가게는 우중충해 보였지만 언제나와 같은 모습이었고, 잠시 동안 해리는 심장이 붕 뜨기라도 한 기분이었다 (잠시 동안 해리는 학교에 돌아와서, 다시 예전처럼 투명 망토를 쓰고 숨어 다니고, 시험이나 과제에 대해 친구들과 농담을 주고받으며, 초 챙과 지니 위즐리를 열렬히 좋아하던 시절로 - )

그 느낌은 호그스 헤드의 낡은 건물을 지나치자마자 사라졌다. 해리는 약속 장소로 호그스 헤드 술집을 제안했지만, 담당 부서의 국장은 두 손 두 발 다 들고 해리의 의견에 반대하고 나섰다 (그는 술집이 도저히 이해하거나 받아들일 수 없는 장소라고 생각했다). 해리는 곧 _아씨오 플레이버_ 에 도착했고 (열의가 가득하지만 어쩔 줄을 모르겠다는 표정의 종업원을 앞에 두고 해리는 눈을 흘기고픈 충동을 억눌렀다) 그 가게는 생각했던 것과 똑같았다. 벽에는 진기한 물건들과 유명 마법사의 그림 모작이 어수선하게 걸려 있었고, 식당 직원들은 모두 하나같이 똑같은 유니폼을 입고는 입꼬리만을 올려 웃고 있었다. 해리는 호그와트의 새 여교장인 샤르민더 싱이 식당 저편 모퉁이에 앉아있는 것을 발견했다. 그 옆에는 담당 부서의 국장이 틀림없는 남자가 앉아있었다. 스스로에게 괜찮다고 말하며 (해리 포터, 넌 할 수 있어. 살아남은 소년이자, 이제 스물일곱 살에, 두 아이의 아빠인걸) 해리는 그들이 앉아있는 테이블로 다가갔다.

“아, 포터 씨.” 싱이 그를 보고 환하게 웃는다. 이제 50대 후반에 들어선 나이임에도, 싱은 여전히 놀라운 미모의 소유자였다 (하지만 모두가 좋아하는 사람이 되기에는 너무 명석했다). “다시 만나서 반갑네요. 어서 앉으세요.”

교장의 맞은편에 앉아 있던 남자는 해리가 무엇도 하기 전에 긴장한 채로 일어서서 손을 뻗는다.

“홍보 국장인 에드먼드 허니컷입니다. 혹시 실례가 되는 말일까 싶지만, 마침내 당신을 이렇게 마주하게 된 것이 정말로 영광이자 특권이라고 말하고 싶군요.” 허니컷은 40대 정도로 돼 보이는 나이에 마른 체형이었고, 특색 없는 갈색 머리에 단정하게 수염을 기르고 있었다. 남자를 이루고 있는 모든 것은 뒤를 돌아서면 바로 잊어버릴 만큼이나 평범했다. “곧 머지않아 마법부 부서에 당신과 같은 사람이 가득 차기를 바라고 있습니다. 사람들을 고용할 때 가장 우선하는 것은 해리 포터가 가지고 있는 역량을 충족했는지, 시간과 시대를 고려해 - ”

“그러다 침이라도 흘리시겠습니다, 허니컷 씨.” 싱 교장이 끼어들었다. 해리는 그 말에 굴욕이 들면서도 동시에 안도했다.

허니컷은 얼굴이 확 달아오르며 입으로 이상한 소리를 내었고, 해리는 불쌍한 마음에 손을 꽉 쥐어 악수했다.

"제가 더 영광이죠, 국장님. 그런데 마법부 취직에 관한 일은 잘 모르겠군요. 전 아직 몇 년 동안 더 공부를 해야 하고, 아직까지는 빚을 지고 사는 삶이 꽤 즐거워서 쉽사리 포기가 안 됩니다."

허니컷은 엷고 가느다란 소리를 내며 웃고는 자리에 다시 앉는다. 해리는 나이 든 남녀의 맞은편에 앉으면서 무슨 면접이라도 보러 온 기분을 느꼈다. 그리고 세 사람은 그들의 테이블을 담당하고 있던 마녀에게 음식을 주문했는데, 그 마녀는 어찌할 바를 모르는 것 같았다. 심지어 허니컷이 탁자 위에 큰 봉투를 올려놓았을 때에도 거의 눈치채지 못하기도 했다.

"한 번 읽어보십시오, 포터 씨. 기뻐하실 만한 소식일 겁니다."

해리는 봉투 안에 손을 집어넣었고 순간적으로 등골을 타고 오소소 소름이 돋는다. 마치 다시 8년 전으로 돌아가, 8년 전의 생일날로 돌아가, 무슨 일이 일어날지도 모르는 채 벨벳 천으로 싸인 이상한 보따리를 받은 -

"보셨나요?" 허니컷은 눈썹을 떨어져 나갈 정도로 높이 치켜올렸다. "어떻습니까?"

해리는 봉투 안에 있는 양피지를 꺼내며, 소름이 돋으려 하는 걸 억누르는 도중 종이 위에 그려진 것을 살짝 볼 수 있었다. 그림이었다. 땅에서 솟아오르는 거대한 손을 여러 가지 각도와 음영으로 표현한 그림이었는데, 그 거대한 손은 하늘을 향해 지팡이를 겨누고 있었고, 그것보다 작은 다른 손들이 옆을 둘러싸며 거대한 손이 지팡이를 높이 들도록 지탱하고 있었다.

"이게…" 해리는 반응을 기대하는 허니컷의 미소와 알 수 없는 눈빛을 하고 있는 싱 교장의 눈을 피하며 뭐라고 표현해야 할지 생각한다. "이게… 이게 뭐죠?"

허니컷의 미소가 사그라들었다. 아주 잠시뿐이어서, 놓칠 수도 있는 표정이다.

"이게 뭐냐니요?" 허니컷이 믿을 수 없다는 투로 말을 이었다. "아니, 친애하는 포터 씨, 이건 당신을 위한 기념비입니다! 포터 씨가 어둠을 몰아낸 지 10주년이 되는 것을 축하하는 동시에, 용감히 싸웠지만 목숨을 잃은 이들을 기리기 위한 것이죠. 몇 명의 조각가에게 의뢰해 봤는데, 그중 이 조형물이 제일 마음이 들더군요. 여기 보시면, 모든 사람들이 함께 지팡이를 들고 있잖습니까, 직접적이진 않더라도 다들 자신만의 방법으로 - "

"어디… 어디에 놓을 건데요? 이걸 지을 건가요?" 관자놀이 부근에서 쿵쿵 소리가 들려온다.

"짓는다니요? 이런, 포터 씨, 이미 몇 주 전에 이미 완성되었습니다. 20피트 높이의 단단한 화강암 조각상이고, 여기 계신 싱 교장선생님께서 친히 호그와트 안뜰에 공간을 마련해 주셨습니다. 앞으로는 호그와트 기념 정원이라고 알려지겠지요. 참 큰 의미가 될 것 같지 않나요?"

"호그와트에-이걸 짓는다고요?"

싱이 인상 좋은 표정을 하고 말한다. "잘 아시다시피 호그와트 측에선 다가오는 10주년 기념일 행사를 주최하고 있답니다. 그리고 마법부는 요즈음, 관대해졌다고나 할까요."

"호그와트는 어떤 식으로는 참여해야 했습니다." 허니컷이 진심으로 동의한다. "호그와트는 모든 일이 일어난 장소, 말하자면 사건의 심장부 같은 곳이기에 싱 교장선생님께서 기념식 주최에 호의적인 것이 얼마나 감사한 일인지 모릅니다. 한 번 상상해 보십시오, 포터 씨. 전 세계에서 온 수백 명의 마녀와 마법사들이 모두 기념하기 위해 모여들고, 그리고 모든 것의 중심인 포터 씨 당신이, 살아남은 소년이 영광스러운 동상 앞에서 멋진 연설을 몇 마디만 해 주신다면 - " 허니컷은 스케치 그림이 놓인 탁자 근처를 손으로 탁 내리쳤다. " - 그리고 '휘릭….'"

해리는 '휘릭'이 무엇을 의미하는지 알아내려 허니컷을 빤히 바라보았다. 허니컷이 눈썹을 저 모양으로 올린다는 것은 곧 재앙을 뜻했다.

"비둘기를 모두 날려보내는 겁니다."

"맙소사."

"이렇게 감동받으실 줄 알았지요. 정말 기쁩니다. 모든 일들이 순조롭게 진행되고 있고, 이제 남은 건 포터 씨께서 참여하겠다는 약속뿐입니다." 두 쌍의 눈이 해리를 바라보았고, 해리는 그물에 잡힌 물고기처럼 어쩔 줄을 몰라 하며 눈동자를 이리저리 굴렸다.

"전-" 해리가 입술을 축인다. "잘 모르겠네요. 전체적인 얘기를 들어보면- 기념식에 집중되어야 할 관심을 제가 뺏는 건 아닌지 모르겠고, 이제 몇 주도 남지 않았는데 너무 늦게 알려 주신 것 같네요. 물론, 원래부터 참석할 예정이었긴 하지만 굳이 연설을 - " 해리는 스케치를 향해 힘없이 손짓을 한다. "그리고 제 아이들도 같이 갈 거기 때문에 - "

"전혀 걱정하실 건 없습니다. 기념식은 오러들로 넘쳐날 것이며, 보안에 최대한 많은 예산을 쏟아부었으니 포터 씨와 가족들은 안전을 보장받을 수 있으십니다. 아, 그냥 약속해 주십시오. 포터 씨 없이는 진짜 기념식이 아닐 겁니다. 물론, 여전히 화려하긴 하겠지만 다른 방법으로는 절대 충족할 수 없는 무언가가 부족한 상태일 겁니다."

"전-"

"평화와 협력의 정신으로 - "

"전-"

"그 엄청났던 전쟁에서 죽은 이들을 기리기 위해 - "

"전-"

"마법부는 호그와트 도서관에 25만 갈레온을 기부했습니다." 싱 교장이 끼어든다. "포터 씨 당신의 참석을 조건으로 해서요."

맙소사. 이번에 해리는 그 말을 입 밖으로 내지 않았다. 허니컷의 무표정한 얼굴이 시야에서 소용돌이쳤다.

"생각해 보겠습니다." 해리가 힘없이 말했고, 허니컷은 그 말을 듣고는 손뼉을 쳤다.

"훌륭하군, 훌륭해. 절대 후회 없을 거란다, 얘야. 절대로."

해리는 거기다 굳이 벌써부터 후회가 든다고 덧붙이지는 않았지만, 싱은 해리의 머릿속 생각을 듣고 있다는 확신이 들었다.

"이로써 포터 씨는 사람들이 가지고 있는 기억들에 경의를 표하는 겁니다." 교장이 조용히 말하지만, 해리는 그녀의 말을 거의 듣지 못했다. 곧이어 음식 접시를 든 종업원들이 몰려들었다.

그날 밤 집에 돌아와서야, 그와 지니가 아이들을 키우며 같이 살고 있는 작은 아파트에서, 해리는 낮의 일들을 생각한다. 지니는 아들들을 직장 동료의 집에 (넌센스 퀴즈였다거나 말 같은 걸 가지고 있는 사람이었다. 아마 그 여자의 이름은 피치나 체리 같은 과일 비스무리한 이름이었는데, 해리는 정확한 건 기억이 나지 않았다.) 해리는 발끝으로 침실로 향하는 좁은 계단바닥을 더듬었다. 침실은 여기저기 널려진 책들과 책상, 그리고 싱글 침대가 있는 작은 방이다. ("애들이 크면 뭐라고 생각하겠니?" 위즐리 부인이 애원하며 이렇게 말했다. "자기 부모님들이 왜 같은 방을 쓰지 않는지 궁금해할 거다." 해리는 이미 50개의 방송에서 지니와 함께 아이를 기르겠다고 약속한 뒤였고, '각방을 쓰는 부모님'에 관한 문제는 조금도 고려해 본 적이 없었다. 위즐리 부인은 별로 달갑게 생각하지 않았다.)

해리는 작은 방 안에 있는 책상에 홀로 앉아, 자신도 모르게 보따리 쪽으로 손을 뻗는다.

해리는 손에 든 회중시계를 바라보았다. 시계는 차갑고 돌처럼 무거웠다. 어떻게 이토록 작은 물건이 한 사람의 인생을 송두리째 바꿔 놓고, 한 사람의 마음을 그토록 아프게 할 수 있는 건지 신기할 지경이었다. 처음에는, 몇 년 전에는, 그저 간단한 줄로 알았다. 한 일주일 동안 그가 시계의 마법을 다룰 수 있는 것이라 생각했다. 모든 걸 제자리로 놓을 수 있는 열쇠를, 프레드와 리무스, 통스, 매드아이, 그리고 어쩌면 덤블도어까지 구할 수 있는 기회를 잡은 것이라 생각했다. 그리고 수십 명은 더, 아니 몇 백 명은 더 구하고, 두 번째 전쟁을 완전히 막을 수 있었을지 모르며, 볼드모트의 지팡이 끝에서 다치거나 불구가 되거나 목숨을 잃은 그 모든 사람들을 구할 수 있을 거라 생각했다.

그리고 당연히, 스네이프도 구해야 했다.

그런데도 결국, 무슨 일이라도 일어났던가? 아무것도 바뀐 것이 없었다.

("난 도와줄 수 없어, 해리." 헤르미온느가 내키지 않는다는 투로 책상 건너편에서 말한다. "그러다 네가 죽으면 어쩔래? 아니면 론이나 지니가 죽으면? 네가 바꾸면 안 되는 과거를 바꾸려고 해서 '그 사람'이 전쟁에서 이겨버린다면?"

"전에도 과거를 바꿔봤었잖아." 해리가 반박한다. 회중시계는 탁자 중앙에 놓여 있었고, 해리는 그 시계를 집어 들고 달아나 버리고픈 충동에 휩싸였다.

"이런 건 아니었어. 이렇게 큰 사건을 바꾸지 않았었잖아. 전쟁의 내용을 바꾸겠다고? 그럴 순 없어."

"론, 네가 헤르미온느 좀 설득해봐."

론은 차갑고 완고한 눈으로 해리를 바라보았다. 전쟁 이야기가 나올 때면 언제나 뒤따르는 표정이었다. 그래서는 안 된다는 걸 알지만, 어쩔 수가 없었다. 스테이크나 키드니 파이(송아지, 양의 콩팥을 삶아서 파이 안에 넣고 구운 영국 요리-역자)를 눈앞에 두는 것보다 마음이 좋지 않았다. "프레드 생각을 해봐 - "

"그런 식으로 론을 휘두르지 마!" 헤르미온느가 소리쳤고, 론은 헤르미온느를 매섭게 쏘아본다.

"미안한데, 나 혼자서도 생각할 수 있거든. 난 뭣도 모르는 어린애가 아니라고."

"해리, 그 시계로 무엇도 바꾸면 안 될 것 같아." 지니가 처음으로 입을 열고 조용히 말한다. 순간 해리는 이 일에 상관 쓰지 말라고 하고픈 강렬한, 압도적인 종류의 충동을 느낀다. 해리는 그 말을 목구멍 뒤로 넘기고, 머릿속에서 떨쳐낸 다음 다시 시도한다.

"왜 아무도 이해 못하는 거야 - 내가 과거를 바꾸길 원치 않으셨다면 왜 내게 시계를 남기셨겠어? 덤블도어는 내가 모든 사람들을 구하길 원하는 거야, 그렇다는 걸 알아 - "

"덤블도어 교수님께선 이미 네게 충분한 빚을 지셨어." 헤르미온느가 중얼거렸지만 해리는 그 말을 무시했다. "어쩌면 네가 스네이프 교수님을… 사람 대 사람으로 만나보길 바란 것일지도 모르지. 스네이프 교수님이 희생한 것들을 이해해 보라고."

"그러니까 이 모든 게, 내가 스네이프랑 짝짜꿍하고 잘 지내보라고 벌인 거라고? 말도 안 되는 소리 하지 마, 그것보다 더한 것이 있어야 - "

"형을 사랑했어." 론이 툭 내뱉었고 테이블 주변이 조용해졌다. 모두의 시선이 접시를 뚫어져라 바라보며 냅킨을 쿡쿡 찌르고 있는 론에게로 향했다. "프레드 형을 사랑했다고. 형은 죽어야 할 사람이 아니었어. 가끔은 내가 형을 대신해서 - " 론은 잠시 말을 멈추었다. "그래도 헤르미온느 말이 맞는 것 같아. 내 생각에-이건 너무 큰 문제야, 해리. 덤블도어는 이런 상황을 원치 않았을 거야. 네가 과거는 과거대로 두고, 새 인생을 살아가길 바랐을걸."

"론-"

"죽은 사람들은, 그러니까, 이유가 있었을 거야. 그 사람들은 목숨을 바쳤고, 기꺼이 승리를 위해 목숨까지 내놓을 준비가 되어 있었어. 그런데도 그들을 모두 구하겠다는 건, 그니까, 그게 어떤 결과를 불러올지도 모르잖아?" 론은 지니를 방어적으로 쳐다보며 말한다. "나는 프레드 형을 사랑했어.“

"알아. 그랬다는 거 알아."

그 후 오랫동안 누구도 말을 꺼내지 않았다. 해리는 식탁에 앉아, 접시 위에 놓인 파이를 이리저리 찌르며, 이상하게도 점점 더 화가 나고, 울분이 솟아오른다. 아무도 이해해 주지 못했다. 물론 그럴 수밖에 없지 않은가? 해리 외에는 아무도, 아무도 스네이프가 불안정한 20대의 시절을 보내는 걸 보지 못했다. 아무도 스네이프와 술집에서 술을 마셔본 적이 없었고, 빌어먹을 남자 무리들이 스네이프를 무자비하게 걷어차고 응징한 후 여기저기가 부어오른 스네이프의 얼굴을 본 적이 없었다. 만약 헤르미온느가 봤다면, 아니 론이나 지니가 보았다면, 여기에 앉아 해리더러 젊었던 스네이프를 죽게 내버려 둬야 한다고 설득할 리가 없었다. 아무도, 해리 자신 외엔 아무도 그를 이해하지 못했고, 만약 해리가 혼자 해야 한다면, 그럼 해리는 혼자 헤쳐갈 거라 결심했다.

"아무도 날 도와주지 않겠다면" 해리는 그 말 하나로 감돌던 침묵을 깨뜨린다. "나 혼자서 밝혀내겠어."

어딘가 불편해 보이는 세 쌍의 눈동자가 그를 응시했다.

"지난번에는, 무언가가 날 다시 현재로 돌아오게 만들었어. 내가 특정 행동을 했다거나, 아니면 시간 재한이 있다거나, 아니면 또 다른게 있는 거겠지. 어쨌든 내가 그걸 밝혀내고, 스네이프한테 모든 사실을 말해줄 거야."

론의 눈이 왕방울만 하게 커졌다. "그럼 스네이프가 네게 저주를 걸어 버릴 텐데?"

"아니, 스네이프는 안 그럴 거야. 스네이프는 - " 해리는 잠시 말을 멈추었다. "그래, 아마 그러겠지. 아무렴 상관없어. 난 할 거니까. 그리고 너희 셋이 날 도와주지 않겠다면- 그렇게 나오겠다면- " 화가 치밀어올라 속이 뒤틀리고, 멍들고 그늘이 드리워진 스네이프의 얼굴이 잔상처럼 휙휙 스쳐 지나간다(날 봐, 날 보거라.) "도와주지 않겠다면, 그럼 지금 당장 꺼져 버려도 괜찮아."

해리는 냅킨을 구겨 접시에다가 던지고는 자리에서 일어났다. 의자가 바닥에 긁혀 끼긱거리는 소리가 났다.

"행동 한 번 어른스럽네." 론이 중얼거렸고 해리는 그를 한 번 노려보고는 밖으로 나가버렸다.)

해리는 친구들의 충고를 새겨듣지 않았고 그건 그리 좋은 결과를 가져오지 않았다. 그리고 이제 해리에게 남은 것이라고는, 고장 나버린 빌어먹을 회중시계였다.

고장 나버린 빌어먹을 회중시계와 편지 하나, 그것도 전해주지 못한 편지가 다였다.

#####  **9월. 스물다섯의 세베루스와 스물 한 살의 해리.**

* * *

루시우스 말포이는 비록 서른 한 살의 나이일지라도, 해가 가면 갈수록 더 아름다워졌다. 학창 시절처럼 찰랑거리는 금발의 머리는 여전히 멋졌다. 정말이지 구역질 나는 사실이다. 루시우스는 무슨 날개가 있다거나 머리가 두 개라도 달려있는 것처럼 크라운 앤 핸드 술집에서 사람들의 이목을 끌었고, 세베루스는 그의 옆에 있으면 더 과묵하고 초라해지는 기분이었다. 세베루스는 말포이를 싫어했다. 호그와트에 입학한 후로부터 그를 증오했다 (슬리데린 저학년생이라면 누구나 경험했을 아첨 식의 헌신을 내팽개쳐 버렸을 때부터). 말포이는 냉혈하고 잔인하고 계획적이었으며, 그것보다 더 심각한 문제는 그가 아름답다는 것이었다. 루시우스의 아름다움은 곧 독과 같았다. 적어도 못생긴 사람들은 (세베루스 자신처럼) 자신이 타락했다는 걸 세상에 보여주기 별로 꺼려 하지도 않는다.

“대체 이런 곳을 어떻게 참아내는 건지.” 루시우스는 조용히 말하려 하지도 않았다. “정말로, 세베루스. 내가 자네와의 만남을 즐기지 않는 건 아니지만, 다음번 약속은 내가 장소를 고르도록 하겠어.”

세베루스는 눈을 흘기고픈 충동을 굳이 억누르지 않는다. 루시우스는 그가 원할 때면 점잖게 굴 수 있는 능력이 있었고, 설사 그렇다 하더라도 지금 이 만남이 온전히 거래를 위한 것이라는 사실은 두 사람 모두 잘 알고 있었다.

“중간 지점에서 만나길 원한 건 자네였잖아.”

“내 별장과 호그와트 사이의 중간 지점에서 만나고 싶어 한 거지, 지옥과 맨체스터의 중간쯤에서 만나잔 얘기가 아니었어.” 루시우스는 입술을 말아올린다. “자, 어서 서두르지, 단란 주점의 밤이 끝나기 전에.”

세베루스가 계산적으로 눈썹 하나를 추켜올리며 작은 병을 탁자 정중앙에 쓱 올려놓았다. 그러자 루시우스는 그 병을 즉각 휙 채가며, 주위에 있는 다른 손님들을 도도한 눈길로 흘끗 쳐다본다.

“꼭 그렇게 티를 냈어야 했나.” 루시우스가 그 병을 로브 안에 안전히 숨기고는 툭 내뱉었다.

"거참. 우리 중 누군가 수상쩍은 행동을 하고 있다면, 그건 내가 아니라 자네야. 그렇게 어깨너머로 과대망상하는 편집증 환자처럼 힐끗거리면 누구라도 이상하단 걸 눈치챌 텐데. 그리고 오늘 밤 여기에선 불법 마법약 거래 따위보다 더 추악한 것들이 일어날 테고 말이야.”

“조용히 좀 해. 중요한 건- 약이 제대로 듣겠지?”

“당연히 듣지. 내가 무슨 바본 줄 아나. 따뜻한 물에 두 방울만 타서 먹으면 반 시간 후에는 머리보다 몸이 앞서 - 반응할 거고, 나머진 알아서 잘 될 거야. 다시는 비슷한 문제로 골머리를 앓지 않아도 되겠지.” 세베루스는 충동을 이기지 못하고 이렇게 덧붙였다. “그쪽에 문제가 있는 건 지극히 평범한 일이라고 알고 있긴 하지만.”

루시우스는 그를 노려보지도, 인상을 찌푸리지도 않았지만 입꼬리 한쪽만이 살짝 뒤틀리면서 그가 기분이 상했다는 걸 나타냈다.

“친애하는 세베루스, 자네가 무엇이 정상이고 무엇이 아닌지 말할 수 있을 만큼의 경험을 했다고 생각하지는 못했는데 말야. 내가 잘못 알고 있는 거라면 정정하지.”

세베루스는 그 말을 격하게 부인할 수 있었다. 그가 슬리데린 2학년생의 반쯤과 자본 적이 있다는 걸 한쪽 팔목, 아니 양쪽 팔목을 모두 걸고도 맹세할 수 있었고, 말포이가 그 사실에 대해 뭐라고 반응할지 지켜볼 수 있었다. 하지만 세베루스는 그러지 않았다. 그는 루시우스의 차가운 시선을 똑바로 마주 보았고, 그들은 금발의 루시우스가 조소하며 다른 곳으로 시선을 돌릴 때까지 눈 하나 깜빡하지 않고 서로를 응시했다.

“그럴 거라 생각했지. 얼마나 안됐는지. 요즈음은 섹스도 돈으로 살 수 있다는 걸 아나? 한 번 시도해 보는 것도 나쁘지 않을 것 같군그래.”

“무슨 망할 - ” 그리고 세베루스는 말을 멈춘다. 술집의 문이 열리고 검은 머리에 초록 눈동자를 가진 남자가 머뭇거리며 안으로 들어서자 모든 말들이 혀끝에서 톱밥처럼 말라갔다. 남자는 다른 옷을 입고 있고, 이마 밑에까지 내려오는 머리카락은 더 덥수룩했지만, 여전히 같은 사람이었다. 지옥에나 떨어질 빌어먹을 해리 에반스였다.

“뭐야? 왜 그래?” 루시우스가 식식댄다. “내가 너무 스트레스를 줬나? 얼굴이 백지장처럼 하얗게 질렸어.”

“그건 - ” 세베루스는 루시우스에게 얼마나 많은 사실을 말해야 할지 고려해 본다. 길 잃은 아이처럼 사람들 사이를 이리저리 헤치고 다가오는 남자를 루시우스에게 소개하지 않고도 (사실 몇 가지 사실들은 이미 말해버린 후다) 이 저녁 약속을 마무리 짓고 앞에 앉은 루시우스를 떨쳐낼 수 있을지 생각했다. 남자는 인파 속에서 고개를 들었고, 세베루스와 눈이 마주치자 터무니없이 환한 웃음을 지었다. 그 웃음에 세베루스는 땅이 흔들리는 기분을, 어설픈 직물 조각처럼 심장이 뒤틀려 목구멍 위로 솟아오르는 기분을 느껴야 했다.

아무도 세베루스를 보며 저렇게 웃어준 적이 없었다. 이제껏 아무도.

세베루스는 다가오고 있는 남자를 향해 계산된 표정을 지으려 했다. 언제나 다른 사람들을 필요한 만큼보다 멀어지게 만드는 표정이었다. 어찌 되었든, 에반스는 그의 친구가 아니었다. 에반스는 그와 함께하던 시간이 너무 끔찍했던 나머지 자리를 떠날 핑계조차 생각하지 못했고, 화장실을 가는 척하며 술집에서 몰래 빠져나간 남자였다. 그런데 그 남자가 다시 그를 찾아와, 그를 보며 웃고 있는 것이었다. 마치 세베루스가 오랜 친구인 것처럼, 빌어먹을 -

세베루스는 몸을 움찔하고, 어떻게 하면 황급히 자리를 뜰 수 있을지 생각하며 의자에서 일어섰다. 하지만 이미 너무 늦은 후였다.

“스네이프.” 해리 에반스가 웅성거리는 소리 너머로 말했다. “스네이프, 정말이지 믿을 수가 - ”

당연히 너무 늦어버렸다. 루시우스는 믿을 수 없단 표정을 지으며 그 상냥한 인사말이 어디서 들려왔는지 보려고 즉각 고개를 돌려 뒤를 보았다. 에반스는 그들이 앉은 탁자 쪽으로 다가오면서 점점 더 표정이 이상하게 질려갔다. 그는 어떤 종류의 충격을 받았는지 입을 떡 벌리고 있었다. 다른 사람이었다면, 세베루스는 그가 단지 루시우스의 유려하고 세련된 아름다움에 충격을 받았다고 생각하겠지만, 에반스의 얼굴에 떠오른 표정은 그것보다 더 - 경악스러워 보였다.

“왜 그러나, 세베루스.” 루시우스가 승리의 미소를 지으며 말했다. “어딜 가는 거야? 여기 있는 이… 어린 친구를 내게 소개는 해 줘야지.”

세베루스는 테리어 견이 된 것 같은 기분으로 자리에 앉았다(망할 루시우스 말포이). 에반스는 탁자 곁에 서서 입을 벌렸다가 다시 힘없이 닫는다. 그는 정신없이 세베루스를 바라보고 있었고, 루시우스는 그를 시선만으로 갈기갈기 찢어 놓을 것처럼 주시하고 있었다. 세베루스는 무관심한 것처럼 보이려고 애를 쓴다(심장이 쿵쿵쿵쿵 빌어먹을 팀파니처럼 울려대는 것을 무시하면서).

“이쪽은 루시우스 말포이, 이쪽은 해리 에반스.” 세베루스는 이것 외엔 달리 할 말이 없었고 곧 속으로 저주를 퍼부었다. 청년의 이름이 기억도 나지 않는 척하면서 빌어먹을 에반스가 자신을 소개하도록 만들었어야 했다. 마치 그가 세베루스의 인생에서 티끌만도 못한 존재였다는 듯이, 사라진 것도 모를 정도로 막연하게 잊힌 사람이었다는 듯이.

그러나 루시우스는 아무것도 잊지 않았다.

“그래, 그래. 대단히 사랑받고 있는 릴리의 사촌 아니신가. 그토록 궁금했던 남자를 만나다니 얼마나 영광인 일이야. 지난 9개월 동안 우리 세베루스가 어찌나 그쪽 얘기만 해대던지.” 루시우스는 입술을 함께 눌렀다. 미소처럼 보이는 행동이지만 경고의 뜻을 담고 있었다. “그런데 작별 인사도 없이 떠난 건, 조금 무례한 일 아닌가? 누가 그 일 이후의 세베루스를 봤다면 연인에게 실연당한 사람이라고 생각했을 정도니.”

세베루스는 입안이 바짝 말라 왔다. 그는 얼굴이 하얗게 질려 루시우스를 노려보았고, 루시우스는 분명 만족한 듯 다시 입술을 맞물었다.

“음 - ” 에반스는 대답조차 제대로 할 수 없는 것 같았다. “그랬군요.”

“마실 것이 더 필요하겠군. 우리 셋이 함께 앉아 그날 저녁의 일을 회상할 거라면 말이야. 내가 술을 사 올 동안 둘은 안부를 주고받고 있으라고. 물론 - ” 루시우스는 거짓으로 걱정스러운 표정을 짓는다. “에반스 군이 어디 가야 할 곳이 없다면 말이지. 지금 당장 갑작스럽게 출발해야 할 만한 장소라도?”

세베루스는 날카롭게 책상만 째려보고 앉아있었다. 루시우스 말에 반응하는 에반스를 볼 수도, 이 두 사람과 함께 있어야 하는 단 1초도 견뎌 낼 수도 없었다. 예상과는 다르게 청년이 웃음을 터뜨리자 세베루스는 조금 놀랐다.

“해리라고 불러주세요. ‘에반스 군’은 학창 시절로 돌아가 교수님을 마주친 것 같거든요. 물론 나이 차이를 감안하면 그렇게 이상한 - ”

“술은 내가 가져오지.” 루시우스가 차갑게 말을 가로막으며 자리에서 일어섰다.

세베루스는 에반스가 그의 옆자리에 앉는 소리를 들었는데도, 올려다보거나 아무 말도 하지 않은 채 여전히 탁자만을 뚫어져라 보고 있는다.

“정말 미안해요.”

세베루스는 대답해 줄 생각이 없었다.

“제가 얼마나 미안해했는지 알아야 해요. 그렇게 빨리 - 떠나야 하는 줄은 몰랐어요. 돌아올 수 있었더라면… 그렇게 할 수 있었더라면…. ”

“그건 내 상관할 바가 아니지.” 세베루스는 기적적으로 알맞은 단어들을 찾았다. “그날 저녁 내내 나를 아이 보듯이 돌봐 줄 거라고 기대도 하지 않았어. 내가 그날 하루의 대부분을 너를 내 집에서 쫓아내려고 애썼다는 걸 잊은 모양이군.”

작은 침묵이 감돌았다. 

“잊지 않았어요.”

“좌우간 - 내 소중한 친구 루시우스는 가능한 모든 상황에서 내게 창피를 주는 걸 취미로 삼은 인간이니, 그가 하는 말에 너무 큰 의미를 부여하지 않았으면 하는데.” 세베루스는 말라가는 입술을 축인다. “그리고 그건 거의 1년 전의 일이고.”

“제 이름을 기억하고 있다는 거에 놀랐어요.”

“나도 마찬가지다.” 

에반스는 잠시 동안 말없이 세베루스를 빤히 쳐다보기만 했다. 마치 세베루스의 모공 하나하나에서 모든 사실들을 흡수할 수 있는 것처럼 바라보았다. 세베루스는 그가 어떻게 이 상황을 견디고 있는지 신기할 뿐이었고, 그의 손가락은 지팡이 쪽을 향해 움찔거렸다.

“그동안 어떻게 지냈어요?” 청년이 묻는다. 세베루스는 그를 용서해 주고픈 수치스러운 충동에 휩싸였다.

“꺼져라.” 세베루스가 찢어발겨버려야 할 바늘땀처럼 그 말을 재빨리 중얼거린다.

루시우스는 아직 바에 가 있었고, 그의 모습은 뚱뚱한 남자들에 가려 보이지 않았다. 해리 에반스는 다친 새처럼 몸을 움찔한다. 

“아셔야 할 게 있어요 - ”

“난 아무것도 알 필요가 없다.” 세베루스는 충분히 생각하기도 전에 그 말을 뱉어버렸다. “제기랄, 루시우스가 술을 가져오기 전해 빨리 말하지 그래.”

에반스는 그 말에도 여전히 멍청하게, 애처롭게 머뭇거린다. 세베루스는 자신의 내면이 짜증으로 쿡쿡 쑤시는 느낌이었다.

“지금 무슨 주제에 대해 말하는 건지 모르는 건가? 그럼 내가 도와주지 - ”

“아뇨, 괜찮아요.” 에반스가 자리에서 일어나 우스꽝스러운 머리를 헝클었다. 세베루스는 다른 곳으로 시선을 돌렸다. “조금만 시간을 주면 - ”

세베루스의 오른손은 뇌보다 먼저 반응한다. 그는 재빨리 얇은 나무 지팡이를 끈적끈적한 탁자 위에 우아하게 올려놓았다. 머글 술집에서 지팡이를 휘두르려고 하기보다는 (그런 쪽의 유혹이 강하긴 했지만) 에반스에게 지팡이가 있다는 것을 상기시켜 주는 것만으로 만족하기로 했다. 여기에, 바로 여기에, 쉽게 손에 닿을 수 있는 곳에 지팡이가 있다는걸, 금방이라도 낚아채어 수백 개의 저주를 날릴 수 있다는 걸 알려주는 것이다. 

에반스의 시선이 탁자 위에 놓인 지팡이에서 비웃는 표정의 세베루스로 옮겨갔고, 다시 지팡이 쪽을 향한다. 뒤쪽에서는 바텐더를 향해 무시하듯 소리치는 루시우스의 교양 있는 목소리가 들렸다. 이제 시간이 얼마 남지 않았다는 것일 테다.

“제 이름도 겨우 기억하는 사람치고는 그날이 많이 신경 쓰였나 보네요.” 에반스가 잠시 후에 말한다. 차갑고 깔끔한 그 말은 뼛속을 때렸다.

“이것 참 미안하군, 돌아오겠다고 거짓말이라도 하지 않으면 떠날 수 없는 저주라도 걸렸나 보지?” 너무도 유치하게 들리는 말들이 싫었지만 세베루스는 멈출 수가 없었다. “그런 거라면, 15분 후에 돌아오겠다고 약속이라도 하지 그래.”

“왜 이해하지 못하는 - ”

“이해하지도 않았고, 그러고 싶지도 않다. 건배나 하지.”

에반스는 다시 머리를 이리저리 헝클었다. (세베루스는 그 행동이 긴장할 때면 나오는 버릇이란 걸 눈치챘다. 그렇다고 그가 신경이라도 쓰는 건 아니다.)

“알았어요.” 에반스가 결국 이렇게 말한다. “알았다고요. 그렇다고 오늘부로 끝났다고는 생각하지는 마요.”

“언제나 훌륭하고 독창적이군, 에반스 군.”

에반스는 눈을 흘기고는 사람들 사이로 비집고 들어가기 시작했다. 고맙게도 여기저기를 주시하는 루시우스의 눈에는 떠나는 그가 띄지 않았다. 세베루스는 에반스가 걸어나가는 것을 지켜보며, 에반스가 이곳 술집에 처음 발을 들였을 때 미소 짓던 방법이 아픈 기억처럼 휙 번뜩였다. 따뜻하고 부끄러운 줄도 모르는 그 함박웃음은, 그 자신처럼 -

이만하면 됐지, 세베루스.

물론 루시우스는 완전히 화가 났고, 몹시 짜증을 내다가 툴툴거린다(“잠깐 동안의 희열도 즐길 수가 없는 건가?”). 이제 심리적이고 정서적인 부분에 관해 심문하며 저녁을 보내려던 계획은 완전히 틀어졌고, 루시우스는 와인을 재빨리 들이키고서 작별 인사도 없이 5분 후에 순간이동으로 떠나버렸다. 세베루스는 그런 루시우스를 전혀 상관하지 않고, 드디어 혼자 있게 된 시간에 감사했다. 그는 천천히 술을 마시면서, 자신도 모르게 해리 에반스 생각과, (“오늘부로 끝났다고는 생각하지 마요.”) 그가 마지막으로 불쾌한 술집에서 혼자 술을 마셨던 때를 생각한다. 해리 에반스와 세베루스의 심장이었던 다치고 병든 강아지 이야기. 에반스는 수상한 남자의 다리 사이로 머리를 들이밀 만큼의 친절함을 가지고 있었다. 정말 구역질 나는 이야기다. 

세베루스가 술집을 나섰을 때, 그에겐 일말의 후회도 없었다. 가끔씩 동네방네 소리 질러대는 청소년들이 아니라 어른들에 둘러싸여 있는 느낌을 잊을 때가 있었다. 여하튼 간에, 바깥은 세차게 비가 내리고 있었고 세베루스는 발걸음을 재촉했다(그는 내리는 빗방울과, 그로 인해 뼈까지 차오르는 냉기를 전혀 좋아하는 편이 아니었다. 어느 쪽으로 미루어 보아 그는 영국에서 살기에 적합한 사람이 아니었다.). 이윽고 그늘진 오솔길에 시선이 멈추었다. 눈에 띄지 않고 순간이동을 하기에 적합한 장소였다. 그는 알코올 중독자나 애무하는 연인이라도 있을세라 조심스럽게 주변을 둘러보며 오솔길에 들어섰다. 그리고 그는 작은 신음소리를 듣게 된다.

그 소리는 놀랄 만한 일이 아니었다. 정말로. 놀랄 일이 아니었다.

해리 에반스는 숨이 겨우 붙어있는 채로 땅바닥에 누워 있었다. 머리에 난 심한 상처에는 피가 흘러내리고 있었고 안경은 부러진 채였다. 호주머니는 죄다 들쑤셔져 있었다. 그런데도 지팡이는(빌어먹을 머글 불량배들 같으니라고, 어쩌면 이 장소에 대한 루시우스의 판단이 맞았던 걸지도) 멀쩡하게 에반스 옆 포장도로에 놓여 있었다. 지팡이를 쥔 세베루스의 손에 따끔한 감각이 일었고, 순간이동의 느낌이 세베루스에게 어서 떠나라고 재촉한다. 어두운 골목에 서 있던 에반스에게 걸맞은 처사였다. 이 남자는 빌어먹을 영화나 저급한 범죄 드라마도 본 적이 없는 건가?

세베루스는 청년을 지나치며 얇은 입술에 조소가 감돌았다. 다시 한번 들려오는 고통스러운 신음에도 뒤돌아보려 들지 않았다. 팔 쪽에서 가벼운 통증이 느껴지기 전까지(공포로 떨려오는 심장, 표식이, 어둠의 표식이. 그러다 세베루스는 그 통증이 피부가 아니라 뼈 쪽에서 느껴지는 거란 걸 알았다) 에반스 외에 사람이 없다는 걸 확신한 세베루스는 순간이동할 테세를 갖추고 있었다. 

그의 팔은 부러진 적이 있었다. 부츠에 밟혔다거나, 벽돌담에 찧었다거나, 아니면 생각도 나지 않는 무언가에 의해 뼈가 반으로 갈라졌었다. 그의 팔은 부러졌었고, 누군가가, 비에 젖은 골목길에 누워 있는 누군가가, 숨이 겨우 붙어있는 그 사람이, 뼈를 붙여 주었었다.

세베루스는 자리에서 멈춘다. 속이 뒤틀려왔다. 그는 욕지거리를 내뱉었다.

몇 분 후에, 그는 호그와트 공터 바깥에 도착한다. 또 그로부터 몇 분 후에, 해리 에반스는 작고 불편한 소파에아무런 환영도 없이 뉘어졌다.

“아침이면, 넌 여기서 나가는 거다.” 세베루스가 혼잣말로 중얼거렸다. 그는 치료 주문을 읊으려 청년의 앞머리를 옆으로 빗어넘겼다. “넌 길 잃은 고양이도 아니고, 난 친절한 노파도 아니니.”

의식이 없는 에반스의 몸은 아무런 대꾸도 없다. 세베루스는 계속해서 말을 이었다.

“딱 하룻밤 만이야. 들리나? 딱 하루라고.”

어떻게 된 일인지, 그 자신조차도 확신할 수 없는 말이었다.

*

아침부터 들어가야 할 수업이 있었다. 세베루스는 저 멍청이가 자고 있는 것뿐이지 죽은 게 아니라는 걸 확인해 보려 에반스의 상태를 간단하게 점검하고는 아침식사를 하러 대연회장으로 내려간다(평소에는 별로 먹지도 않는 아침이었지만, 지금으로서는 달리 선택지가 없었다. 에반스를 바로 옆방에 두고 잠을 청할 수도 없었고, 청년이 잠에서 깨어 어색한 대화를 이어나가야 할까 봐 방안에 계속 있을 수도 없었다. 그래, 지금으로서는 이 방 밖으로 즉각 나가는 것이 최선이고, 에반스가 스스로 일어나 차를 마시기 전에 알아서 떠나주기를 바랄 뿐이다).

점심시간 동안 방에 돌아왔을 때, 세베루스는 그의 운이 바랬던 것만큼 따라주지 않은 상황을 마주해야 했다.

같은 소파에 앉아 있는 에반스는 샤워를 하고 옷도 깔끔해진 상태였다. 문이 열리자 에반스는 자리에서 벌떡 일어난다.

“오! 좋은 아침이에, 음, 오후겠네요, 그렇죠?” 에반스는 머리를 헝클인다.

“일어났군, 훌륭해. 이제 나가는 길을 안내해 주지.”

에반스의 얼굴에서 기쁨이 잠시 동안 사그라들더니, 그는 뻣뻣한 미소를 억지로 지어 보인다.

“여기가 호그와트에 있는 방이에요?” 에반스는 낡은 가구와 책꽂이, 그리고 그 옆에 놓인 수없이 많은 책꽂이들을 찬찬히 둘러본다. 모두 세베루스가 찢어발기고픈 충동이 드는 것들이었다(옷이나 사진은 불태우거나 땅에 묻을 수 있겠지만 그래도 책은 여전히 책이다).

“그래, 끔찍하게 흥미로운 것들은 없지. 많은 학생들의 믿음과는 달리 채찍도, 쇠사들도 없다.” 그가 한 말이 정감 어린 농담으로 받아들여질 것 같은 느낌에 세베루스는 말끝을 거의 얼버무렸다. 그것도 해리 에반스와? 상상할 수조차 없는 일이다. “이제 나가지?” 세베루스는 문 쪽을 향해 몸을 움직인다.

에반스는 그런 그를 알아차리지 못한 듯, 세베루스의 거실을 한가롭게 거닐며 벽난로 위에 놓인 사진들과 이제는 거의 썩어가는 교과서의 양각으로 새겨진 책등을 찬찬히 구경한다. 세베루스는 자신도 모르게 잠시 에반스를 지켜보았다. 이 어색한 상황에도 불구하고 에반스의 몸짓에는 우아함과 편안함이 깃들어 있었다. 그를 쳐다보고 싶게 만드는 숨겨진 그 능력은, 에반스가 무슨 말을 한다거나 바보 같은 짓을 해 다시 현실로 돌아오기 전까지 그를 보고 있다는 것도 잊게 만든다.

“이거 레코드에요?” 에반스가 비닐 상자 옆(잘 숨겨놓지 못한 게 틀림없다)에 웅크리고 앉으며 말했다. “에…. 머글 레코드네요? 한 번도 이런 걸 생각해 본 적은 - ”

목구멍 뒤편에서 쌉스름한 공포의 맛이 낫다. “하지 않았던 생각이란 게 뭐지?”

“그쪽이… 노래를 듣는다는 거요.”

세베루스는 작게 날카로운 숨을 들이마셨다. 그가 음악조차 듣지 않는 사람으로 생각될지도 모른다는 것이라. 셰익스피어의 소설이 귓전을 울린다 _(그는 너처럼 연극을 좋아하지 않아, 안토니우스. 그의 귀에는 어떤 음악도 들리지 않는 거야 - )_. “나도 음악을 듣는다.” 세베루스는 날카롭게 말한다. 에반스는 분노가 담겨 거친 세베루스의 목소리를 듣고 놀라며 고개를 끄덕거렸다.

“그런 것 같네요.” 에반스의 입술이 활처럼 휜다. “더 클래시랑…. 보위도 있네요! 이 음반은 명반이죠. 딜런도, 물론 좋고….”

“그런 것 같네요.” 에반스의 입술이 활처럼 휜다. “더 클래시랑…. 보위도 있네요! 이 음반은 명반이죠. 딜런도, 물론 좋고….”

“네가 모르는 걸까 봐 상기시켜 주는데, 나는 이제 들어가야 할 수업이 있다. 여기 태평하게 앉아 머글 음악 취향을 비교할 마음은 하나도 없다는 거지. 그리고 어젯밤 일에 신경을 쓸 거라고 생각했는데. 네 지갑이 도둑맞았으니까.”

에반스는 그 말에 오히려 즐거워하는 것 같았다. “아무한테도 별 도움이 되지 않을걸요. 제 카드는 날짜가 살짝 맞지 않거든요.” 세베루스는 혹 어젯밤 있던 실랑이에서 이 남자가 뇌진탕이라도 걸린 건 아닌지 생각했다. 세베루스가 머리의 상처를 적절히 치료하긴 했지만, 지금 상황으로 미루어 보면 폼프리 부인을 불러와야 했던 것 같았다.

“그럴지도 모르지만 - ”

“여기에서 일한 지 얼마나 됐어요?”

“거의 5년인데, 그게 너와 무슨 상관 - ”

“가르치는 일 좋아해요?”

세베루스는 콧방귀를 뀐다. “전혀. 하지만 내게 다른 선택지가 있던 것도 아니지 않았나?” 세베루스는 그가 이 이야기를(거의) 낯선 사람에게 누설할 이유가 전혀 없다는 것을 깨닫고는 말을 멈추었다. 에반스는 그의 목을 향해 지팡이를 겨누고 있지도 않았다. 에반스는 그의 차에 베리타세룸을 타지도 않았다. 변명의 여지는 없었다, 아무것도.

“네? 그게 무슨 말이에요?” 청년은 _블론드 온 블론드_ 레코드를 다소 거친 손짓으로 다루고 있었고, 세베루스는 자기도 모르게 이를 꽉 악물었다.

“무시무시한 죽음을 먹는 자였다는 사실은 이력서에 전혀 도움이 되는 경력이 아니지. 그리고 이 작은 대화가 몹시 즐겁긴 하지만, 내가 참석해야 할 다른 형태의 고문도 있어서 말이야.” 

에반스는 갑자기 고개를 들더니 이상한 모습으로 웃으며 입술을 구부렸다.

“혹시 알지는 모르겠는데, 그쪽도 정말, 꽤 재밌는 사람인 것 같아요. 그런 줄은 몰랐는데.”

“음악도 듣지 않고, 유머감각도 전혀 없는 사람이라. 에반스, 네가 생각하는 내 모습만 본다면, 대체 나에 대해 무슨 이야기를 들은 건지 - ” 뒤엣말은 더듬거리며 사라졌다. 세베루스는 릴리 에반스의 빌어먹을 사촌이 있는 곳에서 그녀를 언급한 적도 없었고 앞으로도 그럴 것이다, 앞으로도.

에반스는 그 침묵을 빨리 깨뜨린다. “좋은 말들이었어요. 오직, 언제나, 좋은 말뿐이었어요.” 에반스는 레코드의 가장자리를 매만지며 잠시 말을 멈추었다가 잇는다. “그리고 고마워요. 어젯밤 일 말이에요. 골목길에서 피 흘리고 있는 저를 무시하고 그냥 갈 수도 있었잖아요.”

“네 안의 자만심은 내게 고마워하지 않을 텐데. 유감스럽게도 다른 흉터가 생길 것 같더군.”

바삐 움직이던 에반스의 손이 멈추고 얼굴이 하얗게 질렸다. 지금보다 더 창백해지는 것이 가능할지도 모르겠지만, 어쨌든 외관상으로는 그렇게 보였다. “뭐라고요?”

“날이 무딘 물체에 긁힌 것 같은 상처가 이마 쪽에 나 있었다. 넌 아마 기억도 나지 않겠지만 말이야. 적절히 치료하긴 했는데 아직도 붉은 자국이 있는 걸로 봐서 흉터가 남을 것 같더군.”

“오.” 에반스가 망설이며 그의 머리선 쪽으로 손을 가져다 대었다. 그러더니 또 이렇게 말한다. “오.”

“네 이마에… 있는 걸… ” 세베루스는 젊은 청년의 걱정스러운 표정을 보며 마치 그게 중요한 일이라도 된 것처럼 마음이 불편해졌다. 그렇다고 세베루스가 무슨 잘못이라도 한 것은 아니다. 세베루스가 청년의 옷을 다 벗기고 몸 구석구석을 살핀 것도 아니다. 그렇다고 세베루스가 - 

“맞아요.” 에반스가 생각의 흐름을 방해한다. “그건 - 오래된 흉터에요. 어렸을 때 머리를 다쳤거든요.”

“그럼 말이 되는군.” 또 다시, 너무 친근한 농담처럼 들린다. 진정하자, 세베루스. “이제 감사의 말은 충분히 한 것 같으니, 여기서 나가주면 고맙겠어.”

에반스는 머리선을 만지작거리며 가만히 있었다. 세베루스는 무슨 사적인 부분이나 비밀스러운 장면이라도 목격한 것처럼 알 수 없는 기분이 느껴졌다. 그는 에반스가 어서 자리에서 일어나 주었으면 싶었다. 에반스는 문이 어디에 있는지도 알고 있었다. 어쩌면 이보다 더 심한 말을 해야 할 수도 있겠다.

에반스는 혀로 입술을 축였다. “아직 그 일로 화나 있다는 걸 알아요 - ”

“웃기지도 않는 소리.”

“ - 제 생각은 그렇지 않은걸요…. 혹시 우리 어딘가 나갈 수 있을까요? 잠깐 동안, 둘이서만, 얘기할 수 있는 곳으로요?”

“에반스.” 세베루스가 눈을 흘기며 한숨을 푹 내쉰다. “대체 넌 우리 사이가 뭐라고 생각하는 거지?”

“아, 그게요.” 또다. 또 흥미로운 모습으로 얼굴이 붉어져간다. 세베루스는 자신이 아직 저 모습을 잊지 않았다는 것에 조금 놀랐다. 마치 마지막으로 에반스를 봤던 이후로도 천천히 번져가는 저 붉은 홍조를 보아왔던 것처럼, 마치 눈꺼풀 뒤에서 보았던 것처럼, 잠을 자는 동안이나 아니면 - 

맙소사.

“당장 나가라.” 원치 않던 열기가 얼굴에 솟아오르자 세베루스가 식식대며 말했다. “이미 말했지만 - 분명 확실히 했을 텐데 - ” 세베루스는 말을 계속해서 더듬었다(무슨 10대 소년처럼 말이다). 분노나 창피함은 언제나 세베루스의 이성을 짓누르고, 그를 쓸모없고 어색하며 완전히 우스꽝스러운 사람으로 만들어 버린다.

“미안해요, 미안해요.” 에반스가 다가온다. 세베루스는 손을 들어 다가오는 그를 막고 싶은 설명할 수 없는 충동에 휩싸인다(절대, 절대 그가 내게 닿도록 해서는 안 돼). 전혀 반갑지 않은 저 청년을 문밖으로 밀어내거나 빌어먹을 돌계단 아래로 내쫓고 싶었다. “아셔야 할 게 있다니까요. 할 얘기가 있어요 - ”

“뭘 모르나 본데, 난 이제 수업에 들어가야 - ”

“5분만 줘요, 딱 5분 만요.”

“내게는 그럴 시간이 - ”

“제 말 좀 _들어봐요_.” 에반스는 세베루스가 쳐 놓은 경계 안으로 들어선다. 이렇게 가까이에선, 세베루스는 에반스의 이마에 새로 생긴 흉터를 볼 수 있었다. 완벽하게 밝은 그의 피부에 선명히 대비되는 우아한 분홍빛이다. 세베루스의 손가락이 충동으로 찌릿거렸다.

“저 -” 에반스가 말을 멈춘다. 다시 입을 연다. “저는 - ” 에반스가 다시 시도한다.

“그래, 듣고 있어.”

“이런 - 맙소사 - ” 에반스는 그 말 이후로 갑자기 몸을 훅 꺾었다. 처음에는 그가 웃는 줄로만 알았다. 하지만 에반스의 몸 전체가 고문 받는 듯이 떨려 왔고, 들려오는 무거운 숨소리와 손가락이 떨리는 방식은 분명 고통에서 나온 것이다.

“왜 그러지?” 차올랐던 분노가 한순간에 날아간다. 마치 처음부터 그곳에 없었던 것처럼(유령처럼, 그림자처럼).

“제 - 말을 - 들어 봐요 - ” 에반스가 두 손으로 머리를 움켜쥐며 소리친다. “꼭 - 해야 하는 - ” 검은 머리칼 속에서 하얗게 질린 손마디가 더욱 창백해 보였다. 

“왜 그러지?” 세베루스는 자신도 모르게 청년을 향해 손을 뻗으며 말한다.

“손대지 마요, 오 맙소사 - ” 세베루스의 손이 닿은 곳에서 에반스의 몸이 움찔거리며 떨렸다. “머리가, 머리에서 - ”

“ _에피스키_.” 세베루스가 지팡이를 한 번 휘두르며 시도한다. 그러자 에반스가 숨을 헐떡였다. “ _레스티치오_.” 세베루스가 다시 시도한다. “ _레스티치오!_ ”

“들어 봐요 - ” 에반스가 거의 훌쩍이며 말한다. “전 - 알아요 - ”

“사람을 불러오겠어.” 세베루스가 식식대며 재빨리 움직였다. 그의 손은 극심한 공황과 아드레날린, 그리고 다른 무언가, 무언가 알 수 없는 것으로 떨리고 있었다.

“가지 - 마요 - ”

“사람을 불러오겠다고.” 세베루스가 다시 말하고, 문밖으로 나가 던전 안을 빠르게 헤쳐나간다. 그는 빠른 걸음으로 걸으며, 그의 넓은 보폭으로 가능한 한 번에 많은 거리를 이동하다가, 종국에는 달리기 시작한다. 세베루스가 의무실에 도착했을 때에는 너무 숨이 차 제대로 된 설명도 할 수가 없었다. “제발 - 빨리 - ” 같은 단어들만 간신히 내뱉고는 놀란 폼프리 부인을 데리고 다시 그의 방 쪽으로 급히 떠났다.

그렇게 도착한 그의 방에는 아무도 없다.

세베루스는 방 이곳저곳을 둘러보았다. 심지어는 소파 아래나 침대 아래도 확인하고, 벽장이란 벽장과 옷장들을 다 열어젖혔다. 결국 폼프리 부인이 이렇게 물었다. “괜찮은 거니?” 머리를 다친 학생을 대하는 목소리였다.

“나가세요.” 세베루스가 쏘아붙인다. 당혹스러움과 창피로 얼굴이 훅 달아올랐다. 폼프리는 ‘흥.’ 하는 소리를 내더니 전혀 부드럽지 않은 방식으로 문을 닫고서 나갔다. 드디어, 혼자 남게 된 세베루스는 이를 악물고 침묵 속에서 큰 소리로 외친다.

“에반스? 대체 어딜 간 거지?”

아무런 답이 들려오지 않는다. 세베루스는 이번에는 침실로 들어가 다시 불러본다.

“에반스? 에반스?” 그리고 마침내, “해리?”

아무런 대답이 없다. 세베루스는 숨을 내쉰다. 그 숨소리 하나가 텅 비어버린 방 속에서 천둥처럼 울려 퍼졌다.

_You say you love me and you’re thinkin’ of me_

_날 사랑한다고, 나만 생각한다고 너는 말해_

_But you know you could be wrong_

_그럴 수 없단 걸 너도 알고 있으면서_

_You say you told me that you wanna hold me_

_날 놓지 않겠다고, 약속했다고 너는 말해_

_But you know you’re not that strong_

_그렇게는 못한다는 걸 너도 알고 있으면서_

_I just can’t do what I done before_

_나는 전처럼 돌아가지 못하고_

_I just can’t beg you anymore_

_전처럼 네게 사랑을 기대할 수도 없어_

_I’m gonna let you pass and I’ll go last_

_이제 널 보내주고 나는 홀로 여기 남아_

_When time will tell just who fell_

_누가 상처받은 건지, 누가 남겨진 건지_

_And who’s been left behind_

_시간이 우리에게 일러줄 때까지_

_When you go your way and I go mine._

_너는 너의 길을 가고 나는 나의 길을 갈게._

_Bob Dylan_

_“너의 길과 나의 길(You’ll Go Your Way and I’ll Go Mine)”_


	4. 제3장: 30분이 지나

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 이번 화 맨 밑에 나오는 시는 중의적으로 해석될 여지가 많기에 번역본과 원본을 같이 적어두었습니다! (시는 특히나 직역하면 이상하게 들리는 것이 있기에 구글에 올라온 논문이나 시 분석 등을 참고하여 의역했습니다.)
> 
> 백업용 글이므로, 지속적인 수정이 이뤄지지 않습니다. 오타나 오역이 신경쓰이신다면 포스타입(https://hyun4215translate.postype.com/series/525871/스네해리-해리스네-번역글-모음) 으로 가 주세요!
> 
> * 역자에게 응원을 남겨주고 싶으시거든 포스타입 활용을 부탁드립니다 :)

UWL(the Universty of Wizarding London)과 마찬가지로 양자 마법 학과는 규모가 작았다. (해리는 요크셔에 위치한 훨씬 더 조잡하고 인기 있는 Magical Arts 대학을 가기보다 UWL에 가기를 택했다) 해리가 오러가 되기보다 계속 대학을 다니겠다고 결정했을 때, 그의 친구들은 모두 충격을 받으며 놀라워했다(그중에서도 헤르미온느의 반응이 제일 장관이었다). 해리는 호그와트에 다녔을 동안에는 학교라는 곳에 별로 연연하지 않아 했는데도, 전쟁 이후로는 많은 것들이 - 바뀌었다. 해리는 친구들에게 정말로 되고 싶은 직업이 뭔지 찾을 때까지만 대학에 남아 있을 거라고 말해두었지만 진실은 그렇지 않았다. 해리는 누군가에 대적하는 것에 지쳐 버렸다. 다시는 누군가와 대적할 준비가 될 것 같지 않았다.

"홀 박사님?" 해리가 채점을 끝낸 과제 더미들을 들고서 지도 교수실 문에 노크한다.

엘레너 홀 박사는 그 누구보다 루나 러브굿과 똑 닮은 사람이었다. 만약 루나가 30살이 되어서, 일곱 마리 정도의 고양이를 입양하고 어두운 옷만 즐겨 입는 사람이 된다면 홀 박사와 거의 똑같을 거다. 홀 박사는 두 눈이 휘둥그레져서 교수실 문을 살짝 열었다. 열린 문틈 사이로 향 좋은 연기가 훅 끼쳤다.

"해리! 정말 반갑구나. 어서 들어오렴." 해리는 채점한 과제들을 홀 박사의 책상 위에 올려놓고, 의자에 놓인 책 더미들을 다른 곳으로 옮기고는 자리에 앉는다.

"그동안 어떻게 지냈니? 너무 바쁘진 않았겠지?"

"적당히 바빴죠." 해리가 대답한다. "한 살짜리 아들이 있는 사람이라면 누구나 그럴걸요."

"오, 맞아 그랬었지. 내 정신 좀 봐. 아들들은 잘 지내고 있는 거니?"

해리는 자신도 모르게 살짝 웃는다. 아이들 생각을 할 때면 언제나 웃음부터 나왔다."네, 놀랄 정도로요. 정말 운이 좋았죠."

"그렇다니 다행이구나. 여기 온 김에, 요즘 네가 쓴 논문 초고를 흥미롭게 읽고 있다는 걸 말해줘야겠구나. 정말 흔치 않은 시간 여행에 대한 사례들을 다루고 있어서 말이지."

("이런 건 집착일 뿐이야." 지니가 산더미처럼 쌓인 전문 서적들을 보며 눈살을 찌푸렸다. "대체 뭘 위해서 그러는 건데? 그 회중시계는 멈춘 지 오래야, 해리. 다시 돌아갈 수 있는 건지도 모르잖아." 그날 밤에는 엄청나게 큰 말다툼이 오갔다. 함께 살게 된 이후로 이렇게 싸운 것은 처음이었다. 대체 무엇 때문에 그랬느냐고? 집착 때문에.)

"흥미롭게 보셨다니 뿌듯하네요." 해리는 다시 현재로 돌아온다. "많은 난관이 있기는 하지만, 그만큼 많은 책들을 뒤져보고 있어요. 제 생각에 점점 답을 찾고 있는 것 같아요."

"해리 네 의견에 따르면 이 시간 여행은 말이나 생각에 따라 좌우되는 것이 분명한데 - 전혀 이런 경우를 본 적이 없단다. 어디서 이런 생각을 한 거니?"

("뻔하잖아, 안 그래?" 헤르미온느가 자신도 모르게 한숨을 쉰다. 해리는 스네이프를 두 번째로 만난 일에 대해 쉬지 않고 얘기해댔고, 헤르미온느는 몇 달 전 해리를 도와주지 않겠다고 맹세까지 했건만 해리의 계속되는 질문 사례에는 당할 재간이 없었다. "그 시계는 네가 미래의 일들을 누설하게 두지 않는 거야. 그래서 첫 번째도, 두 번째도 네가 스네이프에게 미래를 말해주려고 할 때마다 현재로 돌아온 거지."

"그럼 그 고통은 - 대체 왜 -"

"스네이프 앞에서 네가 단순히 사라질 수 없으니까. 그럼 스네이프도 무슨 일이 있다는 걸 눈치챌 거잖아. 그래서 네가 홀로 남겨졌을 때만 다시 현재로 돌아올 수 있는 거야."

해리는 입을 살짝 벌린 채 헤르미온느를 멍하니 바라봤다. 헤르미온느는 눈을 흘기며 이렇게 말했다.

"내가 말해줄 수 있는 건 이게 다야, 알겠어? 다른 말들은 해 줄 수 없어.")

"해리?" 홀 박사가 그를 의아하게 쳐다보고 있었다. 해리는 다시 한번 정신을 추스른다. (그의 지도 교수가 적정량보다 많은 향을 피워놓은 이 방에 있을 때면 더욱이 이런저런 생각들이 드는 것이 분명했다) "어디 아픈 데라도 있니?"

"아니요, 전- 괜찮습니다. 죄송해요 - 요즘 들어 많은 생각이 들어서요."

"아, 그럴 수 있겠군. 다가오는 기념식에 해리 네가 연설한다고 하던데."

"음 - 아마도요. 어쩌면요." 해리는 그 행사에 참여하겠다고 확언을 한 적도 없었는데, 빌어먹을 마법부는 이미 동네방네 떠벌리며 광고하고 다니는 것이 분명했다. 생각만으로도 짜증이 났다.

"네게는 좋은 일 아니겠니. 물론 동료 교수들과 나는 그 행사에 참가하지 않기로 했지만 - 다들 개인적인 문제로 말이야. 하지만 해리 너라면 잘 해낼 수 있을 거란다."

해리는 가짜 미소를 지어 보였다. 요즘 들어 그는 점점 표정을 만들어내는 데 능숙해지고 있었다.

아이들은 할머니 집에 놀러 나갔고 지니는 직장 동료와 함께 술자리가 있다고 했다. 해리는 그의 침실에서 책이라도 읽어보려고 하지만 역시 이번에도 얻는 것은 별로 없었다. 그는 새 양피지를 앞에 놓고 강제로 떠맡게 된 연설을 준비하려고도 해 보는데 모든 말들이 다 덧없는 것처럼 느껴졌다. 공허했다. 해리는 양피지를 구겨서 아무렇게나 던져버리고, 침대에 누워 라디오를 켠다.

_"나를 두고 떠나 줘, 네가 원하는 만큼 천천히..."_

해리는 라디오를 끈다. 

해리는 두 번째로 스네이프를 만난 뒤 현재로 돌아온 그날을 기억한다. 입안은 바싹 말랐고 온 세상이 빙빙 돌고 있었다. 여기서 넘어져 버리면 다시는 일어나지 못한다는 걸 해리는 알고 있었다. (차를 마실 때 얼굴을 붉힌) 스네이프가, (너무 쉽게 술에 취하던) 스네이프가, (웃을 바에는 차라리 목을 졸라 죽어버릴 것처럼 굴던) 스네이프가 이 세상에 없었으니까. 아직도. 그리고 해리에게는, 갑작스레 그 사실이 큰 충격으로 다가왔다. 

펜시브 안에서 그의 기억을 처음 보았을 때 스네이프를 살리지 못했다는 걸 후회했어야 했다. 그 남자가 자신의 어머니를 사랑했고, 어둠의 마왕을 막고 살아남은 소년을 구하려 한평생을 바치고, 겨우 벌레만도 못한 취급을 받으면서도 몇 번이고 스스로의 안위조차도 포기한 사람이었다는 걸 알게 되었을 때 후회했어야 했다. 그래, 해리는 후회했었다. 정말로. 세상의 무게를 모두 등에 짊어진 것처럼 마음이 편치 않았다. 그리고 이제까지 -

이렇게 아파본 적이 없었다. 남자의 거실에 실오라기가 튀어나오려 하는 낡고 헤진 소파가 있다는 걸 알기 전에는. 영 아메리칸 음반이 얼마나 손때가 묻어 있었는지, 딜런 앨범에 누가 손을 대면 남자가 이를 꽉 악물고는 했다는 사실을 알기 전에는 말이다.

이제까지 이렇게 아픈 적이 없었다.

영원히 낫지 않는 상처처럼, 흉터를 남기는 흔적이었다.

##### 10월. 스물여섯의 세베루스와 스물 두 살의 해리.

* * *

두 손 가득 가방에 실험 도구들, 그리고 책 여러 권을 들고 정신없이 길을 가던 세베루스는 젊은 청년이 그에게 부딪혀 뒤로 넘어지기 전까지 앞에 누가 있다는 것도 알아채지 못했다.

"대체 어딜 보고 - " 넘어진 남자가 사과를 함과 동시에 세베루스도 함께 쏘아 붙였다.

"정말 죄송해요, 제가 - "해리 에반스는 테가 두꺼운 안경을 쓰고 올빼미처럼 고개를 들어 눈을 깜빡인다. 상황을 파악하기까지 조금 오랜 시간이 걸렸다. 세베루스는 손에 힘이 풀려 느닷없이 가방을 떨어뜨린다.

"너 - " 세베루스가 간신히 말한다. 혀가 입천장에 딱 붙어버린 것 같은 느낌이었다.

"스네이프!" 에반스가 그의 이름을 소리쳐 부르며 활짝 웃는다. 따라 웃고픈 충동이 들게 하는 미소였다. 에반스는 갑자기 주위가 낯설어지기라도 한 듯 이리저리 고개를 돌렸다. "진짜- 진짜 스네이프네요. 너무 오랜만이라." 

에반스는 재빨리 일어서며 청바지 위에 손바닥을 문질러 닦았다. 언제나 세베루스가 에반스를 마주칠 때면, 이 청년은 더더욱 이상한 옷을 입고 있었다. 지금의 에반스는 물에 흠뻑 젖은 모습이다. 마치 옷을 입고 사워를 했다거나 우산 없이 폭풍우를 해쳐간 사람 같았다. 물론 말도 안 되는 생각이다. 오늘 영국의 날씨는 하루 종일 맑았으니까. 예전의 그때처럼, 세베루스는 에반스가 완전히 다른 세계에서 온 것 같다는 느낌을 받지만 그 말을 소리 내어 얘기하지 않는다. 에반스가 앞에 있으면 아무 말도 할 수 없는 것 같았다.

"부딪힌 건 미안해요." 에반스가 떨어진 세베루스의 책들을 주워모으며 말한다. "서두르고 있었거든요. 여기- 주변에서 제가 아는 사람을 만날 거라곤 생각도 못 했어요."

"아." 세베루스는 살짝 숨이 막혀 온다. "그렇군."

에반스는 계속해서 싱글 벙글거렸다. 살짝 외설적인 느낌의 그 미소를 짓는 청년은, 절대 세베루스가 가던 길을 계속해서 가도록 가만히 놔둘 것 같지도 않았다."그동안 어떻게 지냈어요? 학교는 - 어때요?"

"평소와 같았지." 세베루스는 떨어뜨린 가방을 줍고는 발걸음을 재촉했다. 그러자 에반스가 그의 앞을 가로막았다.

"마지막으로 우리가 만났을 때는 미안했어요. 귀찮은 짐덩어리였죠, 제가. 그리고 그렇게 갑자기 떠난 것도 - 전 - "

세베루스는 청년이 재빠르게 이야기를 지어내는 것 같다는 느낌을 받는다.

"가끔씩 두통이 일어서요. 몸 상태가 이래서 - 특별한 약을 먹어야 해서 - 바로 약을 가지러 갈 수밖에 - "

"난 지금 약속이 있다." 세베루스가 에반스의 말을 가로막으며 그의 옆을 스쳐 지나간다. 그 자리에 가만히 서서 에반스가 그를 웃음거리로 만들도록 놔둘 생각은 없었다. 몇 초 동안은 세베루스 자신의 발걸음 소리만 들렸고, 세베루스는 해리 에반스가 그에게서 멀리 떨어져 있는걸, 먼지 속에 홀로 남겨진 모습을 생각하며 냉혹하게 웃음 지었다. 그러다 갑자기 움직이는 소리가 들리더니, 청년은 (언제나 그랬듯이 참으로 우아하게) 그의 옆에 서서 걷고 있었다.

“여기 책이요.” 에반스가 말한다.

"말했듯이, 나는 참석해야 할 약속이 있고, 불가결한 일만으로도 시간이 부족 - " 세베루스는 말을 멈춘다. 그들이 부딪혔을 때 세베루스가 바닥에 떨어뜨린 책들을 에반스가 아직도 들고 있었다.

"여기 책이요." 에반스가 다시 말했다. 세베루스는 즉시 청년의 손에 들려 있는 그 망할 책들을 휙 채갔는데, 그와 동시에 팔 사이에 불안불안하게 끼워져있던 두 권의 책이 떨어져 버린다. 에반스는 바로 무릎을 꿇고 떨어진 책들을 주웠다.

"내 소지품들을 주워 줬다고 해서 고맙단 인사를 들을 거라곤 생각도 하지 마라. 너 없이도 충분히 - "

"가야 한다는 약속이 어디쯤이에요?"

"분명히 말하는데, 네가 참견할 일이 - "

"전 아무 데도 갈 곳이 없는걸요. 만약 그리 멀지 않다면 같이 가는 건 어때요? 이- 물건들을 좀 들어 줄게요."

네가 할 수 있는 일이 있지, 지금 당장 내 눈앞에서 꺼져 버리는 거다. (세베루스의 머릿속에서 그 말들이 메아리친다. 하지만 세베루스에게는 그 단어들에게 목소리를 입힐 만한 힘이 없다. 너무나 길고 피곤한 한 주였다.)

“고맙지만 난 네 도움을 필요로 하지 않는다.” 세베루스는 그렇게 쏘아붙이고 에반스가 들고 있던 책들을 잡아채어 턱 밑으로 밀어 넣었다(그가 얼마나 우스꽝스러워 보이는지도 충분히 알고 있었다). 세베루스는 에반스를 보며 짧고 날카롭게 고개를 끄덕이고는 다시 한번 몸을 돌려 거리를 내려가기 시작한다. 그렇게 한 20미터쯤 걸어가자 한 권의 책이 그의 손에서 미끄러졌고, 들고 있던 나머지 책들 모두가 무자비하게 땅에 떨어진다.

에반스는 눈을 한 번 깜빡이기도 전에 그를 따라잡았다. 한 번 보다 더 많이 깜빡이긴 했다(어떤 이유에서인지 세베루스의 심장박동은 다소 빨라진다). 그들은 포장도로 위에서 함께 웅크리고 있다. 세베루스는 가능한 한 빨리 모든 소지품들을 한 데 모으려고 하는데도, 그의 손과 손가락이 움직이는 방식은 여전히 우아하다.

“이렇게나 많은 걸 들고 어딜 가는 거예요?"

“다시 한번 말하지만, 나는 이 약속에 대한 문제를 너와 의논하고픈 마음은 추호도 없다.”

“분명 - 그러니까, 이 물건들을 크기를 줄이면 되지 않나요? 아니면 가방에 넣고 가거나?”

세베루스는 눈알을 뒤룩 굴리며 일어선다. “그래, 그렇게 모든 일들에 대한 해결책이 있으셨지? 지난 26년 동안 내가 너 없이 어떻게 살았는지 참으로 궁금하군.”

“26년이요? 당신 26살이군요. 당연히 그렇겠죠. 그래서 - ” 청년이 멍하니 말끝을 흐린다. 세베루스에게는 이런 멍청이들에게 낭비할 시간이 없다.

“얘기가 나와서 말인데, 머글 친척들은 마법으로 크기를 줄인 책들이 존재한다는 걸 다소 받아들이지 못하더군. 특히 - ”

“머글 친척이 있었어요? 몰랐네요 - 이름이 뭔데요?”

빌어먹을. _머글 질병들과 그 개요_ 라고 적힌 책이 세베루스의 손에서 미끄러지기 시작한다.

“좋아. 약속엔 지금 이대로도 충분히 늦었으니, 만약 네가 최소한의 존경을 가지고 내 책을 다루고, 평화롭게 입을 닫고 있겠다고 약속하면, 넌 - 이 약속에 동행해도 좋다.” 사실 이것보다는 더 모욕을 담아 말하려고 했다. 모로 봐도 청년의 동행이 부담스럽다는 건 변하지 않을 사실이니, 차라리 에반스가 실질적인 도움을 주도록 하는 편이 더 나을 거라고 생각했다. 그 작고, 마지못해 하는 말들에 에반스의 얼굴에 웃음이 활짝 피어날 거라고는 생각하지 못했다. 

“가만히 있는 거 하면 저죠.” 에반스가 약속한다. 돌멩이 위에 내리쬐는 햇볕처럼 따뜻하고 밝은 미소다.

“그것보다 더 조용히 해라.” 세베루스는 이렇게 쏘아붙이지만 에반스는 여전히 웃고 있는 채다.

세베루스는 목적지에 도착하면 에반스를 떨쳐내 버릴 작정이었다. 누군가 그의 큰고모를 함께 방문한다거나, 큰고모가 살고 있는 공립 임대 주택의 추잡함과 악취를 견뎌내줄 거라고는 생각하지 못했다. 그럼에도 에반스는 여전히 그의 옆에 서서 - 콘크리트로 지어진 아파트 현관문을 열고 그의 뒤에서 조용히 계단을 올라간다. 에반스는 세베루스가 예상했던 어떤 종류의 말도 하지 않았다. 이를테면 곧 무너질 것 같은 이 아파트 건물에 대해서라던가, 아니면 모든 세입자의 저녁 식사 냄새가 한 데 뒤섞여 있는 악취라던가, 노랗게 칠해진 벽의 페인트가 줄줄이 벗겨지고 있다는 것에 아무런 말을 하지 않는다. 에반스는 세베루스에게 머글 친척이 있다는 걸 무시하고 헐뜯지도 않았다. 어쩌면 이미 릴리에게서 들어서 알고 있었을지도 모르겠지만, 아가네타 스네이프를 같이 방문한다는 건 완전히 다른 문제였다.

“책은 여기에 두고 가면 된다.” 세베루스가 큰고모의 방에 다다르자 조용히 말했다(412번 방. 4라고 쓰여있는 숫자는 오래전부터 떨어져 나갔고, 현재로서는 페인트가 떨어진 자국으로나마 희미하게 보일 뿐이다).

“다른 데에서 기다리고 있을까요? 만약 그리 오래 걸리지 않는다면 그렇게 할게요. 혹시 같이 가길 원하면 - ”

“그쯤에서 그만하지.” 세베루스는 의도한 것보다 더 날카롭게 말한다. “이만하면 됐다. 나는 더 이상 네 - ”

목구멍에 가시가 잔뜩 박힌 것 같은 목소리가 그의 말을 가로막았다.

"세베루스? 빌어먹을, 또 너니? 언제나처럼 내가 텔레비전이나 좀 보려고 하면 방해를 해대는구나." 몸집이 작고 주름이 자글자글한 노파가 412호의 문틈 사이로 고개를 빼꼼 내밀었다. 노파는 그리 나쁘지 않은 행색이었다. 그녀의 검은 머리는 가능한 모든 방향으로 뻗쳐 있었고 옷에는 여기저기 음식들이 묻어 얼룩덜룩했다. 목소리는 또 다른 문제였다. 아가네타는 문을 열면서 격렬하게 기침을 하더니 쳐다보기도 싫은 것을 땅에 뱉었다. 세베루스는 행여나 뭐라도 밟을세라 발밑을 잘 보고 걸음을 디뎠다.

"하느님 맙소사, 무슨 저승사자라도 찾아온 줄 알겠네. 지금 친구를 데려온 거니? 네가 뭐라고 생각할진 모르겠다만 여긴 지랄맞은 호스텔 같은 곳이 아니야. 거기 서서 파리나 들어오게 하지 말고, 어서 들어와, 들어오라고."세베루스가 말리기도 전에, 아가네타는 에반스의 한쪽 팔을 붙잡고 불쌍한 청년을 방 안으로 끌어당기고 있었다. 에반스는 약간은 겁에 질리고 약간은 흥미진진하단 얼굴로 방 안으로 끌려가기 직전까지 세베루스를 바라보다가, 이내 아파트 안으로 사라져 버렸다. 세베루스는 한숨을 쉬었다. 이렇게 또 에반스는 그도 모르게 세베루스의 삶에 들어와 버렸다. 이제는 별로 놀랄 일도 아니었다.

그럼에도, 세베루스는 에반스를 따라 집 안으로 들어간다.

아가네타는 방 안에 있는 유일한 의자에 앉았다. 그 의자는 번쩍번쩍거리는 텔레비전(수신이 자꾸 끊기곤 했다) 바로 앞에 있었고 다른 구석에는 세베루스의 키만큼 높이 잡지 더미가 쌓여 있었는데, 잡지뿐 아니라 정기구독하는 신문이 담긴 우편 봉투, 클립으로 모아둔 쿠폰들, 그리고 거리에서 주운 별의별 것들도 있었다. 집 안의 창문들은 모두 테이프가 덕지덕지 붙어있고 풀칠이 된 작은 판자 조각들로 막혀 있었다. ("안전하지 않거든." 아가네타는 이렇게 말했다. "그 모든 사람들이 안을 들여다보도록 놔두는 건 전혀 안전하지 않아. 사람들이 뭘 볼지 누가 알겠어?" 그래서 세베루스는 며칠 지나지 않아 아가네타에게 커튼을 가져다주었다. 아가네타는 '커튼 따위'를 가져온 그를 마구 욕하면서 가방 안에 커튼을 쑤셔놓고는 물건 더미 위에 올려놓았다. 아가네타는 황금 덩어리라도 지키고 있는 용 같았다.)

에반스는 방 한가운데에 어색하게 서서 아무것도 넘어뜨리지 않으려고 노력 중이었다. 반면 세베루스는 딸려 있는 부엌으로 피신해서 가지고 온 작은 가방에 들어있던 냉동 고기 파이들과 타르트 여러 개, 그리고 오랫동안 보관할 수 있는 음식들을 꺼냈다. 그는 집요정에게 "유통기한이 긴 머글 음식"을 요청했었고 이게 그들이 생각해 낸 음식들이었는데, 이 음식들을 먹을 당사자는 그다지 기뻐하지 않을 것 같았다.

"거기 뒤에서 뭐 이렇게 달그락거리는 소리를 내는 거야?" 아가네타가 숨을 씨근거리며 말한다. "망할 대사가 하나도 안 들리잖아! 이렇게 말해봤자 소용도 없겠지. 넌 말을 알아듣지도 못할 만큼 멍청하니까. 네 애인이 바람피우고 있잖아, 이 천하의 머저리 같은 놈!" 마지막 말은 타닥 소리를 내고 있는 텔레비전을 향해 소리친 거다. 세베루스는 에반스 쪽을 흘끗 보았다. 이미 청년의 눈은 왕방울만 하게 커져 있다.

세베루스는 마지막으로 담긴 음식들을 모두 꺼내 정리하고는 거실로 돌아온다. 아가네타 큰고모는 드라마가 끝나고 광고가 나오기 전까지 아무에게도 눈길을 주지 않아서, 세베루스와 에반스는 아무 말 없이 가만히 서 있었다. 텔레비전에서 어떤 남자가 세제에 대해 크게 떠벌거릴 때서야 아가네타는 새처럼 생긴 눈으로 그녀의 집에 방문한 사람들을 응시했다.

"그래서, 오늘 데려온 사람은 누구지? 똥구멍으로 널 받아내는 애인인가?" 아가네타는 낄낄거리며 웃었다.

세베루스는 몸이 굳는다. 혼자서 고모를 참아내는 것은 문제도 아니었다. 이런 식의 화법에는 이미 익숙해졌다. 그런데 누군가와 함께 있는 건, 누군가가 모욕당하는 그를 지켜보고 있는 걸 견디기에는 어려웠다. 에반스는 얼굴이 새빨개졌고 세베루스는 속이 뒤틀리는 것 같았다.

놀랍게도 먼저 입을 연 건 에반스였다.

"사실 세베루스와 제- 사촌은 같은 학교를 다녔어요. 그래서 여기까지 책을 들고 오는 세베루스를 도와준 거죠." 청년의 어조는 평탄했고 목소리 또한 또박또박했다. 마치 에반스도 신경질을 부리는 사촌이 있는 것처럼 익숙해 보였다.

아가네타는 두 사람을 유심히 쳐다보았다. "확실히 세베루스와 어울려 다닐 타입은 아닌 것 같은데." 아가네타는 다시 기침을 하며 가슴을 쿵쿵 때린다. 그러더니 고개를 휙 들어 세베루스를 손으로 가리키며 말한다. "여기 있는 놈은 날 때부터 게이인 놈이거든. 너도 몸조심하거라, 얘야. 분명 어디서 에이즈라도 옮아올 게 분명한데 왜 아직도 내 집을 드나들도록 허락하고 있는 건지."언제나처럼 굴욕을 당한 세베루스는 아가네타가 흘린 사실에 대한 에반스의 반응을 보려고 그의 쪽을 힐끗 보았다. 수상쩍게도 에반스는 불편해하는 기색이 아니었다. 대신 다른 것보다 몹시 화가 난 것 같았다. 에반스가 입을 떼자 세베루스는 재빨리 머리를 굴리고는 에반스가 뭐라 말하기도 전에 끼어들었다.

"폐는 좀 어떠세요?" 그는 마법약 상자를 열면서 아가네타에게 묻는다.

“망할 숨이 안 쉬어져. 두통도 다시 심해졌고. 그리고 네가 놔두고 간 음식은 하나도 안 먹을 거니 그리 알아라. 난 너 같은 사람들의 동정은 필요 없으니까. 그리고 너 같은 놈들이 파이에 뭘 넣었을지 누가 알겠어? 분명 몸에 해로운 것일 테지.”

아가네타는 언제나 이런 식의 말을 하지만 언제나 세베루스가 가져온 음식들을 먹었다. 아가네타가 보던 드라마가 다시 시작하자 세베루스는 이를 악물었다.

“숨 쉬는 건 아침에 더 어렵나요? 아니면 밤에?”

“밤에. 그리고 좀 닥쳐주련? 젬마가 임신했을지도 모른다니까.”

“그럼 두통은 - 특별히 자주 아픈 시간대라도 있나요?”

“대부분 오후에. 망할 것들.”

“배는 어떠세요? 다른 문제는 없고요?

에반스는 아무 말도 하지 않고 그들의 대화를 지켜보기만 했다. 세베루스는 감사할 지경이었다.

“괜찮아. 전에 네가 준 고약한 맛이 나는 약을 먹은 이후로 괜찮아졌어. 다 늙은 나를 쥐도 새도 모르게 독살하려는 거겠지.”

“잠시 맥박을 재 봐도 괜찮을까요?”

“네가 내게 손을 대도록 놔두면 내가 멍청한 거지. 마지막으로 네놈이 만진 게 어떤 걸지 누가 알겠어?” 아가네타는 그렇게 말하면서도 한쪽 팔을 내밀고 있다. 세베루스는 엄지와 검지로 그녀의 팔목을 잡고, 천천히 심박수를 세어 본다. 만족한 세베루스는 아가네타의 손목을 풀어주었다. 그리고 그는 가져온 책들 중 하나를 집어 목차를 꼼꼼히 살펴보다가, 불만족한 얼굴로 책을 덮었다. 언제나 신간을 읽는 건 시간 낭비였다. 세베루스는 신간 대신에 가장 좋아하는 책들 중 하나인 _머글 약을 만들어 보아요!_ 를 집어 들고 호흡기 질환에 대해 서술되어 있는 챕터를 훑어본다.

“그 기침을 낫게 할 만한 약을 지어 드릴게요. 몇 시간은 걸릴 테니, 내일 다시 오죠. 약을 먹으면 폐 쪽에도 무리가 덜 갈 거예요. 그리고 병원에 가보시는 게 - ”

“병원에? 내가 왜? 의사 놈들은 우릴 죽이려고 있는 거야. 그리고 대부분은 끔찍한 외국인들이지. 안전하지 않다고.”

“그렇군요.” 세베루스는 자리에서 일어서 가방을 챙기면서, 다소 놀란 표정으로 그들의 대화를 지켜보고 있던 에반스에게 한 번 고개를 끄덕인다. “그럼 오늘은 이만 가 보죠. 내일 다시 올게요. 대략 - 열 시쯤은 어떠세요? 아니면 열 시 반?”

아가네타는 그의 말을 반쯤 흘려듣는 것 같았다. “마음대로 해. 늘 그랬으면서 새삼스럽게.”

세베루스는 문 쪽을 향해 걸어갔고 에반스는 두 손을 배배 꼰 채로 그를 뒤따른다. 에반스는 분명 뭔가를 말하고 싶어 하는 것 같았지만 세베루스는 별로 듣고 싶은 생각이 없었다. 고맙게도 에반스는 문밖을 나서기 전까지 (아가네타가 어깨너머로 이렇게 말하는 것이 들렸다. “그래, 꺼져 버려. 드디어 나가주는군.”) 아무 말도 하지 않았다. 사실 에반스는, 두 사람이 아파트를 빠져나와 조금 더 번화한 시내의 길가를 걷기 전까지 아무런 말도 하지 않았다.

“고모 분은 그렇게 말씀하시면 안 되는 거였어요.” 에반스가 두 손 가득 책들을 들고서는 조용히 웅얼거렸다. 세베루스는 코웃음을 쳤다.

“내 유일한 고모는 해선 안 되는 일들을 많이 하지.”

“고모 분한테는 그쪽 말고는 다른 가족들이 없는 거예요?" 에반스는 화제를 놓아줄 생각이 없어 보인다. 

“말을 섞어줄 가족은 내가 유일하지.” 세베루스는 더 이상 얘길 하고 싶지 않았다. 대답은 여기서 끝난 거였다. 그런데 어떻게 된 일인지 담즙이라도 역류하는 것처럼 단어들이 계속해서 입 밖으로 쏟아져 나왔다. 해리 에반스 때문이다. 틀림없이 그런 거다. “아가네타는 내 할머니의 동생이다. 우리 가족과 친밀한 사이는 아니었지만, 한 번은 - 꽤 괜찮게 대해줬었지. 내 어머니께.” 지금도 그 광경이 눈에 선했다. 그의 어머니는 멍이 들고 코에선 피가 줄줄 흘러나오는 채로 구석에서 떨고 있었고, 아가네타가, 무식하고 끔찍한 그의 큰고모가, 자신의 조카를 집 밖으로 내쫓는 걸 (“에일린에게서 떨어져라 - 네 어미가 이런 널 본다고 생각해 봐, 정말 크게 낙담하실거다, 이 겁쟁이 같은 놈 - ”), 아가네타는 마치 정신이 나갔거나 두려움 따위는 없는 사람처럼 술에 취해 고래고래 욕을 하는 아버지 면전에서 문을 걸어 잠갔다. 그러자 아버지는 미친 듯이 소리를 질러대며 얇은 나무 문짝이 부러질 때까지 문을 두들겼다.

그 후로 망할 아버지는 거의 2주 동안 집에 돌아오지 않았다. 그 2주라는 시간 동안, 세베루스는 이대로 그가 영영 돌아오지 않을 거라는 희망을 품고 또 품었다.

“고모 분께선 그쪽 직업이 뭐라고 생각하는데요?” 에반스가 잠시 후에 물었다. 세베루스는 다시 현실 속으로 돌아온다.

“내가 화학자라고 생각하지.”

해리는 조그맣게 웃었고 두 사람은 몇 분 동안 그럭저럭 견딜 만한 침묵 속에서 걷는다. 세베루스는 자신도 모르게, 이번에는 에반스가 언제 사라져 버릴지 생각 중이었다. 그의 생각을 읽기라도 한 것처럼 청년이 묻는다.

“지금 어디 가는 거예요?"

도시의 하늘에는 어둑어둑하게 황혼이 내려앉기 시작했다. 어둡고 칙칙한 색의 건물들은 검붉은 색으로 물들어 간다. 세베루스는 때아닌 추위에 몸을 살짝 떨었다.

“시내 쪽에 묵는 호텔이 있다. 내 고모는, 당연히도, 내게 내어줄 만한 공간이 없고, 있다 해도 내어줄 생각도 없겠지만 나는 몇 시간 동안 마법약을 끓여야 하거든.”

“그럼 그냥 호그와트로 순간이동하지 그래요?”

세베루스는 그 물음에 대답할 수가 없었다. 납득 갈 만한 대답이 떠오르지 않았고, 심지어 세베루스 자신도 이유를 몰랐다. 몇 달에 한 번씩 불필요한 숙박비와 식비를 내는 건 교수 월급으로는 살짝 부담되는 금액이었지만 호텔 방을 잡아두는 건 꼭 필요해 보였다. 세베루스는 이 삶을 다른 삶과 분리해서 살아가야 했다. 그래서 명절이나 주말에도 스피너 가로 거의 돌아오지 않는 것이었다. 그가 사는 두 개의 세상을 최대한 멀리 떨어지도록 해야 했으니까.

에반스가 물어본 것에 대해 세베루스는 시간 어쩌고 하는 말들을 웅얼거렸고 청년은 그 대답을 받아들이는 것 같았다.

“혹시 - 맥주나 한잔하러 갈래요? 아니면 뭘 좀 먹는 건 - 어때요?” 에반스가 조용히 묻는다. 세베루스는 다시 한번 청년이 긴장한 것 같은 인상을 받는다. 두개골 뒤쪽에서 두통이 일었다.

“내 고모를 방문한 뒤라 딱히 식욕은 없군. 때가 된다면 다음번을 기약하지.”

“아, 그렇겠네요.” 두 사람은 계속해서 거리를 걸었다. 세베루스가 주로 묵는 호텔은 이제 몇 발자국 남지 않았다. 그 호텔은 어떠한 관점으로 보나 위험한 곳이었지만 세베루스는 이제 그 호텔에 꽤 익숙해진 참이었다. 그는 에반스에게서 책들을 돌려받는 것이 더 수월하도록 들고 있던 가방들의 위치를 티 나지 않게 살짝 조정하기 시작한다.

에반스는 뭔가 께름칙하다는 걸 느꼈는지, 갑자기 세베루스에게 말을 붙여 왔다.

“괜찮으면 저도 같이 갈래요. 책을 방까지 들어다 줘야 하잖아요. 그리고 괜찮다면 마법약을 끓이는 데도 도와줄 수 있어요. 한 번도 마법약 분야에서 잘해본 적이 없긴 해서 얼마나 도움이 될지는 모르겠지만 - 혹시 일손이라도 필요하면 - ”

세베루스는, 이 특정 마법약에 한해서만은 도움을 받는 것을 용인할 수 있었다 (그렇다고 그 말을 굳이 한 건 아니다). 몇 개의 재료들은 동시에 넣어야 했고, 특히 스노그 뿌리는 껍질을 벗기고 잘게 다지는 데 터무니없을 정도의 시간이 걸렸다. 세베루스는 에반스의 제안을 고려해 본다.

“작업 거는 게 아니에요.” 에반스가 서둘러 덧붙였고 세베루스는 입을 떡 벌리지 않기 위해 애를 썼다. 그렇게 생각한 적이 - 단 한 번도 그렇게 생각한 적이 - “혹시 작업 거는 것처럼 들렸어요? 미안해요, 그러려던 게 아니 - ”

“아니, 당연히 아니지.” 세베루스가 두 사람분의 민망함을 떠안고는 말을 가로막았다. “내가 그런 말을 들을 거라곤 생각도 - ” 

세베루스는 턱 소리 나게 입을 닫았다. 그러는 바람에 혀가 깔끔히 잘려 나갈 뻔했다. 그리고 그는 혹여 에반스가 얼굴을 붉히고 있기라도 할까 봐 에반스 쪽을 감히 쳐다보지도 못한다. 상상만으로도 찌릿찌릿한 감각이 메스껍게 올라오며 뱃속에서 춤을 췄다. 

“그렇군요.” 잠시 후에 에반스가 말한다. “그냥 - 기분 나쁘게 하고 싶진 않았어요.”

두 사람은 여전히 걷고 있다. 저녁 식사 후 서두르는 사람들이 거리를 가득 매우기 시작하고, 술집에서 나와 집으로 향하는 말 없는 연인들의 얼굴에는 팽팽한 긴장감이 어려 있다. 가끔가다 남자와 여자가 술에 취해 웃거나 키스를 나누고 있었지만 대부분의 연인들은 지금 이때가 되면 공공장소가 아닌 다른 곳을 선호할 것이 분명했다.

“그거 정말이에요? 고모 분이 한 말이?” 청년이 나지막이 말을 잇는다. “그 - ”

맙소사. 이런 상황은 견딜 수가 없다.

“그 - 알잖아요.”

“어떤 얘길 말하는 거지?” 세베루스는 릴리 에반스의 사촌과 이런 대화를 해야 한다는 것에 화가 머리끝까지 나서 걸음을 멈추고 돌아섰다. “내가 고모를 독살하려 한다는 말? 병원에 가는 것이 안전하지 않다는 말? 아니면, 내가 파이 안에 독극물을 넣어 놓고 온갖 질병을 퍼뜨리고 다니는 동성애자라는 말?”

“음 - ” 에반스가 몸을 움찔한다. 소리 높여 말하는 세베루스의 목소리에 지나가던 사람들이 그들에게 힐끔힐끔 곁눈질했다. “제일 마지막 부분이요.”

“겁에 질려 도망치려고? 아님 경찰을 부르려 그러나? 말해두는데, 내 고모는 결혼이나 약혼하지 않은 사람들이나 백설처럼 피부가 하얀 사람은 죄다 동성애자나 공산주의자로 취급해버리는 사람이다.” 세베루스는 이보다 더 말해주고픈 생각이 없었다. 에반스가 상관할 일이 아니었고, 아니, 아무도 상관할 일이 아니었다. 에반스의 물음에 대한 답은 명백하지만 말이다. (루시우스는 세베루스가 1학년일 때에도 그 사실을 알고 있었다. 무심코 세베루스를 ‘떡진 머리의 남창’이라고 불렀던 슬리데린 학생에게 끔찍했던 저주 주문을 날려주는 등 루시우스는 그 사실에 점잖게 굴었다. 어쨌든 슬리데린 치고는 점잖은 방식이다.)

그것 또한 오래전의 일이었고, 세베루스는 ‘성 정체성’에 대해 거의 생각해보지 않고 있었다. 몇 번의 외설적인 꿈들과 때때로 하곤 했던(좌절감, 죄책감과 함께 잔인할 만큼 효과 있던) 자위행위 말고는 세베루스는 그쪽 영역에서 거의 경험이 없었다.

그게 빌어먹을 에반스가 상관할 일이라는 건 아니다.

“고맙지만 책은 이제 돌려받도록 하지.” 세베루스는 이렇게 쏘아붙였다. 그에겐 이제 말다툼을 할 기력이 남아있지 않았다.

“대체 왜 그래요?” 에반스는 몸을 뒤틀면서 책을 뺏으려 하는 세베루스의 손을 피한다. “항상 별것도 아닌 걸로 모든 걸 엉망으로 만들잖아요.”

“별것도 아닌 거라고? 감히 - ”

“꼭 이런 식으로 싸워야 해요? 혹시 잊었을까 봐 말하는 건데, 전 30초 전만 해도 같이 방에 들어가도 되냐고 묻고 있었거든요.”

(메스꺼움처럼 찌릿찌릿한 감각. 두려움처럼 밀려오는 열기.)

세베루스는 마땅한 대답이 생각나지 않는다.

“그리고 저는 그런 거 상관 안 써요.” 에반스가 부드럽게 말한다. “어느 쪽이든지요.”

일순간에 분노는 떨어진 낙엽처럼 말려들어간다. 노란색과 주황색이 뒤섞인 아주 작은 조각들로 줄어들어 버린다. 그리고 아무도 움직이지 않았다. 들어와도 된다는 단어는 세베루스의 혀 위에서 경외감을 불러일으키며 건조한 공기와 함께 맴돈다. 말도 안 되는 상황이다. 청년이 호텔방에 들어오도록 허락해 준다면 그는 맹렬한 빛을 뿜는 태양 아래서 죽임을 당하고 눈이 멀게 될 것이 분명했다. _빌어먹을 세베루스 스네이프, 그런 상상은 하지 않는 게 좋을걸._

“나는 - 사실 - 오늘 저녁 마법약을 만들 때 도움을 줄 사람이 필요하다.” (바보 같은, 바보 같은 짓이다) “만약 네가 아직 생각을 바꾸지 않았다면 말이지. 별로 재미있지도 않을 거고, 나는 평균 이하의 마법약 지식을 가진 사람에게는 호락호락하게 대하지 않으니.”

“충격이네요. 언제나 참을성 있고 이해심 넓은 사람인 줄 알았는데.”

“망할 놈.” 세베루스는 호텔 쪽으로 난 길가를 향해 몸을 돌린다. 서로의 자켓 소맷자락이 살짝 스친 것만으로, 1초도 채 안 되는 그 짧은 시간 동안, 별로 큰 의미도 없는 그 행동 하나로 세베루스는 입꼬리가 스륵 올라간다. 

에반스는 그를 살짝 밀쳤다. 친구 사이에나 할 것처럼 애정을 담아 세베루스를 툭 밀쳤다. 너무나 가볍고 짧은 접촉에 세베루스는 상대의 몸에서 방출되는 열기조차 느낄 수도 없었지만, 왠지 그 행동은 대단히 의미가 있어 보였다. 세베루스의 팔이 저릿거리면서 따뜻해지고 (메스꺼움과 두려움은 이제 흔적조차 없다) 그의 손가락은 가방 손잡이를 꾹 붙잡고 있었다.

에반스는 어깨를 돌려 그를 보며 미소 짓는다. “괜찮아요?”

“이 - 쪽이다.” 세베루스는 팔뚝을 휩싸는 이상한 감각을 떨쳐내려 하면서 자갈이 깔린 거리를 성큼성큼 걸었다. 해리 에반스는 그의 옆에서 터벅터벅 걷고 있었다. 언제나처럼, 놀랄 만한 일이다. 

그로부터 많은 시간이 지난 후에, 마법약은 작은 불꽃 위에서 보글거리며 끓고 있고 (세베루스는 호텔 방 안에 여러 가지 환기 주문을 걸어 놓았다) 해리 에반스는 졸린 눈을 깜빡거리며 안락의자에 앉아 손으로 고개를 받치고 있다. 세베루스는 마법약 재료들을 치우는 동안 자꾸만 에반스에게 시선이 이끌려 그를 흘끔흘끔 쳐다보았다. (마치 도수가 센 술을 조금씩 홀짝이는 것처럼) 청년의 손가락에는 포도 껍질 조각들이 아직도 붙어있었고, 아까 전 손으로 얼굴을 비벼댄 것 때문에 눈썹 부근에도 껍질 조각들이 몇 개 붙어 있었다. 이마에 난 상처는 흉이 지지 않고 꽤 잘 아물었지만 (세베루스는 자신의 치료 능력에 감탄했다) 수상쩍게 생긴 흉터는 아직도 에반스의 머리선 쪽에 남아 있었다.

세베루스는 언제나 흉터는 멋있는 것이라 생각했다. 엷고 백색에 가까우며, 촉감이 부드럽고 양초 불빛처럼 깜빡이는 흉터는 좋아했지만 신생아의 손가락이 피부 위에 올려져 있는 것처럼 부풀어 오르고 붉은빛이 감도는 흉터는 그다지 선호하지 않았다. 세베루스는 그 두 종류의 흉터를 각각 여러 개 가지고 있었는데, 엷은 흉터를 가지고 있는 건 나름 괜찮다고 생각했다. 어렸던 세베루스는 (물론, 말도 안 된다) 그 흉터가 자신에게 신비스러운 분위기를 가져다준다고 생각했었으니까. 세베루스는 그런 신비한 분위기나, 아니면 어떤 이상하거나 특이한 것이라도 10대 동급생들의 눈에는 모든 것들이 탐탁지 않다는 걸 알지 못했었다.

“앞으로 얼마나 더 걸려요?” 에반스가 일정한 간격으로 눈을 깜빡이면서도 졸음에 겨운 얼굴로 물었다.

“한 4시간 정도.” 세베루스는 에반스의 눈썹에 붙은 포도 껍질을 모른척하며, 남은 유리 비커에 방석 마법을 걸고는 가져온 가방에 밀어 넣었다. 에반스가 꽤나 도움이 되었다는 건 부정할 수 없는 사실이었다. 청년의 솜씨는 평범했지만, 그는 세베루스가 던져준 재료들을 열정을 가지고 손질했고 세베루스가 날카롭게 비아냥거릴 때에도 크게 분노하지 않았다. 전반적으로, 청년은 마법약 조수의 역할을 꽤나 괜찮게 해냈다. 그럼에도 세베루스는 전혀 에반스에게 놀랐다거나 고마운 기색을 티 내지 않았다. 

“흐음.” 에반스가 나른하게 중얼거린다. 아직 자정도 채 되지 않은 시간이었고, 세베루스는 몇 시간 동안만 더 깨어 있다가 짧게 잠든 후 동이 틀 때쯤 일어날 것이다. 그는 잔다는 걸 참을 수 없었고, 잠에 들면 필연적으로 뒤따르는 악몽들 역시 견딜 수 없는 종류였다. 너무 많은 숙면은 다량의 와인을 마신 것처럼 그의 몸을 흐물흐물하게 만들고, 따뜻한 목욕물에 몸을 오래 담그고 있던 것처럼 손가락과 발가락을 퉁퉁 붓게 했다. 세베루스는 날카롭고 날이 서 있는 상태를 선호했다. (언제나 피로에 시달리며 아슬아슬하게 선을 걷고 있지만, 이런 편이 현재의 위치를 알기에는 더 좋다)

반면에 에반스는 당장이라도 곯아떨어질 기세였다. 인생이 쉽고 지루한 사람들은 대개 이렇다. 아마 이 청년은 한밤중에 악몽에 시달려 깬 적도 없을 것이고, 어두운 색의 머리칼이 베개에 닿자마자 잠들어 크림이 올려진 케이크와 차 같은 것들이 나오는 꿈을 꿀 거다.

“그쪽은 꽤 착한 것 같아요.” 에반스가 멍하니 말한다. 그의 속눈썹이 살짝 떨렸다.

그 말에 몸이 저절로 움찔대는 건 막을 수 없었다. “난 착하지 않다.”

“착하잖아요. 고모 분께요. 고모 분은 별로 그렇지 않던데.”

그건 세베루스 역시도 인정하는 바였다.

“그리고 저한테도요.” 에반스는 꾸벅꾸벅 졸면서도 말을 이어갔다. 세베루스는 청년이 잠이 들었다는 걸 확신할 수 있을 때까지 오랫동안 아무 소리도 내지 않았다. 청년의 어깨는 고르고 천천히 올라갔다 내려오고 있고, 그건 잠에 들었다는 증거였다.

세베루스는 마법약이 끓어오르는 것을 지켜본다. 방 안에는 무겁고 끈적한 허브와 과일 향이 감돌았다. 설탕과 향신료를 가득 넣어 데운 와인 같은 향이었다. 그는 해리 에반스에게 친절하게 대하지 않았다. 그는 심지어 에반스를 좋아하지도 않고, 그와 함께 있는 한 시간조차도 견디기가 힘들었다. 서로를 자주 마주할 필요가 없어 다행이었다. 에반스가 무슨 흔적이라도 남기기 전에 나타나고 또 사라져버리는 사람이라 다행이었다.

“난 착하지 않다.” 세베루스는 잠든 청년을 향해 조용히 말한다. 적어도 에반스는 의자에서 잠들어주기라도 했다. 세베루스는 그가 돈을 지불한 호텔방의 침대를 같이 쓰고픈 생각이 없었고, 만약 그랬다 하더라도 잠에서 깬 에반스가 할 것이 분명한 엄한 생각들에 몸을 부르르 떨었다. 만약 그들이 침대를 같이 썼더라면 말이다. 앞으로도 절대, 같이 쓰진 않을 거지만.

“나 또한 내가 - ” 세베루스는 말을 멈춘다. 가끔 그는 누군가와 함께 있다는 걸 잊어버리곤 했다. 다른 사람이 그를 미친 사람처럼 쳐다보는 시선이 있어야 세베루스는 날카롭고 모욕적인 말을 내뱉을 수가 있었다. 그래서 세베루스는 침대 위로 기어올라가 몸을 뻗으며, 방 저편에서 들려오는 부드러운 숨소리를 무시하는 데 최선을 다한다. 아침이 되면 에반스는 어딘가로 사라져 버릴 거고, 어쩌면 (세베루스가 운이 좋다면) 그가 잠에서 깨기도 전에 사라질 수도 있다.

마법약은 조용히 거품을 내며 끓어오른다. 마법약 교수에게는 자장가처럼 들리는 그 소리는 이제 한 사람의 숨소리와 함께 들려온다. 그 두 소리가 만들어내는 이상한 하모니는 세베루스의 손을 멋대로 움직이게 만든다. 세베루스는 두 손을 꽉 잡고 옷깃을 최대한 세워 얼굴을 가렸다.

세베루스는 언제나 갑작스럽게 사라져 버리던 에반스를 생각하면서 스스로를 진정시킨다. 그 생각은 효과가 있었다. 에반스가 곧 떠날 거라는 생각은 너무도 만족스러워서 속이 뒤틀릴 정도였다. 세베루스는 그 고통을 덜어내려 몸을 옆으로 굴려 자세를 고쳤다.

예상치 못하게 날카로운 고통이었다.

*

언제나처럼 아침은 밝아온다.

세베루스는 에반스가 일어나기도 전에 잠에서 깨고는 (별로 놀랍지도 않다. 세베루스는 자신을 잘 파악하고 있으니까) 에반스가 몸을 추스르기도 전에 샤워를 하고 옷을 입었다. 잠에서 깬 에반스는 그렇게 잠이 들어버렸다는 걸 창피해하는 것 같지만, 의자 위에서 밤을 보낸 기색은 어디에도 보이지 않았다. 만약 세베루스였다면 옷은 구겨지고 기분은 언짢은 상태로, 목 근육은 아프다고 소리를 질러대며 머리카락은 뻗쳐있었을 거다. 반면에 에반스는 완전히 상쾌해 보이며, 얼굴은 매력적인 방식으로 살짝 상기되어 있었고 또한 - 

또한- 아무것도 아닌 거다.

세베루스는 청년이 안절부절못하며 방안을 휘젓고 돌아다니는 동안 마법약을 다른 용기에 따랐다.

“혹시 같이 갈래요? 그러니까 고모 분 집으로요.”

세베루스는 그 말에 사레가 들릴 뻔한다. “우리가 같이 밤을 보냈다는 걸 굳이 아가네타에게 알려주잔 말이지? 참 좋은 제안이군그래. 그럴 바에는 차라리 지금 내게 살인 저주를 쏘는 관용을 베풀어주었으면 하는데. 스스로에게 살인 저주를 거는 건 꽤나 골치 아픈 일이니.”

에반스는 부드럽게 웃으면서 계속해서 작은 방 안을 둘러본다. “얼마나 자주 고모 분을 찾아가요?”

“내가 원하는 것보다 자주.” 세베루스가 이를 꽉 악무는데도 말들은 절로 쏟아져 나왔다. “한 달에 한 번씩.”

“혹시 고모 분은 - 항상 그런 식이에요?”

세베루스는 입꼬리를 말아올리고픈 뜻밖의 충동이 들지만 그 충동을 억누른다. “그거 괜찮은 표현이군.” 세베루스는 다른 병을 집어 들고 걸쭉한 푸른 액체를 부었다. “매 방문의 기억을 빼내서 따로 펜시브에 보관하고 싶은 정도지. 그런다면 적어도 - ”

“뭐라고요?” 에반스가 끼어들었다. 너무나 다급하게 들리는 목소리라 세베루스는 하던 일을 멈추고 고개를 들었다. 에반스는 세베루스가 불길에라도 휩싸인 것처럼 몸이 굳어선 그를 뚫어져라 쳐다보고 있었다. “방금 뭐라고 했어요?”

“펜시브에 기억들을 보관하고 싶다고 했다. 그러면 적어도 고모를 방문하는 순간을 목 빠지게 기다리진 않을 테니까. 그냥 농담으로 한 거였어, 진심이 아니 - ”

“펜시브요.”

“그래. 너 - ” 세베루스는 순간적으로 당황한다. “펜시브라는 물건을 들어보지 못했을 정도로 형편없이 불충분한 교육을 받은 건가?”

“저 이제 가야 해요. 펜시브를 사야 해요.” 에반스는 급하게 코트를 찾으며 의자 팔걸이에 놓여 있던 지팡이를 휙 잡아챈다. “저 이제 - 네.”

에반스는 문 쪽으로 성큼성큼 걸어갔고 세베루스는 에반스가 떠나는 것을 보려 (설명할 수 없을 정도로 멍청한 행동이다) 자리에서 일어선다. 에반스는 문턱에서 우물쭈물거리며 알 수 없는 이유로 눈이 휘둥그레져 있다.

“들어 봐요, 혹시 - 나중에 우리 만날 수 있을까요? 오늘처럼 잠깐만 시내에 나와 줄래요?”

“내가 원하는 것보다 더 오래 머무를 거라 말해두지.”

“그럼 제가 찾아갈게요, 알았죠? 제가 찾아갈게요.”

“굳이 그럴 필요는 없다.”

에반스는 분명 무언가에 정신이 팔려 있다. 그는 계속 조잘거리면서 손가락을 꼼지락댄다. “제가 찾아갈게요, 찾아가서 - 아침밥을 사거나, 아니면 점심을 사거나 아니면 - ”

“하느님 맙소사, 그럴 필요 없다고. 우리가 정말로 밤을 같이 보낸 것도 아닌 - ”

말을 멈출 새도 없이, 아니 무슨 말을 하는지 알아채기도 전에 저절로 말이 튀어나왔다. 그러자 에반스는 호텔 문간에 서서 그를 똑바로 바라보았고, 그렇게 마주친 눈동자에 세베루스는 복부를 한 방 얻어맞은 것 같았다. 목구멍 속에 무언가가 솟아오르고, 무릎이 떨리기 시작하고, 술에 취한 것처럼 심장이 요동치며 흔들리는 - 

“내 말은 - ” 이어져야 할 단어들은 혀끝에서 모두 말라간다. 에반스도 무언가를 말하려 입을 열지만 아무 소리도 들리지 않는다. 대신 청년은 한 걸음 앞으로 다가온다. 바닥에 발이 끌리는 소리가 심장박동처럼 들려오고, 세베루스는 지금 이곳에서, 바로 지금, 그의 로브와 호텔의 흉측한 카펫 위에 토역질을 할 것만 같은 느낌이 들었다.

“그러지 마.” 세베루스가 낮게 식식댄다. 에반스는 얼굴 표정 위로 물음표를 띄우며 걸음을 멈췄다. 그러지 마 - 뭐를, 세베루스? 에반스는 아직 아무것도 한 게 없는데.

“나는 그런 - ” 세베루스가 말하자 에반스는 더 가까이 다가오더니 (액체처럼 부드럽게 흐르고 충동적인 동작으로) 그에게 키스했다.

그러자 온 세상이 하얗게 변한다.

_(포터가 6학년이 되었을 때, 포터는 학기의 시작을 알리는 연회에 참석하지 않았다. 포터가 없었고, 세베루스는 자리에 앉아 몸을 계속해서 뒤틀며, 점점 빨라지는 심박수에 이빨이 잘려나가기 직전이 될 때까지 악물었다. 그러다 해그리드에게 편지가 도착했다. 물론 해그리드는 그 즉시 자리에서 일어나 포터를 데려오려 떠나지만 세베루스는 안도감과 절망감에 휩쓸려, 아무도 의심하지 않는데도 변명을 홀로 중얼거리며 미련하게 움직이는 멍청한 해그리드를 앞질러 간다. 덤블도어의 차가운 눈빛이 내내 구더기처럼 등에 박혀 있는 것 같았다._

_세베루스가 성문에 도착했을 때, 그가 할 수 있는 유일한 일은 손을 뻗어 소년의 목을 조르지 않으려 애쓰는 것뿐이었다. 대체 무슨 생각이었는지, 기차에서 그 망토를 쓰다니, 만약에 포터가 발견되지 않았더라면 어떤 빌어먹을 엿 같은 일이 지금쯤 -_

_포터의 얼굴은 피범벅이다._

_세베루스는 욕지거리가 올라오는 것을 느끼며 두 손으로 주먹을 꽉 쥐었다. 그는 님파도라 통스에게 여러 악담을 내뱉었지만 전혀 아랑곳하지도 않았다. 세베루스는 빌어먹을 해리 포터를 증오했다. 냉수 한 모금이나 어둠의 마법으로는 식히지 못할 열정으로 그를 증오했고, 포터가 세베루스 스네이프라는 사람을 패닉에 빠지도록, 공포에 질리도록 만들 수 있다는 사실을 증오했다. 하지만 그보다 더한 건, 세베루스가 손을 뻗어 포터의 얼굴에 묻은 피를 닦아 주며, 모든 것을, 모든 것을 다 말해주지 못한다는 거다._

_‘넌 나를 알고 있었다. 언젠가 네가, 내 책을 들어 주었었지.’_

_그렇게 말할 수 없기에, 아무것도 할 수 없기에, 세베루스는 그 모든 감정을 증오라고 정의해 버린다. 그리고 그는 빌어먹을 해리 포터를 증오했다. 언제나.)_

그 달콤했던 상대의 따뜻한 입술의 감촉은 몇 초 만에 끝나버린다. 에번스가 숨을 헉 들이켜며 (마치 어딘가 아픈 것처럼, 데인 것처럼) 비틀거리면서 뒤로 물러섰다. 두 사람은 멍한 눈으로 서로를 바라보았다.

세베루스는 키스한 적이 없었다. 스물여섯이나 되어서 아직까지 키스를 한 적도 없었다.

“오- 맙소사.” 에반스가 말한다.

세베루스는 아무 말도 할 수가 없다.

“오, 맙소사.” 에반스의 얼굴에 불꽃처럼 홍조가 피어오른다. “저도 모르게 - 정말 미안해요 - ”

“괜찮 - 그냥 내게 - ” 평소의 날이 선 목소리가 아니다. 세베루스는 자신도 모르게 부드러운 목소리를 내고 있었고 그 소리에 에반스는 몸을 움찔한다. 두 사람은 다시 서로를 뚫어져라 쳐다보다가, 어느새 에반스는 다시 세베루스를 붙잡고 세베루스의 얇은 입술에 입을 맞부딪혀 온다. 이번에는 숨을 들이켜는 세베루스의 입안으로 작고 축축한 혀가 들어와 뒤엉켰고, 세베루스는 자신이 내는 신음 소리를 들을 수가 있었다. 더 많은 것을 재촉하는 그 소리에, 세베루스는 그가 부끄러움으로 죽을 지도 모른다고 (이 무아지경의 키스에서 벗어날 수 있다면 말이다) 생각한다.

“저 이제 떠나야 해요.” 에반스가 숨을 들이킨다. 세베루스의 입술은 타액으로 축축하게 젖어있고 그는 눈을 뜨고 싶은 충동이 든다. 눈을 감고 있어도 그를 붙잡고 있던 에반스의 손길이 빠져나가는 게 느껴졌다.

세베루스는 단어를 조합하려고 노력한다. “그럼 떠나.” 목소리는 갈라지고, 욕정으로 입이 말라 온다.

“미안해요 - 정말 미안해요.” 에반스가 말한다. 그는 잠시 그대로 서 있다가, 한 걸음 뒤로 가더니, 또 한 걸음을 내딛고, 몸을 돌려 복도를 향해 달려간다.

미안하다고. 그 말 한마디로 모든 게 설명이 되는 것처럼 말이다. 눈꺼풀 뒤쪽에서 이는 따끔거리는 감각과 등골을 타고 올라오는 소름, 그리고 꿀처럼 달콤했던 그의 혀가 입안으로 들어오던 방식이 설명이 되는 것처럼.

호텔 카펫은 초록색이며 빨간색이고 동시에 밝고 밝은 파란색이다. 토사물처럼, 두통이 심할 때 눈을 감으면 보이는 여러 가지 색들의 향연처럼 다이아몬드 모양이 움직이며 서로 겹쳐진다. 세베루스는 갑자기 손을 뻗으며, 금방이라도 쓰러질 것처럼 문틀을 움켜쥐었다. 세베루스는 눈을 감았다가 (키스를 했다, 키스를) 다시 뜬다. 새로운 세상이 보였다. 해리 에반스의 입이 주던 느낌과 그 모양을 알고 있는 새로운 세계였다.

(“그럼 제가 찾아갈게요, 알았죠? 제가 찾아갈게요.”)

“그럼 떠나.” 세베루스는 홀로 조용히 중얼거린다. 그 말들은 혀에 유리조각처럼 박혀 버렸다.

_But all the clocks in the city_

_하지만 도시의 모든 시계들이_

_Began to whirr and chime:_

_윙윙거리며 울리기 시작했다._

_O’ let not Time deceive you,_

_‘시간이 너희를 기만하게 두지 말라_

_You cannot conquer Time._

_너흰 시간을 정복할 수 없으니.’_

_In the burrows of the_

_Nightmare_

_악몽의 굴 안에서,_

_Where Justice naked is,_

_벌거벗은 정의가 있는 그곳에서,_

_Time watches from the shadow_

_시간은 그림자 속에 숨어서 지켜보며_

_And coughs when you would kiss._

_당신이 입 맞추려 할 때 기침하지._

_W.H.Auden_

_어느 날 저녁 내가 길을 나섰을 때 (As I Walked Out One Evening)_


	5. 제4장: 20분 전

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 백업용 글이므로, 지속적인 수정이 이뤄지지 않습니다. 오타나 오역이 신경쓰이신다면 포스타입(https://hyun4215translate.postype.com/series/525871/스네해리-해리스네-번역글-모음) 으로 가 주세요!
> 
> * 역자에게 응원을 남겨주고 싶으시거든 포스타입 활용을 부탁드립니다 :)

레스토랑으로 가는 길목(헤르미온느는 그 레스토랑에 가보고 싶어 안달이 났고, 무슨 이유에선지 약속 날짜는 꼭 오늘이어야 했다) 벽돌담에는 두꺼운 종이가 붙어 있다. 론은 허겁지겁 해리를 앞서가서 벽에 있는 것을 찢어버리지만, 해리는 이미 종이 위에 그려진 해골의 입에서 굽이쳐 나오는 뱀을 본 뒤였다. 해골은 소름 끼치게 웃고 있었다.

“표식이네.” 해리가 조용히 말한다.

“어떻게 눈에 띄지도 않고 이런 데에 붙여 놀 수가 있는 거지? 이 개자식은 분명 꽁무니를 뺀 지 얼마 되지 않았을 거야. 나랑 마주쳤다면 좋았을 텐데. 그럼 그 자식 몸뚱아리에다가 영영 잊지 못할 표식을 남겨 줄 수 있었을걸.”

“영웅 납셨어.” 해리는 씩 웃으며 말한다. 론은 그를 향해 눈을 흘겼다.

그저 웃어넘길 수도 있는 일이지만, 해리는 이곳저곳에서 그 표식을 마주치는 일에 익숙해져 있기까지 했다. 버스 정류장이나 골목길, 인도 벽돌담이나 음침한 공중 화장실까지 표식의 손길이 뻗치지 않은 곳이 없었다. 심지어 개중 몇 개는 해리의 아파트 근처에도 붙어 있었다. 물론 대부분의 행인들은 장난을 치고 싶어 안달 난 아이들의 소행이라고 생각했다. 표식 자체는 새로운 일도 아니었다. 지난 몇 년간 마법사 사회에서는 밤 동안 건물 벽면에 그려진 표식이나 벽에 붙은 그림들이 종종 발견되고는 했다. 하지만 최근 1년간은 그 빈도가 점점 증가하고 있었다. 때때로는 머글들만이 사는 구역에서도 발견되기도 했다. 아직도 마법부는 이 일에 많은 수의 마법사들과 마녀들이 연관되어 있는지, 아니면 그냥 반사회적 미치광이들의 의미 없는 짓들인지도 밝혀내지 못했다. 둘 중 어느 쪽이든 간에, 사람들은 이 상황을 별로 달가워하지 않았다 (아무것도 모르고 싶던 그의 바람과 다르게, 해리는 언제나 알고 있었다. 어둠의 마왕 한 명을 구둣발로 짓밟아버린 소년에게는 이제 다른 과제가 주어진 거였다. 어둠의 마왕의 자리를 대신하는 적수들에 맞서고 피를 보고 또 보는 것.)

“미온느 말로는 네가 이번 기념식에서 연설한다고 그러더라.” 론은 딱히 마음에 들지 않는단 말투였다. 그래도 표식 관련된 건 이제 잊은 것 같았다. “정말이야?”

해리는 끙 소리를 낸다. “응, 불행하게도. 그날 최초로 조각상이 공개된다나 뭐라나. 론 네가 그 조각상을 봤어야 했는데, 정말 끔찍하더라니까."

“또 네가 셔츠를 훌러덩 벗고 있는 모습은 아니지?”

“다행히 그런 건 아냐. 손들이랑, 무슨 지팡이를 들고 있는 - 별로 생각하고 싶진 않다. 그리고 비둘기도 날려보낼 거래.”

“역시 마법부야, 기대를 저버리지 않고 멋들어지게 기념식을 기획했네. 아마 기념품을 많이 팔아치우려는 거겠지.”

해리는 그 말에 키득키득 웃고 론은 계속 말을 잇는다.

“기념품 얘기가 나와서 말인데, 아빠가 사고 싶어하는 호그와트 맨투맨이 있거든. 그런데 너무 비싸서 말야. 혹시 네가 연설을 기깔나게 잘하면 마법부에서 특별 할인을 해 주지 않을까? 그러면 완벽한 크리스마스 선물이 될 거야. 그리고 엄마도 비슷한 걸 사줘야겠어 - 전쟁이 끝난 날짜가 금빛 자수로 놓아져 있는 맨투맨도 봐 놨거든 - ”

“론.” 해리가 끼어든다. 론은 수상쩍을 만큼 조잘거리고 있었다. 해리는 걸음을 떡 멈추고 묻는다.

“지금 뭐 있지?”

“있기는 뭐가. 한 블록만 가면 레스토랑이야. 헤르미온느가 많이 기다릴 것 같은데, 거기 레스토랑 치킨 카레 하나는 끝내주거든 - ”

“론.” 해리가 다시 부른다. 론은 언제나 긴장하면 눈동자를 이리저리 굴리고 얼굴을 붉히는 습관이 있었다. "저녁 약속에 누가 와?"

“음, 당연히 너랑 나. 그리고 헤르미온느도.”

해리는 아무 말도 하지 않았는데 론은 땀을 삐질삐질 흘렸다.

“그리고 너랑 - 이거 이미 말했나?”

“응.” 해리는 이를 꽉 악물며 다가올 대답을 기다린다.

“그리고 나랑…. 헤르미온느직장동료인어떤남자랑 - 해리, 잠깐만!”

해리는 이미 몸을 돌려 그들이 지나온 길을 향해 성큼성큼 걷고 있었다. 론이 재빨리 그를 따라잡는다.

“이러지 마!” 론이 소리친다. “이렇게 그냥 간다고? 헤르미온느는 이미 몇 주 전에 그 식당을 예약했단 말이야. 얼마나 난처해질지 모르겠어?”

“걘 그래도 싸.” 해리는 이렇게 중얼거리고 발걸음을 재촉했다.

“제발.” 론이 해리의 걸음에 맞추어 걸으며 우는소리를 낸다. “그렇게 큰일도 아니잖아. 그냥 헤르미온느가 아는 남자랑 저녁 한 번 먹는 거뿐인걸. 그리고 헤르미온느 말로는 그 남자도 괜찮은 사람이라고 하고 - 당장 결혼하란 얘기도 아닌데 - ”

“론.” 해리가 갑자기 걸음을 멈추자 론은 그에게 그대로 부딪혔다. “나는 그냥 관심이 없는 거라고. 대체 몇 번이나 더 말해야 알아듣겠어?”

론은 잠시 말이 없다. “아마도 한 번 더.”

“나 집에 갈 거야.”

“헤르미온느가 날 죽이려 들 거야. 그리고 너도. 근데 일단 내가 먼저 저세상으로 가겠지.” 론이 한숨을 푹 쉰다. “내가 헤르미온느에게 뭐라고 말했으면 좋겠어?”

“이런 거 좀 그만하라고 해. 내가 얼마간 누굴 만나지 않는다 해서 - ”

“해리- 넌 이제껏 한 번도 누굴 만나지 않았잖아.”

그건 잊고 있던 사실이었다.

“지니는 만나는 사람이 생겼어.” 론은 엄청나게 불편한 기색으로 간신히 말을 꺼낸다.

“지니는 만나는 사람 없어.” 해리가 쏘아붙인다. “지니가 누굴 만나는데?”

(모든 건 지니의 의견이었다. 언제나 지니는 아이들을 원했고 결혼은 입양이라는 절차를 더 수월하게 만들어주는 하나의 방법이었다.

“우린 서로가 원하는 사람을 가질 수 없어.” 지니가 조용히 말했고 해리는 지니가 '원하지만 가질 수 없는 사람'이 누굴까 생각한다. “그치만 나는 오빠를 사랑해. 언제나 그랬는걸. 우리가 서로 원하는 사람이 되어줄 수 없더라도, 우린 가족이 될 수 있어.”

두 사람은 제임스가 한 살 때 입양했고, 제임스는 완벽히 사랑스러운 아기였다. 해리와 정말 똑 닮아 있었다. 그 후 2년이 지나, 제임스의 대리모가 해리와 지니에게 두 번째 아이를 가졌는데 키울 수가 없다고 연락을 해 왔다. 어떻게 거절할 수 있었겠는가, 제임스에게 동생이 생길 수 있었는데, 그것도 같은 혈육의 동생이 생길 수 있었는데 그 부탁을 거절하고 어떻게 나중에 제임스에게 말할 수 - )

“지니가 누굴 만나냐니까?” 해리가 불신에 가득 찬 눈으로 묻는다.

“그니까, 플럼이라고. 일에서 만난 사람인가 봐.” 론은 불안으로 얼굴이 새빨개져서 말한다.

“그리고 만약 지니가 더 진지하게 만난다면, 다들 그렇게 생각하고 있고 - 네가 더 - 행복해지지 않을 - ”

“난 지금도 충분히 행복해.” 해리는 의도한 것보다 더 날카롭게 쏘아붙인다(망할 플럼이라는 사람과 일에서 만났다고? 그런데 대체 왜 지니는 아무 말도 하지 않았던 거지?) “이런 적이 없을 만큼 완벽히 행복에 넘쳐 살고 있어. 그러니까 난 집 간다.”

해리는 다시 몸을 돌려 왔던 길 쪽으로 되돌아 걷는다. 론은 땅이 꺼져라 한숨을 쉬었다.

“헤르미온느한테는 네가 식중독에 걸렸다고 말해놓을게. 그것도 두 번째로.”

해리는 그런 론을 무시하고 포장도로 위를 쿵쾅거리며 걷는다. 조금 우스워 보이긴 해도 그 편이 화풀이하기엔 제격이었다. 그래서 - 그가 지니 이후로 아무도 만나지 않았다고 한들 어쩌잔 말인가? 다들 뭘 바라는 걸까? 아무도 원하지 않는데도 누군갈 원하는 척을 할 수도 없고, 다신 안 볼 남자들과 어색하게 대화를 이어나가는 것도 싫었다. 지니가 다른 사람을 만난다는 건 축하할 만한 일이지만, 해리도 같은 마음인 건 아니었다. 그렇다고 해서 다시는 누군가를 만나지 않으리란 생각도 아니었다. 대학과 아이들과 혼자 침실을 쓰는 인생에 만족하지 못하는 것도 아니었고, 심지어는 등골이 휠 정도로 행복하니 빌어먹을 모두가 그놈의 참견들 좀 그만하고 지랄 같은 곳으로 꺼져 버리던지 -

(해리가 기억을 끄집어내려고 하자 곧바로 누군가 옷깃을 잡아채는 것처럼 순식간에 현재로 돌아와 버린다. 펜시브는 해리의 손 안에서 산산이 부서졌고, 돌로 된 펜시브 파편들이 손바닥 아래로 떨어졌다. 해리는 숨을 헉 들이켜며 손에 있던 나머지 조각들을 내팽개친다.

다음번에는, 철저히 계획 아래서 행동할 것이다. 억지로 현재로 이끌려오지 않을 것이다. 해리는 스네이프의 죽음과 전쟁, 덤블도어와 볼드모트에 관한 기억들을 모두 모아 작은 병에 밀봉해 둔다.

다음번에는, 철저히 계획 아래서 행동할 거니까.)

분노와 상실감에 뒤덮여 정신없이 거리를 거닐던 해리는 젊은 여자와 바로 부딪히기 직전까지 앞에 누가 있다는 걸 알지 못한다. 여자는 건물 벽에 기대어 서서 허리를 활처럼 구부리고 격렬하게 기침을 하고 있었다. 해리가 마음을 추스르며 여자에게로 다가가자, 여자는 잔뜩 튼 손으로 흘러내리는 눈물을 닦는다.

“괜찮아요?” 해리의 말에 여자는 스스로를 부둥켜 안으며 흐느꼈다.

“저기요.” 해리가 여자의 어깨 위로 가볍게 손을 올려놓으며 말한다.

여자는 고개를 돌려 그를 올려다보았다. 여자의 눈은 잔뜩 충혈되어 있었고 가운데 입술은 터져서 피가 흘러나오고 있다.

“도와드릴까요?” 해리가 이렇게 묻자 여자의 한 쪽 입꼬리가 씩 올라간다.

“ _스투페파이_.” 일순간에 세상이 온통 검은색이 된다.

##### 2월. 스물일곱의 세베루스와 스물 두 살의 해리.

* * *

이번에는 세베루스가 청년을 먼저 발견한다. 해리 에반스는 큼지막한 검정 우산을 쓰고 건물 벽돌담에 기대어 서 있었다. 반면에 세베루스는 우산을 들고 있지 않았고, 그렇다 해서 이렇게 사방이 훤히 트인 장소에서 마법을 쓸 생각도 없었다. 머리칼을 타고 내려오는 차가운 빗방울은 얼굴과 어깨에 투둑 떨어지고, 세베루스는 그 추위에 몸을 떨면서 조심히 길을 건넌다(왜 그냥 돌아서지 않고 그 길을 건넜는지는 나중이 고민할 문제다. 무언가 단단히 틀어져 버린 게 틀림없다).

“에반스.” 세베루스가 후드득 소리를 내며 세차게 포장도로 위를 때리는 빗줄기를 뚫고 소리친다. "대체 여기서 뭘 하는 거지?"

그저 우연일 리는 없다. 그렇게 단순할 리가 없다. 마법부에 이리도 가까이 서 있는 청년은 무언가 목적이 있을 것이다. 이번에도 두통이 있다는 그런 우스꽝스러운 이유 때문이거나, 아니면, 어쩌면 (말도 안 되는 소리) 어쩌면 (멍청하고 바보 같은 생각이다) 어쩌면 에반스는 세베루스를 기다리고 있었을지 모른다. 그 사실은 이미 기사화 되었으니, 어쩌면-

“기다리고 있었죠.” 에반스는 반쯤 웃을락 말락 하는 표정이다. 그리고 세베루스는 그 표정에 점점 더 익숙해지고 있었다. 지난번에 저 미소를 봤을 때는, 에반스가 바로 몸을 돌려 나가버렸다. 그리고 그전에는 그들이 - 키스하기 전에 (세베루스는 그 단어를 떠올릴 수조차 없다) 잠깐 저 표정을 지었었다. 그리고 키스했었다. 그러더니 에반스는 호텔에 불이 나기라도 한 것처럼 꽁무니 빠지도록 급하게 달려나갔다.

“목적어가 누군지 감히 물어봐도 되나?”

에반스는 잠시 머뭇거린다. “말해봤자 못 믿을걸요.”

세베루스는 지금보다 더 제정신일 때에도 에반스와 이런 대화를 이어나갈 자신이 없었다.

“모르나 본데, 지금은 폭우가 내리고 있다. 그리고 술집은 죄다 문을 닫았지.”

“그럼 그쪽은 여기서 뭘 하는 건데요?”

세베루스는 날카롭게 숨을 들이켠다. 에반스는 모르는 거였다. 아니면 모르는 척을 한다거나 (에반스가 눈치 있게 행동한다는 건 일종의 비극과 같았다.)

“마법부 일이다.” 세베루스가 낮게 말한다.

“정말요? 아하, 마법약 관련 문제로 조언을 해주거나 그런 거예요?”

세베루스의 입술이 비틀린다. “바보같이 굴지 마라.”

에반스는 아직도 아무것도 모른다는 표정이었다. “그럼 호그와트 일이에요?”

멀린이시여. 계속해서 얼굴을 타고 흘러내리는 빗줄기는 세베루스의 성미를 더욱 돋우기만 할 뿐이었다. “당연히 아니지. 그 많은 사람들을 두고 알버스 덤블도어가 내게 호그와트 일을 맡길 것 같나? 이제 모르는 척은 그만하지그래, 내가 위젠가모트에게 심문당하고 왔다는걸.”

이렇게 또 에반스는 그가 필요한 것보다 더 많은 말을 하게 만들고 필요한 만큼 생각하지 못하게 만든다. 세베루스는 진저리를 치며 에반스가 서 있는 건물의 반대 방향으로 걸어갔다.

“위젠가모트라뇨?” 에반스가 그를 졸졸 따라온다. “왜요? 덤블도어 교수님이 당신은 죄가 없다는 걸 밝혔잖아요. 그것도 엄청 오래전에요.”

“전혀 오래전이 아니다!” 세베루스는 걸음을 멈추고 에반스 위에 그림자를 드리우며 식식댄다. “십 년도 채 지나지 않았다. 그리고 알버스 덤블도어의 입에서 나온 겨우 몇 개의 단어가 한 사람에게 뒤따르는 의심과 소문들을 모두 없앨 수 있다고 생각하는 것 같은데, 그건 오산이라고 말해 두지.”

에반스는 당황해서 뒤로 물러난다. 예전처럼 확신에 찬 표정이 아니다.

“누가 보면 산전수전은 다 겪은 사람인 줄 알겠군.” 세베루스는 그렇게 비웃고는 계속해서 거리를 걷는다. 어쩌다 그의 인생이 에반스로부터 도망치는 삶 따위로 전락해버린 건지. (멈추기도 전에 키스를 한 기억이 머릿속에서 뜨겁게 벌렁거린다)

“마지막으로 봤을 때보다 훨씬 나이 들어 보이네요.” 에반스가 그의 뒤에서 목소리 높여 말했다.

“그리고 넌 언제나 똑같았지.” 그러자 침묵이 감돌았고 세베루스는 걸음을 재촉했다. 그 말에 발끈하며 주저리주저리 이상한 핑계를 댈 에반스가 눈에 훤히 보였다.

“스네이프.”

세베루스는 뒤를 돌아보지 않는다.

“파이어위스키를 가지고 왔어요.”

걸음을 멈추기 전에 앞서 무언가가 절로 속도를 줄였고, 그 무언가가 자신의 다리라는 걸 알기까지는 조금 시간이 걸린다. 세베루스는 자리에 서서 살짝 멀미가 나려고 하는 정신을 붙들고 뒤를 돌아본다. 몇 미터 떨어진 곳에 큰 우산을 쓰고 있는 해리 에반스의 모습이 어렴풋이 보였다. 에반스는 그를 보고 있다. 청년의 얼굴은 그늘에 가려져 보이지 않다가, 지나가는 차의 불빛이 그를 비추자 에반스가 긴장한 얼굴로 미소를 짓고 있는 모습이 보인다. 그 차는 교차로에서 속력을 내었고 도로 위에서 끽끽거리는 타이어 마찰음이 울려 퍼졌다. 급히 한 쪽으로 차를 꺾는 운전자 덕에 에반스는 엄청난 물 폭탄을 철썩 뒤집어썼다.

“이봐요!” 에반스가 잠시 세베루스에게서 주의를 돌려 차를 향해 고래고래 소리친다. 세베루스는 입꼬리가 떨려오는 것을 느낀다. 에반스는 심지어 (아니면 특히라고도 할 수 있겠다) 누군가에게 성질을 낼 때조차 터무니없이 어수룩했다.

“이런 걸 좋아할 줄 알았죠.” 에반스가 세베루스에게로 다가오며 투덜댄다.

“행동거지 하나는 참으로 정중하더군.”

“똑똑하고 매력 있다는 건 왜 빼요?”

세베루스는 터져 나오려는 웃음을 간신히 억누른다. 에반스는 아까 말한 파이어위스키가 들어 있는 것 같은 가방을 메고 있었다. 세베루스는 곰곰이 생각해 본다.

“어디 공중화장실이라도 가야겠어요. 주문을 써서 옷을 좀 말려야겠거든요. 여긴 너무 머글들이 많아서.” 에반스는 얼굴이 빨개진 채로 계속 말했다. 그리고 그는 재빨리 세베루스에게로 다가온다. 둘 사이 간격은 점점 좁아지고 있다. 와인이나 블랙베리 벌꿀 술 같은 냄새가 나는 에반스의 숨결도 느껴졌다. 이제 둘 사이를 갈라놓는 건 얇은 우산 하나뿐이다.

“또 아무 데도 갈 곳이 없단 말이지?”

에반스는 고개를 끄덕였고, 청년의 딱한 처지에 감동이라도 한 것처럼 비는 더욱 억수처럼 퍼붓는다.

“그리고 빗자루도 없을 테고?”

에반스는 고개를 끄덕이다가 난데없이 인상을 찡그린다. “제 걱정은 마요. 전 괜찮을 거예요. 여기에 저랑 같이 비를 맞고 있을 필욘 없어요. 저 혼자서도 - 무슨 방법을 찾아낼 수 있으니까요.”

“넌 그야말로 앞뒤가 꽉 막혔군.”

“잘생기고 키 크다는 건 왜 빼요?”

이번에는 웃음을 억누를 새도 없이 가느다란 입술에서 웃음소리가 비어 나온다. 세베루스는 뒤늦게라도 기침처럼 위장하려 해 보지만, 에반스는 속아 넘어간 것 같지 않았다. 마치 알지도 못하는 일들이 걷잡을 수없이 빠르게 빙빙 돌고 있기라도 한 듯 세베루스는 불현 이상한 기분이 든다. 차가운 빗속에서도 얼굴이 뜨겁게 달아오르고, 익숙한 두려움으로 뱃속은 뒤틀린다.

에반스는 세베루스의 넓은 보폭을 따라잡으려 총총거리며 열심히 걷는다. 가끔가다 에반스 옆에 있으면 세베루스는 야수라도 된 기분이었다. 에반스의 조그맣고 우아한 몸짓과 그의 크고 꼴사나운 걸음걸이는 극명히 대조되곤 했다. 그리고 가끔은 에반스의 자그마한 두개골을 그의 기다랗고 허여멀건한 두 손으로 으스러뜨릴 수 있을 것 같다는 생각이 들었다. 그것보다 더 가끔씩은, 이상한 흥분과 공포의 맛이 나던 키스가 떠올랐다. 그의 얇고 못난 입술이 에반스의 완벽한 입술 위로 -

“왜 이렇게 빨리 걷는 거예요." 에반스가 투덜거리자 세베루스는 그때서야 에반스가 옆에 있었단 사실을 깨닫는다.

“완벽하고 당차다는 말은 왜 빼지?”

청년은 그 말에 크게 웃는데, 느닷없이 뼈에 사무치는 피로감 속에서 (“덤블도어가 당신의 무죄를 주장한 것은 사실이지만, 우리 중 몇몇은 잘 납득이 가지 않습니다, 스네이프 씨.”) 끝없는 수치심이 피어오르고 (“앞으로 며칠간 이곳을 떠나지 않으셨으면 합니다만.”) 한 치 끝도 없이 어리석은 일들이, 마치 (“스네이프 씨, 1979년 6월 4일에 당신은 어디에 있었습니까?”), 가슴 안쪽에 위치한 심장이란 존재는 펄쩍 뛰어오른다. 심장이란 건, 저주받고 쓸모없었으며 가죽으로 단단히 싸여 있어 있다는 것도 잊고 살았다. 세베루스는 하루의 상념을 털어내고 그의 심장이 (어쩌면 심장이 아닌, 무엇인가, 이름 없는 어떤 욕구가, 가슴속에서 잠들어있던 것일지도) 이리저리 흔들리며 깨어나는 걸 느낄 수 있었다. 어깨를 한 번 으쓱하고, 눈을 한 번 깜빡이면, 꾸밈없는 에반스의 웃음소리로 물든 세상이 보인다.

“그러지 마.”

“뭐를요?”

세베루스는 화들짝 놀라서 에반스를 바라본다. 마지막 말을 소리 내어 하는 줄도 모르고 있었다. 에반스는 뚫어져라 쳐다보는 그를 마주 바라봤는데, 김이 서린 안경 너머로 에반스의 눈동자는 흐릿하게만 보였다.

“아무것도.” 세베루스는 의도한 것보다 조금 더 날카롭게 쏘아붙인다. 에반스는 눈 깜짝도 하지 않고 그를 가볍게 무시하고는 몇 걸음 떨어져 있는 여관으로 계속해서 걸어간다. 그러다 어느 순간에 (세베루스는 언제라고 단언할 수가 없다) 더는 비가 내리지 않고 있다는 사실을 깨닫는다. 세베루스가 위를 올려다보면, 어두운 하늘 위로 구불구불 흐르는 먹구름이 보이는 대신에, 검은 우산의 캔버스 천과 철제 뼈대가 시야 가득히 들어온다.

같이 우산을 쓰는 건 생각보다 괜찮았다. 에반스는 계속해서 세베루스의 눈을 피한다.

*

두 사람은 마법부를 위해 건배한다.

세베루스의 어머니와 아가네타 고모를 위해 건배한다. 살아있는 죽음의 약을 발명한 레티샤 솜놀렌스와 독수리 공격 포지션을(세베루스는 퀴디치에 일말의 관심도 없었지만, 지금으로서 그건 별로 중요하지 않다) 처음 시도한 바틀비 굿맨을 위해 건배한다. 두 사람은 알버스 덤블도어를 위해 건배한다. 멀린 암브로시우를 위해서도 건배한다. 얼마 지나지 않아 파이어위스키가 급격히 줄어들었고 세베루스는 상당한 만족감을 느낀다. 누군가 그를 본다면 하루 종일 그의 진정한 충성심에 대해 심문당한 사람이라고 생각하지 못할 거였다. 누군가 지금 그를 본다면 하루 종일 고개를 푹 숙이고, 반성하고 또 사과하고, 애원했다고는 (그럴 때가 있다. “그때 저는 어리고 또 어리석었습니다. 어리고 어리석었죠.”라는 말만 되뇌일 때가. 거친 나무껍질처럼 느껴지는 그 말을 계속해서 입에 담아야 할 때가 있다) 생각하지 못할 거였다.

어찌 된 일인지 해리 에반스는 이 방에서 자고 갈 것 같았다. 에반스가 결정한 건지, 아니면 세베루스 자신이 먼저 말을 꺼냈는지는 확실하지 않지만 (에반스가 자진했을 리는 없다), 어쨌거나 에반스는 자고 가기로 했다. 방 안에 하나뿐인 침대를 누가 쓸 것인지에 대한 논쟁도 오갔다. 에반스가 바닥이나 등받이에 쿠션도 없는 의자에 앉아 잘 수 있다고 강하게 주장했는데도 침대는 두 사람이 누울 수 있을 만큼 넓었고 둘은 같은 성별인 데다가, 잠자는 것 말고는 아무것도 시도하지 않을 거니까(키스의 잔상이 세베루스 주변에서 밝게 빛나며 쿵쿵 소리를 낸다. 빛처럼, 열기처럼.)

두 사람은 릴리 에반스를 위해 건배한다.

그때부터 모든 일이 틀어져 버린다. 에반스가 자켓을 벗을 때 세베루스는 너무 오랫동안 그를 쳐다본다 (에반스의 복부가 보이는 건 세베루스가 견딜 수 있는 한계 밖이었다. 세베루스는 재빨리 다른 곳으로 시선을 돌린다). 에반스는 지나치게 많은 시간을 욕실 안에서 보냈다. 아마도 샤워나 목욕을 하는 것 같았다. 에반스가 마침내 욕실에서 나올 때 그는 얇은 티셔츠 하나와 속옷만을 입고 있었고, 그의 주변에서는 온기가 뿜어져 나온다. 살짝이라도 스치면 피부가 화르륵 타오를 것만 같은 느낌에 세베루스는 최대한 침대 끄트머리에 몸을 뉘운다. 이제는 차라리 바닥에서 자고 싶었다.

불이 꺼지고 몇 시간이 지나도록, 세베루스는 눈을 꼭 감고 옆에 누워 있는 청년을 보고픈 충동이 들 때마다 스스로를 채찍질했다. 새하얀 베갯잇 위에 흐트러진 검은 머리칼과 잠이 푹 들어서 살짝 벌어진 입이 보이는 것만 같았다. 에반스가 숨을 들이마실 때면 그의 숨결이 느껴졌고, 입술에서도, 속눈썹에서도 느낄 수가 있었다. 세베루스는 잠을 잘 수가 없다. 그렇다고 눈을 뜰 수도 없다.

해리 에반스에게서 나는 향기는 달콤하다.

언제나처럼 두려움이 들이닥친다. 세베루스는 잔뜩 기진맥진해 있었고, 거기다가 잠이 오지도 않았으며, 다른 사람과 함께 침대에 누웠던 때가 언제인지 기억이 나지도 않았다. 숨을 크게 쉬거나 자주 움직이려 들지 않으면서, 눈을 뜨면 절대로 안 된다고, 단 1초라도, 청년을 보아선 안 된다고 스스로에게 되뇌었다. 심지어는 베개에 희미하게 남은 청년의 자국도, 이불 위에 올려진 그의 손도, 청년의 목덜미도, 그 목덜미도 -

세베루스가 눈을 뜨자 커다란 녹색 눈동자 한 쌍이 그를 지켜보고 있다.

“잠이 오지를 않아서.” 세베루스는 궁색한 변명을 중얼거린다. 에반스는 졸린 눈을 깜빡이면서 아무런 대답도 하지 않는다. 방 안에서 들리는 소리는 규칙적인 숨소리뿐이고, 청년에게서 흘러나오는 향기에 세베루스는 콧잔등이 시큰해져 온다. 에반스는 숨을 들이마시고 내쉬었고, 세베루스는 발끝까지 그 공기의 흐름을 느낄 수가 있다.

“아까 보니까 자던데요.” 잠시 뒤 에반스가 조용히 말한다.

“아니, 안 잤다.”

“확실히 잤어요. 악몽 같은 걸 꾸는 것 같더라고요.”

그가 악몽을 꾸고 기억조차 못 할 리가 없다. 악몽이라 함은 잠에서 깨고 나서도 오랫동안 머릿속에서 맴돌았고, 여기저기 나뒹구는 시체들처럼 기억 속에서 잊히지 않곤 했다. “처음에는 조금 소리를 질러서 깨우려고 했더니 금방 또 조용해지더라고요. 숨소리도 안 들릴 정도로요.”

“가끔가다 - 악몽을 꿀 때가 있어.” 세베루스는 간신히 그 말을 토해낸다. 다른 수많은 사실들을 말하는 것보다 악몽을 꾼다고 고백하는 것이 더 낮 뜨거웠다. 어두운 방이 감사할 지경이었다. 방이 어둡다 해도 이 정도로 가까운 거리에서는 코 크기가 작아 보인다거나 얇고 못생긴 입술이 갑자기 괜찮아 보이는 건 아닌데도 그런 생각이 들었다. 에반스는 숨을 내쉬고, 다시 들이마시며, 어느 것도 눈치채지 못한 표정이다.

“그건 몰랐네요.” 청년이 낮게 말한다. “저도 악몽을 꿔요.”

둘은 그 후로 오랫동안 입을 열지 않는데도 내뱉는 숨소리는 형편없이 도배된 벽을 가로질러 온 사방에서 메아리친다. 분명 조용해야 할 방이 너무나도 시끄럽다. 아니면 세베루스에게만 시끄럽게 들린다거나. 세베루스는 무슨 말이라도 하려고 입을 떼지만, 뭐라고 말해야 할지 떠오르지 않아 주춤거린다. 해리는 그가 눈치채지 못할 만큼 살짝 더 가까이 다가온다.

“주로 무슨 꿈을 꿔요?” 해리가 부드럽게 묻자 세베루스는 몸서리를 친다.

“너무 - 많은 것들.” 하얀 마스크를 쓴 사람들이 파도처럼 소용돌이치며 릴리 에반스를 단번에 집어삼키고 시체로 썩어가는 그의 어머니와 초록 눈동자와 어두운 머리칼과 부싯돌처럼 번쩍이는 미소가 -

해리의 이마에 갑자기 주름살이 잡힌다. 세베루스를 바라보는 청년의 표정은 너무나 여리고 고통스러워서 세베루스는 숨이 턱 막혀버린다. 견딜 수가 없다. 참을 수가 없다.

“더는 안 돼.” 저절로 말이 튀어나온다.

“뭐가 안되는데요?” 희미한 불빛 속에서 에반스의 눈썹이 쓱 올라간다.

손이 떨려오고, 입안은 화끈거린다. “대체 왜 그러는 거지?”

“지금 무슨 - ” 에반스가 뜨거운 숨결을 내뿜으며 말하고, 세베루스는 두 입술 사이를 좁히고 싶은 충동에 굴복한다. 어떻게 키스를 시작해야 할지 모르기에 그는 상대에게 가까이 다가가 입술을 맞부딪힌다. 몰려오는 욕정과 수치심에 딱 죽을 것만 같았다.

그는 해리 에반스에게 키스한다.

능숙한 키스가 아니다. 세베루스도 알고 있었다. 세베루스는 입술을 움직이지도 않고 상대의 입술 위로 필사적으로 꾹 누르기만 하고 있다가, 입을 떼고는 이대로 땅속으로 사라져 버리기를, 지하 깊숙한 곳에서 육체가 산산조각 나기를 바란다. 세베루스는 숨을 헐떡이며 혹여나 청년의 얼굴에 어떤 혐오감이나, 장난질이 성공했다는 잔인한 미소라도 떠오를세라 그의 표정을 면밀히 관찰한다. (다행히) 세베루스가 두려워하던 표정은 전혀 없었는데도, 심장이 너무 빨리 뛰고 있는 바람에 시야가 어지러이 보였고, 손이 떨려오고 (느낄 수가 있다) 숨을 쉬는 방법조차 까먹은 이 상황에서, 몸을 까딱할 힘도 없고, 폐라는 장기는 가슴 안쪽에서 부풀어 올라 갈비뼈를 누르고 피부 바깥쪽으로 -

그러다 에반스가 고개를 숙여 그에게 키스한다. 세베루스는 몸을 움찔하지 않으려 해 보지만 속속 무책으로 당할 수밖에 없었다. 부드러운 입술이 닿은 지 얼마 되지 않아 그 느낌은 사라진다.

“지금 - 괜찮아요?” 남자가 너무도 아름답게 흐트러진 모습으로 물어 온다.

“맙소사.” 세베루스가 할 수 있는 말은 이게 전부였다. 에반스가 몸을 부르르 떨었다.

“혹시 - ”

“맙소사.” 세베루스는 절박하게 보이지 않으려, 겁부터 나는 마음을 애써 숨긴다. 어느새 그는 다시 키스를 하고 있었다. 빈틈없이 붙어오는 상대의 입술에 신음이 저절로 새어 나오고 두 입술을 열었을 때는 해리 에반스의 혀가 그의 안으로 미끄러져 들어왔다. 에반스가 그의 혀를 부드럽게 휘감았고, 세베루스는 큼지막한 두 손을 뻗어 에반스의 잠옷을 움켜잡는다. 에반스가 그의 위에 올라타자 세베루스는 온 세상이 하얗게 보일 정도로 바짝 발기해 버렸다.

이렇게 모든 것들을 시작하는 거였다. 사람들은 숨 쉬는 것처럼 쉽게 다른 사람을 향해 손을 뻗고, 열기가 느껴지는 몸을 맞대고 매일매일을 이렇게 사는 거였다. 세베루스 또한 이런 온기를 원했다 (밤이 되어서 매트리스에 누워 움직일 때, 베개가 다른 이의 목덜미라도 되는 양 얼굴을 파묻고 외설스러운 숨결을 내뿜었다). 세베루스 또한 이런 열기를 원했다 (가끔씩 스스로를 만질 때는 그의 손이 다른 이의 손이라고 상상하며, 아무것도 보이지 않는 천장을 뚫어져라 응시하며 자신을 쳐다보는 두 눈동자를 상상했다).

“맙소사 - ”

물 흐르듯 척척 맞아떨어지는 몸선에 세베루스는 이번이 처음이란 걸 믿기 힘들 지경이었다. 아니면 믿기 힘들 거라고 생각했었다. 물수제비 뜬 돌처럼 잔잔한 호수 위에서 이리저리 튀어나가는 몸짓 하나하나는 - 맙소사 맙소사 - 너무나도 쉬웠다. 상상했던 것처럼 무지막지하게 외롭거나 신물 나는 느낌도 아니었다. 세베루스는 언제나 첫 경험은 외로울 거라고 생각했다. 누군가 세베루스가 소유했던 어떤 것을 빼앗아 가고는 멀리서 그를 비웃는 것을, 고통에 얼룩진 쾌락을 상상했지 이렇게 쉬울 것이라고는 예상하지 못했다. 세베루스는 이런 식으로 - 그게 누구든, 어떤 것이든 - 이렇게 갈망하게 될 거라곤 생각하지 않았다.

“지금 뭘 - 뭘 입고 있는 거예요?" 에반스가 세베루스의 목 위에서 축축한 숨결을 내뿜는다.

세베루스는 대답을 기억해내려고 무진장 애를 쓴다. “잠옷이다.”

“대체 언제 - 언제부터 잠옷을 가지고 있었어요?” 에반스는 아직도 숨을 몰아쉬고 있는데도 그의 매혹적인 입가는 씰룩이며 웃음을 띠고 있다

세베루스는 가슴팍 쪽을 내려다보았다. 목구멍까지 단추를 꽉 채운 어두운 색의 양털 잠옷이 보였다.

“변환 주문을 써서,” 세베루스가 한 마디 한 마디를 힘겹게 말한다. “네가 - 욕실에 있을 때 - ”

“이거 - ” 에반스는 입술을 비죽이다가 갑자기 마음을 바꾼 것 같았다. “제가 이거 - 벗겨도 - 돼요?” 어두운 방 안에서도 붉게 달아오른 얼굴이 보일 만큼 청년은 온 얼굴이 새빨개져서 말했다. 에반스는 가장 위에 있는 단추를 살짝 당긴다.

세베루스는 에반스가 어떤 요구를 해 와도 아무 생각 없이 허락할 만큼 정신이 없었다. 잠옷을 벗으면 잔뜩 흉지고 병자처럼 희어멀건한 가슴팍이 드러나리라는 걸 생각할 새도 없이 세베루스는 달달 떨리는 손을 뻗어 단추를 푸르기 시작한다. 에반스가 그를 도우려 하지만 에반스 역시 손을 떨고 있고, 거기다가 에반스는 세베루스를 영영 놓지 않으려는 듯 위에 올라타 닿을 수 있는 모든 부분에 죄다 살을 맞붙이고 있었다. 세베루스는 셔츠를 벗기도 전에, 고작 손가락과 살덩이 몇 부분이 닿은 것만으로 사정감이 올라왔다. 이윽고 잠긴 단추는 하나만 남았다. 둘은 동시에 아직 풀지 않은 단추를 향해 손을 뻗었고, 에반스는 이런 사소한 행동 하나에도 기분 좋게 웃으며 세베루스의 손을 입가로 가져가 손끝을 부드럽게 빨아들인다. 세베루스는 고개를 뒤로 젖히고 탄성 섞인 숨을 내뱉었다.

어깨를 무겁게 짓누르고 있는 셔츠가 벗겨지고, 세베루스가 제대로 생각하거나 겁을 집어먹기도 전에 에반스는 그의 목덜미에 키스하면서 쇄골 부근을 살짝살짝 깨물기 시작했다. 이 조그만 행동 하나하나가 이성을 죄다 녹이고 있었다. 세베루스는 무언가를 하거나 말하는 것도 포기한 채로 온몸을 껍데기처럼 둘러싼 쾌락에 그대로 갇혀 매트리스 속으로 녹아들면서, 그의 위에 올라타 있는 청년이 머뭇거리며 선사하는 (하지만 압도적인) 애무에 몸을 내맡겼다.

“해도 돼요?” 에반스가 속삭인다. 세베루스가 대답을 만들어내기도 전에 에반스는 그의 유두 위로 입을 가져다 댄다. 욕정으로 입이 말라 오고 뼈는 흐물흐물 녹아내리고 있었다. 에반스의 혀가 그의 가슴을 살짝 핥아내리자 상체가 활처럼 휘어지며 신음이 절로 나왔다. 세베루스는 두 손을 뻗어 에반스의 얼굴을 붙잡고는 위로 끌어올려 그대로 깊게 키스했다.

에반스는 허벅지로 세베루스의 다리 사이를 문지른다. 너무도 완벽 또 완벽하게 단단하고 연약한 부분과 맞닿아 있는 그 허벅지는, 불가능할 정도의 쾌락을 이끌어 낸다. 그리고 무엇보다, 세베루스는 에반스의 입에서 흘러나오는 신음들에 이성이 뚝 끊겨 버렸다. 그가 다른 이에게 쾌감을 주고, 신음하며 훌쩍이게 하고, 그에게 엉겨 붙도록 만든 거다. 그것보다 더한 건, 그가 해리 에반스에게서 신음 쾌감 그리고 훌쩍이는 소리들을 이끌어냈다는 사실 그 자체였다. 다른 사람도 아니고 해리 에반스를, 어두운 머리칼과 초록 눈동자를 가진 매혹적이고 유머 있고 우스꽝스럽고 달큰하고 아름답고 또 아름다운 -

“아름다워 - ” 세베루스가 온 힘을 다해 말한다. 키스라는 행위가 그의 머릿속 논리들을 모두 앗아가지 않았다는 것과 입술을 움직여 목소리를 낼 수 있다는 사실이 놀라웠다. 세베루스는 그가 지금 이 순간 순수한 욕망 하나로 침대 시트에 활활 타오르는 불을 붙이고, 방 전체를 날려 버릴 수도 있을 것 같다는 생각이 든다. 그에겐 전혀 없다고 생각했던 소유욕이라는 감정이 감당할 수 없을 정도로 번져가고 있었고, 여기서 에반스가 멈추지 않는다면 (바로 지금 여기에서), 멈추지 않는다면 - 제발 멈추지 않았으면 -

“스네 - 세베루스, 읏 - ” 해리가 낮게 신음한다. 곧이어 허벅지에 느껴지는 따뜻하고 축축한 느낌에, 세베루스는 저항할 틈도 없이 해리의 어깨를 격렬하게 깨물면서 몸을 웅크리고 제발 멈추지 말라고 애원하며 -

“이런 - 윽.” 신음소리에도 놀라움이 피처럼 잔뜩 묻어 나온다. “이런 - 맙소사 - ”

눈꺼풀 뒤에서 바라본 세상이 일순간에 하얗게 뒤덮이고, 허리가 위쪽으로 한 번, 두 번, 세 번 튕겨 오르고 더 이상은, 제발 제발 제발 -

“해리.” 이전보다 훨씬 부드러워진 목소리로 세베루스가 나지막이 부른다. 아직도 소용돌이치고 있는 황홀감에 낮게 가라앉은 목소리다. 세베루스는 꽉 깨물고 있던 어깨에서 입을 때고 손톱이 파고들 정도로 세게 주먹 쥐고 있던 손을 에반스의 등 위로 올린다.

방금 다른 이를 사정하게 했다.

방금 다른 이의 몸 아래에서 사정했다.

이런 데에서 쾌감을 느끼기에 세베루스는 너무 나이가 많았다.

잠깐의 시간이 흐른 후 에반스는 몸을 굴려 세베루스의 위에서 내려와 침대 위로 벌러덩 드러눕는다. 에반스는 숨을 헐떡거리고 있었고, 세베루스는 이렇게 손가락 하나 닿지 않은 채로도 매트리스를 통해서 전해져 오는 에반스의 심장 박동을 느낄 수가 있었다. 어쩌면 에반스가 아니라 세베루스 자신의 심장이 뛰는 소리일지도.

“우와.” 에반스는 차츰 숨을 되찾는 것 같았다. 그는 일어나 앉더니 티셔츠를 훌렁 벗고는 바닥에 집어던진다. 에반스의 가슴팍과 복부는 여전히, 너무나 완벽히 아름다웠다. 세베루스는 다시금 치밀어 오르는 욕정에 눈을 감아야 했다.

“우와.” 에반스가 다시 말한다. 세베루스는 마음속으로나마 청년을 ‘해리’라고 부르기로 결정했다. 이대로 영영 해리라는 이름을 입에 담을 수 없을 것 같은 생각이 들어서였다. 청년은 무겁게 숨을 내뱉는다. 세베루스가 다시 눈을 떴을 때, 에반스는 그를 지켜보고 있다.

“정말 - ” 에반스가 운을 뗀다.

“거기까지.” 세베루스가 끼어든다. 목소리에 짜증을 담기에는 너무나 만족스러운 상태였지만 어쨌거나.

“나쁜 말이 아니라 칭찬이었는데요.”

“나도 안다.”

그렇게 두 사람은 잠시 아무 말 없이 누워 있다. 에반스는 마법 주문으로 간단하게 몸을 닦고 세베루스 쪽으로 슬금슬금 몸을 움직인다. 세베루스는 다 알고서도 짐짓 모르는 척 가만히 있었다.

“지금 춥지 않아요?” 청년이 세베루스에게 기대 오며 물었다. “이렇게 해도 돼요?”

세베루스는 온몸이 뻣뻣하게 굳어서는 정상적으로 숨을 쉬려 해본다. “그래.” 목구멍이 꽉 막혀 있는 것 같았다.

“해도 돼요?” 에반스는 주저하며 세베루스의 가슴팍 위로 손을 얹었다. 따뜻한 살결이 느껴졌다. 세베루스는 간결하게 고개를 끄덕인다. “정말요?” 에반스는 세베루스 어깨 안쪽에 얼굴을 기대며 만족스러운 한숨을 내쉰다. 이상하게도 세베루스는 눈을 흘기고픈 충동이 들지 않는다. 이런 상황에 적절하기야 하겠지만, 세베루스는 그러지 않는다. 전혀 그럴 생각이 없었다.

“그건 그렇고, 아까 그거 - 엄청났어요.” 에반스가 말꼬리를 흐린다. 그리고는 세베루스의 목덜미에 얼굴을 파묻은 채로 크게 하품을 했다. 그에 세베루스는 온몸이 동시에 뜨거워지고 얼어붙는 느낌이다. 열감은 피부를 가로질러 퍼지고 뼛속 깊이는 얼음처럼 굳어버린다.

에반스가 규칙적인 호흡을 색색 내뱉을 때가 되어서야 세베루스는 말을 꺼낼 수가 있었다.

“넌 어디서 학교를 다녔지?” 세베루스가 어두운 방 안에서 조용히 묻는다.

에반스는 코를 킁킁거리는 소리를 내며 세베루스를 더욱 가까이 끌어당긴다.

“고향이 어디지?” 세베루스는 한 쪽 손을 들어 에반스의 검은 머리칼을 부드럽게 쓸어넘긴다. “직업은 뭐고?”

에반스는 세베루스가 알아들을 수 없는 몇 마디 말을 웅얼거린다.

“퀴디치는 아무짝에도 쓸데없는 스포츠다.” 에반스가 얼마나 깊이 잠들었는지 확인하려 던진 말이다. 평소처럼 에반스가 두 팔을 휘적거려가며 열렬히 따지고 들지 않았고 세베루스는 날카롭게 숨을 들이마신다. 그리고 아랫입술을 잘근잘근 씹는다. 호그와트를 졸업한 이후 고친 습관이라고 생각했었다. 그런데 아닌가 보다.

“네가 옆에 있는 건 - 참을 만하더군.” 세베루스는 자신에게조차 들리지 않을 정도로 조용히 속삭인다. “정말로.” 모멸감에 얼굴이 홍당무처럼 붉어지는 것도 같았다.

루시우스는 언제나 세베루스가 그의 동정을 떼 갈 남자로부터 창피를 당할 거라고 말했다. 그때 루시우스는 술에 잔뜩 취해서는, 한편의 시라도 쓴 것처럼 굴었다. 처음으로 그를 사정하게 만든 사람에게 홀딱 반해 버릴 텐데, 그런 안타까운 일이 또 어디 있겠냐며, 사랑에 빠지지 않도록 자신을 단단히 붙들어 매라 했다. 그러나 세베루스에게는 지금 이 순간이 갑작스럽게 일어난 일 같지 않았다 (“차가 - 뜨거워서”).

에반스는 잠결에 낑낑거리는 소리를 낸다.

“네 가운데 이름은 뭐지?” 세베루스가 묻지만 청년은 아무런 대답이 없다.

*

세베루스는 아침 일찍 눈을 뜬다. 아직도 해리 에반스는 무슨 덩굴이라도 된 것처럼 그에게 엉켜 있었다. 세베루스는 그대로 얼이 빠져서는 어떻게 이 낯선 사람과 한 침대에 누워 있는 건지 기억조차 나지 않다가, 어젯밤 일이 순식간에 떠오르자 세베루스는 이 방에서 뛰쳐나가고픈 충동과 에반스의 가슴에 키스를 퍼붓고픈 모순된 충동을 억눌러야 했다. 어차피 에반스 또한 그의 가슴에 키스했었다. 세베루스의 살결에서 달콤한 맛이라도 나는 것처럼 핥아올리고 깨물었다. (아침부터 유두 부근을 맴돌던 붉은 살덩이를 회상하는 건 더없이 부담스러웠다.) 세베루스는 아무런 매력 없이 창백하기만 한 그의 가슴팍의 존재를 이제서야 알아채기라도 한 듯 어젯밤 에반스가 흔적을 남긴 부분을 뚫어져라 쳐다본다. 이 하나로 그렇게나 많은 쾌락이, 목덜미나 팔뚝이나 손끝이 그렇게 예민하게 반응할 수도 있단 사실을 상상하지도 못했다. 왜 학교에서는 이런 걸 가르쳐주지 않는 건지.

에반스의 검은 머리카락이 뺨을 간질였다. 그 감각에 가슴속에는 말로 형언할 수 없는 슬픔이 가득 피어올랐다. 왜 그런지는 그도 몰랐다. 어쩌면 아주 오랫동안 이런 접촉을 하지 않았기 때문일지도 모른다. 그동안 세베루스는 홀로 외롭게 밤을 보냈으며 작은 손길 하나가 가져다주는 쾌감을 알지도 못한 채 덧없는 시간을 흘려보내곤 했으니까. 아니면, 어쩌면 단순한 쾌락 그 이상의 무언가일 수도 있다. 정의할 수 없는 무언가.

세베루스는 그에게 뒤엉켜있는 청년의 팔을 풀고 몸을 뗀다. 순식간에 따뜻한 온기를 잃어버린 피부 위로 오소소 소름이 돋았다. 에반스는 난방기처럼 편안함을 뿜어내는 사람이었고, 그 때문에 에반스에 품에 안겨 하루 종일 잠을 자는 건 너무도 쉬운 일일 터였다. 그럼에도.

세베루스가 샤워를 마치고 옷을 갈아입을 때에도 청년은 여전히 일어날 기미가 없다. 잠시 혼자가 된 세베루스는 거울 속에 비친 자신의 모습을 바라보며 조금이라도 더 괜찮아 보이려고 머리를 정리해 보지만 아무런 소용이 없다. 세베루스가 어떻게 머리를 손질하려고 들어도, 머리칼은 여전히 물에 젖어 떡진 상태로 고집스럽게 축 처져 있었다. 이런 모습이라면, 시야와 판단력이 온통 알코올로 흐려진 어제와는 다르게 에반스는 그를 매력적이라고 생각하지 않을 터였다. 세베루스는 외모에 신경 쓰는 사람이 아니었다. 정말로. 그는 다른 무엇보다도 합리적인 판단을 내리는 이성()을 최고의 가치로 생각했으며 아름다움이란 것은 어떤 형태로든지 경멸하는 법을 익혔다. 아름다움은 노력한다고 얻어지는 것이 아니었다. 이성처럼 날카롭거나 연마되는 존재도 아니었다. 아름다움은 요행이며 무작위적으로 주어진 기회였고, 한 사람을 대표할 만한 건 아니었다. 세베루스는 아름답지도 않고, 그렇게 보이려 노력하지도 않는다. 그저 -

해리 에반스가, 아침의 어스름한 햇빛 아래서 잠이 든 채로 누워 있는 세베루스를 가만히 바라보고 있는 장면은 상상조차 할 수가 없다. 절대 불가능할 거라는 생각에, 난데없이 심장이 고통스럽게 조여 오며 숨쉬기가 벅차온다. 해리 에반스가 세베루스의 부드러운 머리칼을, 매끄러운 살결을 갈망하는 건 상상조차 할 수 없었다. 그게 중요하단 건 아니지만, 정말 아니지만 -

상상할 수조차 없다는 얘기다.

세베루스가 욕실 문을 열고 나올 때 에반스는 침대 위에서 팔꿈치에 머리를 기대고 있었다.

“좋은 아침이에요.” 에반스가 조용히 말한다. 청년은 이리저리 눈을 굴리고는 멋쩍게 시선을 피했다. 누가 봐도 긴장한 모습이었다. 긴장했거나 - 후회한다거나. 세베루스는 청년이 ‘실수’라는 단어를 입에 담는 순간 여관 전체를 불태워버릴 거라고 속으로 다짐한다.

“잘 잤어요?” 에반스가 묻는다. 하느님 맙소사, 이제 날씨가 어떻다며 어색하게 이러쿵저러쿵 떠들어 대겠지.

“그래.”

“저도 잘 잤어요.” 세베루스는 아무것도 묻지 않았는데도 에반스가 저 혼자서 말한다. “한동안 어제처럼 깊이 잠들어 본 적이 없어요.”

“그래, 그럼 - 매우 기쁘겠군.” 세베루스는 어떻게 대답해야 할지 몰랐다. 모든 것들이 잘못되고 있었다. 세베루스는 또 다시 이성이 불안정하게 뒤흔들리며 적개심이 차오르는 걸 느낀다. 멈출 수가 없다. 손으로 입을 틀어막고 당장이라도 이 방에서 뛰쳐나가고 싶었다.

“괜찮은 거 맞죠?” 에반스의 물음에 세베루스는 입술을 오므린다.

“이제 마법부로 돌아가야 해. 오늘도 출석이 예정되어 있으니.”

“아, 그렇군요. 알겠어요.” 에반스는 어제 던져놓은 셔츠를 찾으려 바닥을 요리조리 살핀다. “아침이라도 먹을래요? 아침을 먹기에는 좀 바쁜가요? 우리 나가서 뭐라도 - ”

“굳이 그럴 필요는 없다.” 세베루스는 얼마 가지고 오지도 않은 물건들을 한 데 챙기기 시작한다. 손이 떨리지 않기를 간절히 빌면서. “내 도움 없이도 알아서 길을 찾아 나갈 수 있을 테지.”

에반스는 그 말에 고개를 휙 치켜들고 찾던 셔츠는 이제 안중에도 없다는 듯 침대에서 일어나서 세베루스가 서 있는 쪽으로 다가온다. 에반스는 욕망이 인간의 몸을 하고 태어난 것처럼, 반쯤 벌거벗은 하얀 몸에는 군데군데 붉게 상기된 자국이 있다. 그런 에반스를 보며, 세베루스는 그가 저주에 걸려서 어젯밤 같은 일이 일어난 건 아닐까 하는 생각이 든다. 분명 세베루스가 피를 쏟으며 유리처럼 산산조각 나도록 특별히 설계된 주문일 거다. 몸뚱이는 무의식적으로 에반스를 향해 이끌려 가는데도 세베루스는 주먹을 꽉 쥐고 그에게 다가서지 않으려 온몸의 근육을 필사적으로 붙들고 있었다.

“무슨 일 있어요?” 에반스가 가까이 다가오며 묻는다. 세베루스는 몸을 움찔한다.

“내게 손대지 마라.” 세베루스가 식식댄다. “이제 가야 해.”

“그러지 마요.” 에반스가 문 앞을 가로막으며 말한다. “어젯밤 일이 - 불편해서 그런 거라면 - 말해 봐요. 그럼 저는 계속 오해할지도 몰라요, 어젠 저만 좋은 게 아니었다고 생각 - ”

“에반스, 나는 오늘도 위젠가모트 앞에서 심문 당해야 한다. 네가 술에 취해서 엉터리로 뱉어내는 말들에 장단을 맞춰 줄 시간이 없단 말이다.” 속이 메스꺼웠다. 세베루스는 문 앞으로 다가서지만 에반스는 길을 비켜주지 않는다.

“전 좋았어요.” 에반스가 담담히 말한다. 수치심이라고는 한 치도 모르는 것 같았다. “원했어요. 그쪽을요.”

“너는 술에 취해 있었고 - ”

“전 취하지 않았어요.”

“취했었다. 그리고 지금 내 앞을 가로막고 있지.”

세베루스는 간단히 청년을 옆으로 밀어낼 수도 있었겠지만, 어떤 식으로든지 에반스의 몸에 손을 댈 수가 없을 것만 같았다. 대신에 그는 에반스를 내려다보며 오만한 표정을 짓는다.

“저한텐 그런 거 안 통해요. 지금 절 겁주려고 일부러 그러는 거잖아요.”

“이 내가?” 세베루스는 눈을 가늘게 뜬다. “그래, 그럼 너는 뭐를 기대한 거지? 로맨틱한 말들? 설마 하룻밤 즐긴 걸 가지고 무슨 사이라도 된 것처럼 착각할 만큼 경험이 부족한 건가?” 에반스가 한 대 얻어맞은 것처럼 멍한 표정을 짓자 세베루스는 억지로 코웃음을 치려 한다. “안타깝군. 그래, 나이가 나이이니만큼 - ”

에반스는 문에서 비켜서서 그의 옷들을 주워모으기 시작한다. 세베루스는 심장이 반으로 갈라지는 것 같은 고통을 느낀다. 단 한 번, 깔끔하게 휘두른 칼날에 베인 상처는 예상했던 것보다 훨씬 아팠다. 그래도 이 편이 나았다. 질질 끌고 간다면 나중에는 더 아플 게 뻔했다.

“드디어 작별인 건가.” 세베루스가 문을 열고 나서며 뒤돌아보지도 않은 채 어깨너머로 말한다.

“닥쳐요.” 에반스가 그의 등 뒤에서 소리친다. 조용하지만 쩍쩍 갈라지는 목소리다. 세베루스는 뒤를 돌아보지 않고, 복도를 향해 성큼성큼 나아갔다. 뒤쪽에는 눈길조차 주지 않았다. 만약 그랬다면, 뒤를 돌아 봤다면, 이렇게 떠나버릴 수 없을 게 분명했다. 세베루스도 알고 있었다. 만약 그가 고개를 숙이고 얼굴을 붉힌 에반스를, 방금 들은 모욕에 어설프게 손을 꼼지락거리고 있을 에반스를 보았다면, 그랬다면, 세베루스는 방 안으로 걸어 들어가 청년을 붙잡아 벽에 밀어붙이고는 열기를 가득 머금고 입을 맞출 것이다. 문이 열려있던지, 누군가가 그들을 본다 해도 신경 쓰지 않은 채, 그저 원하고 원하고 또 원하며, 가늠할 수도, 상상할 수도 없을 만큼 갈망할 거다.

그래서 세베루스는 뒤를 돌아보지 않는다. 새장처럼 굳건한 갈비뼈 안에서 나머지 반쪽이 잘려나간 심장이 덜렁거렸다. 그는 계단을 내려가는 도중에 벽을 주먹으로 내리쳤고, 손가락 마디가 쩍 갈라지고 피가 흘렀다.

놀라울 정도로 재판은 수월하게 진행된다. 며칠이 지난 후 (아직도 자유롭게 거리를 돌아다니고 있다니, 그야말로 기절할 노릇이다), 그날 묵었던 호텔 프론트에 소포가 남아 있다는 내용의 편지가 호그와트에 있던 세베루스에게로 날아들어 왔다. 세베루스가 그 소포란 것을 받으러 여관에 도착하자(그는 내심 겁이 났다) 점원은 그에게 단단히 봉인된 봉투를 건네준다.

“어떤 남자가 여기 기억이 보관되어 있다더군요.” 점원이 귀찮다는 표정으로 말한다. “이름은 밝히지 않아서 모릅니다.”

세베루스는 그 남자가 에반스라는 걸 알 수 있었다. 편지 봉투에는 청년의 머리칼과 살결에서 풍기던 냄새가 났고 그는 며칠 동안이나 봉투를 열지도 못하고 주저한다.

그런데 전혀 그럴 필요가 없었다.

그 망할 점원이 이 편지봉투를 아무 데나 내던져 놓은 것이 틀림없다. 안에는 산산조각이 난 병 조각들과 말라비틀어져 가루가 되어 버린 기억이 있었다. 설명할 수 없는 분노가 끓어오른다(그렇다고 해서 기억의 내용을 신경 쓰기라도 하는 건 아니었다. 정말로. 그저 형편없는 고객 서비스를 참아줄 수 없는 거였다.).

에반스가 그에게 보여주고 싶었던 기억이 대체 무엇이었는지,

세베루스는 구겨진 편지봉투를 기울여 가루가 되어버린 기억들과 유리 조각들을 손바닥 위로 쏟을 뿐이다.

_I had nothing_

_가진 건 없었고_

_and I was still changed._

_변화는 계속되었지._

_Like a costume, my numbness_

_옷가지처럼, 내 무감각도_

_was taken away. Then_

_흔적도 없이 벗기어졌지 그리고_

_hunger was added._

_느껴지던 건 굶주림 뿐._

_Louise Gluck_

_"사수자리 (Mutable Earth)"_


	6. 제5장: 10분 전

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 백업용 글이므로, 지속적인 수정이 이뤄지지 않습니다. 오타나 오역이 신경쓰이신다면 포스타입(https://hyun4215translate.postype.com/series/525871/스네해리-해리스네-번역글-모음) 으로 가 주세요!
> 
> * 역자에게 응원을 남겨주고 싶으시거든 포스타입 활용을 부탁드립니다 :)

“해리 - 해리, 자기야 - ”

그는 온 사방이 푸르둥둥한 터널 안을 필사적으로 헤엄치며, 빛이 쏟아져 내리는 수면 위를 향해 올라가고 또 올라간다. 짙은 빨간색 머리를 한 여자가 시야에 보이더니, 순식간에 사라져 버린다.

“해리 - ” 

익숙한 목소리. 여긴 어디지? 부엌 탁자 앞에 앉아 있다. 병원 침대에 누워 있다. 아니, 부엌 탁자 앞에 앉아 있다. 병원 침대 - 

(“나 다른 사람이랑 키스했어.”

지니의 입술이 살짝 떨린다. “나도.”

해리는 아무 일도 없는 것처럼 차가 담긴 머그잔을 태연히 들고 있는 지니를 멍하니 본다.

“누구랑?” 얼굴이 훅 달아오르고, 심장이 쿵쿵 뛰기를 기다린다. 지니의 말에 화가 치솟기를 기다리지만 - 아무런 느낌도 없다.

“그게 - ” 지니가 망설인다. “별로 말하고 싶지는 않아.”

해리는 지니가 키스할 만한 최악의 사람이 누구인지 머리를 열심히 굴려보는데도 딱히 떠오르는 사람은 없다.

“내가 아는 남자야?”

지니는 슬픔이 가득 담긴 눈으로 억지웃음을 짓는다.

“남자가 아니라 여자였어, 해리.”

“어 - ” 해리는 마지막으로 그들이 관계를 가진 게 언제인지 필사적으로 기억을 더듬는다. 왜 기억조차 나지 않는 건지, 몇 주 지나지 않았을 텐데 - 아니면 한 달이거나, 아니면 그보다 더 전일 수도 - “아. 그래서, 어떻게 됐어?”

지니는 쓰게 웃는다. “망했어. 완전히. 그냥 시간을 되돌리고 싶어.”

“그 여자는 - 그쪽이 아니었나 보네.” 해리는 이런 민감한 대화에는 젬병이었다.

“응. 분명.”

“근데 - ” 해리는 머리를 쥐어짜낸다. “근데 넌 맞는 거지.”

지니는 빙긋 웃는다. 귀엽고 세상 물정 따위는 모르는 아이를 안쓰럽게 보는 눈빛이다.

“그럼 오빠가 키스한 그 _남자는_ 누군데?” 지니가 묻는다.)

해리는 눈을 뜬다.

지니는 좁은 침대 끝에 앉아 있다. 수심에 가득 찬 얼굴이, 정신을 차린 해리를 보자 힘없이 미소 짓는다.

“애들은 엄마 집에 맡겨놨어.” 지니가 숨을 들이켠다. “나쁜 자식, 얼마나 걱정했는줄 알아?”

통증이 날카롭게 밀려온다. “어떻게 된 거야?”

“오빠가 어제 밤이 새도록 돌아오지 않길래 론 오빠랑 흥청망청 술을 마시고 있는 줄 알았어. 그래서 화가 좀 많이 났었지. 그런데 아침 6시에 성 뭉고 병원에서 연락이 오더니, 오빠가 병원 앞에서 정신을 잃고 있었단 거야.”

해리는 눈을 꾹 감는다. 어떤 여자가 있었는데, 그것도 금발인 여자가 - 

“나 - 혹시 - ” 

“어디 크게 다친 덴 없냐고?” 지니가 눈썹을 추켜올린다. “그런 것 같아. 힐러들이 알아낸 건 오빠가 기절 주문을 맞았고 수면제 같은 약물을 주사당했다는 거야. 근데 그게 다래. 누군가가 오빠를 엄청 거칠게 다뤘나 봐. 온몸이 멍투성이야.”

해리는 살짝 일어나 앉는다. 온통 뭉친 근육들에 얼굴이 절로 찌푸려졌다. 지니 말이 맞았다. 그의 팔은 온통 보라색과 녹색의 멍 자국으로 덮여 있었다. 눈에 보이는 얼룩진 공포가, 스멀스멀 마음속에서도 피어오른다.

“수면제라니?”

“누군가가 오빠의 나체 사진을 간직하고 싶었나 보지.” 지니는 농담조로 말하지만 얼굴은 여전히 심각하게 굳어 있다. 겁에 질려있는 거다. “병원에선 오빠한테 아무런 문제가 없어서 원할 때 퇴원해도 된대. 그리고 오러 몇 명이 찾아와서 사건 진술을 받을 예정이래. 오빠가 좀 회복되고 나서.”

해리는 금방이라도 정신을 잃고 곯아떨어질 것 같은 기분이다. 만약 다시 잠에 든다면 성 뭉고의 까칠까칠한 침대 시트 위에서 보다 그의 집에 가서 누워 있는 편이 백 배는 나을 것이다. 해리는 지니를 보고 웃으려 애쓴다.

“집에 가자.”

병원 입구 주변에는 몰려든 취재진들이 바글바글했다. 해리가 지니에게 기대어 병원 계단을 내려오자 여기저기에서 플래시 불빛이 터진다. 해리는 조금 놀랐다. 이런 기세라면 틀림없이 내일 _예언자 일보_ 에는 ‘위기 상황에서도 서로를 믿고 의지하는 부부’라는 제목으로 기사가 대문짝만 하게 실릴 거였다. 그래도, 지금은 더 급한 일이 있다. 해리는 지니가 차를 끌고 오기를 기다리면서 (지니는 차에 대한 집착이 엄청나다. 요즘 세상에는 빗자루 위에 다리를 걸쳐보는 것도 힘들어졌으니까.) 병원 문 위에 그려진 표식을 발견한다. 마법부 직원이 그 표식을 향해 다양한 주문을 시도하고 있지만 아직까지는 별 효과가 없어 보였다. 해리는 잠시 동안 땀을 뻘뻘 흘리는 직원을 한가롭게 바라보고 있었다. 얼마 지나지 않아 지니가 차를 끌고 와서 미친 사람처럼 경적을 빵빵 울려댔고, 해리는 표식에 관한 일은 곧바로 잊어버린다.

집에 도착하자마자 해리는 곧장 침대에 눕는다. 온몸이 쑤시고 뜨거웠고, 손가락은 무언가 붙잡고 싶은 충동에 이끌려 침대 시트를 여기저기 헤집는다. 해리는 그 충동이 무엇을 원하는지, 물론 아주 잘 알고 있지만 저항해 보려고 한다. 그는 아주 오랫동안 잘 버텨내고 있었다. 벌써 몇 달이나 지났다, 몇 달이나.

시트를 이리저리 못살게 굴던 해리는 결국 자리에서 일어나 책상 쪽으로 향한다. 그리고 책상 위에서 찾은 회중시계를 손에 쥐고 다시 이불 아래로 미끄러져 들어간다. 그러자 심장박동이 차츰 안정되고, 숨을 쉬기도 훨씬 편해진다. 오래돼버린 습관이었다. 4년 전부터 줄곧 이래 왔었다. 그리고 4년 전부터 해리는 이 습관을 고치려고 아등바등 애를 썼다. 손에 회중시계를 꽉 움켜진 채로 밤을 보내고, 또 다른 내일을 보내는 것은, 혹시라도 그 시계가 다시 작동할까 봐, 그가 간절히 원하면 다시 돌아갈 수 있을까 싶은 어리석은 희망이었다.

시계는 벌써 몇 년 동안이나 작동하지 않고 있었다. 시계가 움직이는 꿈을 꾸고 한밤중에 일어난 적이 벌써 여러 번이었다. 그럴 때마다 간절한 마음으로 루모스 주문을 읊고 갑작스레 밝아온 불빛에 눈을 가늘게 뜨면, 보이는 것은 움직이지 않는 고요한 초침뿐이었다. 그리고 지난 몇 달 동안은, 해리는 그 시계를 책상 위에 두고 잠을 청할 수가 있었다. 그럴 때마다 방 저편에서 시계 초침이 희미하게 틱틱거리는 환청이 들려오기 일쑤였다. 해리가 곧이어 다른 세계로 이동할 것임을 알리는 희미한 그 기계 소리가 들릴 때마다, 해리는 잠이 깨서 침대에서 벌떡 일어나고는 했다.

그는 잘 버티고 있었다. 정말로.

해리는 가슴팍 위로 회중시계를 붙들고 잠을 청한다.

* * *

#####  **3월. 스물여덟의 세베루스와 스물 세 살의 해리.**

세베루스는 떨리는 손으로 편지를 들고 있다. 마음 한구석에서는 이런 생각이 떠오른다. ‘해리는 어디 있지?’ 결코 반갑지 않은 그 단어들은 불청객처럼 문을 열고 들어온다. 세베루스가 그런 자신을 원망하고 또 원망해도 저절로 떠오르는 생각들을 막을 수는 없었다. 이미 활짝 열린 문을 통해서 저절로 들어오는 낱말들이었다. 이제 세베루스는 인생의 중요한 순간마다 갑자기 나타나는 정체불명의 청년에 너무 익숙해진 나머지, 오늘 같은 이 순간에 청년이 없다는 사실이 믿기지 않을 뿐이었다. 세베루스는 그 청년이 자신의 어깨에 손을 얹는 것을 상상해 본다. 그런데 누군가 정말로 그의 어깨에 손을 얹고 있었다.

“세베루스….”

세베루스는 뒤돌아 해리 에반스를 마주 보았다. 그러자 청년은 몇 걸음 뒤로 물러난다.

“아니 - 대체 왜, 무슨 일 있어요?” 에반스가 조용히 묻는다. 세베루스는 거울을 보지 않았어도 대충 자신이 어떤 몰골인지 짐작할 수 있었다. 그는 대략 한 시간 전부터 술을 마시고 있었고, 며칠 동안은 잠을 자지도 않았다. 핏줄이 터져서 충혈되고 부은 눈에, 창백한 얼굴색, 잘게 떨리는 입술 - 어느 것도 평소의 세베루스와 다르지 않다.

반면 해리 에반스는 (언제나와 같이) 완벽해 보인다. 에반스는 탁자 앞에 놓인 의자에 스륵 앉고서 세베루스 쪽으로 의자를 더 가까이 끌어당긴다. 세베루스는 아무 설명도 하지 않고 에반스에게 편지를 건네주고는 녹색 눈동자가 재빨리 편지를 훑어보는 모습을 지켜본다. 잠시 후, 에반스는 고개를 들고 테이블 위로 편지를 다시 돌려준다.

“아버지 일이었군요. 정말 유감이에요.”

세베루스는 말없이 고개를 끄덕인다. 입안이 너무 건조해서 아무 말도 할 수가 없었다. 세베루스는 여기저기 얼룩이 진 맥주잔에 남아있는 맥주를 모두 들이켠다.

“방금 - 방금 받은 편지예요?"

세베루스는 큼큼 목청을 가다듬는다. “사촌 한 명이 - ” 목소리가 거칠게 나온다. “며칠 전 편지를 보냈다. 아버지가 위독하다고. 내가 혹시 - 할 말이라도 있으면 와도 된다고 했는데 - ” 차가운 손이 얼굴을 스치고 눈 위를 가린다. 그 손이 세베루스 자신의 손이라는 걸 알아채기에는 조금 더 시간이 걸렸다. “나는 가지 않았어. 내가 말하고 싶었던 말들은 - 전혀 - ”

그 문장을 어떻게 마무리 지어야 할지 확신이 서지 않는다. 에반스는 끼어들지도 않고, 슬픈 표정으로 애처롭게 고개를 끄덕이지도 않는다. 그저 세베루스를 주의 깊게 지켜보며, 그의 말을 귀담아듣고 있다.

“그 후론 돌아가셨단 소식이 들리더군. 장례식은 내일이고.” 내뱉고 들이마시는 숨조차도 불안정하게 떨려온다. “심지어 나는 아직도 아버지라는 작자가 - 살아있다는 것도 몰랐다.”

“장례식에 - 갈 거예요?” 에반스가 잠시 후에 묻는다.

“그래, 아마, 아마도 - 갈 테지.”

다시 침묵이 감돈다. 세베루스는 원목 탁자에 새겨진 소용돌이 무늬를 창백한 손으로 따라 그리며 탁자 위 무늬들을 빤히 들여다본다.

“전에, 우리가 마지막으로 만났을 때, 내가 했던 말들은 - ” 세베루스는 구체적으로 그 말들을 언급할 수가 없다.

에반스는 고개를 가로젓는다. “괜찮아요.” 마지막으로 청년을 본 지 1년이 채 지나지 않았는데도 그는 훨씬 나이가 들어 보였다. 그때와 다르게, 청년의 두 눈동자는 피곤에 절어 있었고 수염도 다듬지 않아 지저분했다. 에반스는 살짝 몸을 움찔하더니 이렇게 묻는다. “제가 보낸 소포 받았어요?”

세베루스는 고개를 끄덕인다. “안타깝게도 병이 깨졌더군. 분명 여관 주인이 보관을 잘못했을 테지.”

에반스는 그대로 얼어붙는다. 뭐라 말로 형언할 수 없는 표정이 에반스의 얼굴에 차올랐다.

“안에 있던 건 기억이었어요.”

“그래 보이더군. 무슨 기억인지 물어봐도 되나?”

에반스는 고통스런 얼굴로 이마 위에 난 흉터를 손으로 매만진다. “중요한 건 아녜요.”

다시 침묵만이 감돈다. 그동안 어떻게 지냈는지, 어디에 있었는지, 누구와 함께 있었는지 같이 쓰잘데기 없는 온갖 질문들이 머릿속에서 빙빙 맴돌지만 세베루스는 그중 어느 것도 입 밖으로 꺼내지 않는다. 도리어 목구멍 뒤로 삼켜버린다. 공기 중에 맴도는 긴장은 너무 두껍고 팽팽해서 세베루스는 온몸의 피부가 다 떨려오는 기분이다. 아마도 이번에는, 그렇게 많은 시간이 지났으니, 에반스 하나로 인해 무슨 저주 주문이라도 맞은 것처럼, 세상이 빙빙 돌고 동시에 화가 치솟고 또 겁에 질리지 않으리라고, 필요한 것보다 많이 얘기하고 또 적게 생각하지 않으리라 예상했다. 아니, 그러기를 바랐는데, 그랬는데, 그렇게 많은 시간이 지난 후로도 상황은 더욱 나빠지기만 했다. 

에반스가 입고 있는 셔츠는 짙은 파란색이다. 지중해의 바다 같은 푸른색이다. 이 청년은 영국의 새하얀 겨울에 갇혀 있을 게 아니라, 백사장 위에 누워 햇볕을 쬐고 있어야 할 것 같았다.

"장례식 말이에요.” 에반스가 입을 연다. 그는 세베루스가 방금 전까지 지켜보고 있던 탁자 위의 무늬를 손으로 따라 그리고 있다.

“장례식?”

“혹시 - 제가 같이 가줄까요?”

세베루스는 고개를 저었다. 그런데 입에서는 절로 말이 튀어나왔다. “그래.” 입술에 상처가 나기라도 한 듯 그 대답은 딱딱히 굳어 있다. 세베루스는 에반스의 반응을 확인해보려 고개를 들지는 않지만, 탁자 건너편에서 에반스가 고개를 끄덕이는 걸 느낄 수 있었다. 그러자 가슴 안쪽에서 무언가가 깊숙이 파고든다.

두 사람은 스피너 가로 순간이동했고, 세베루스가 축축한 시트에서 잠을 이루지 못해 이리저리 몸을 비트는 동안에 에반스는 아래층 소파에서 잠을 청했다.

그로부터 몇 시간이 지나, 세베루스는 토비아스 스네이프의 관 앞에 서 있다. 관 안에 누워 있는 남자의 얼굴은 밀랍으로 조각된 것 같이 부자연스럽다. 남자가 죽은 후 바로 여러 가지 약품들을 떡칠해 놓아서 그런 건지는 몰라도, 그는 세베루스가 기억하는 것보다 훨씬 더 안색이 좋아 보였다. 그래서 세베루스는 관 속에 누워있는 창백하지만 윤기가 나는 얼굴을 알아보지 못한다. 할 말은 더더욱 없다.

해리 에반스가 그의 손을 꽉 붙든다.

(언젠가 그랬을 때가 있었다. 딱 한 번, 세베루스는 그의 아버지와 함께 스피너 가의 계단 위에 앉아 있었다. 아버지는 알고 있는 별자리 이름들을 모두 가르쳐 주었는데, 아마 그중 반쯤은 아버지가 멋대로 지어낸 이름일 게 분명해 보였다. 세베루스에게는 그런 기억이 있었다. 그는 크게 소리 내어 웃고, 그의 어깨에 팔을 걸치고 있는 아버지가 마법 주문들처럼 별자리들을 읊고 있던 기억이. “용자리, 쌍둥이자리, 헤라클레스 자리.” 세베루스에게는 그런 기억이 있었다. 몽상이 아니라 실제인 것 같은 그런 기억이 있었다.)

짧고 간소하게 치러진 식이 끝난 후 세베루스는 온몸에 오한이 들었다. 마치 몇 년 동안이나 눈을 붙인 적 없던 것처럼 온몸이 피곤했다. 세베루스는 깨어 있는 동안 차 몇 잔을 들이키는데, 뼈 구석구석까지 침투해 버린 냉기를 몰아내는 데엔 아무런 도움이 되지 않았다. 아가네타도 소식을 들었겠지만 어디에서도 그녀는 보이지 않는다. (친척의 말에 따르면, 아가네타는 장례식이 안전하지 않다고 생각했다.) 에반스는 그의 친척들로부터 적지 않는 눈길을 받는데도 세베루스는 전혀 신경 쓰지 않는다. 상상하고 싶은 대로 두라지. 십 년 동안이나 얼굴 한 번 못 본 사람들이었고 심지어는 그가 알아보지 못하는 사람들도 많았다.

외가 쪽에서는 아무도 장례식에 오지 않았다. 역시나 예상한 그대로였다.

차 몇 잔과 케케묵은 샌드위치 몇 개를 대충 입에 쑤셔 넣고 두 사람은 장례식장을 떠날 채비를 했다. 주차장을 가로지르는 내내 세베루스는 균형을 잡지 못하고 비틀거려서 에반스는 그의 팔을 잡고 부축해 주었다. 세베루스가 제대로 걸을 수 있게 된 후에도 에반스는 팔을 놓지 않았다. 그들은 택시를 타고 시내 쪽으로 들어가 적당한 가격의 호텔에 방을 하나 잡는다. 아직까지도 에반스는 세베루스의 팔을 꼭 붙잡고 있다.

(“정말 집에 가고 싶지 않은 거 맞아요?” 에반스가 묻자 세베루스는 천근만근인 몸을 이끌고 고개를 약하게 끄덕인다. 절대로, 오늘 밤만은 그의 아버지가 살았던 빌어먹을 스피너 가로 되돌아가고 싶지 않았다.)

에반스는 가던 길에 빵 몇 개와 치즈, 그리고 와인 한 병을 샀다. 세베루스는 에반스가 산 와인병을 들고 욕실로 들어가 문을 걸어 잠그고, 욕조에 뜨거운 물을 받아놓는다. 김이 모락모락 피어오르는 뜨거운 목욕물에 발을 디디면 화상을 입을 것처럼 피부가 따끔거렸다. 물에 발을 담그고 있는 것조차 견딜 수 없이 뜨거워도 아직 추운 건 여전했다. 세베루스는 병째로 와인을 꿀꺽꿀꺽 들이키고 눈썹 위로 목욕물이 차오를 때까지 자세를 고쳐누운다. 언제까지 숨을 쉬지 않고 버틸 수 있을지, 온 세상이 가장자리부터 어둡게 보이기 시작해도 다시 숨을 쉬러 위로 올라오지 않을 수 있을지 싶어 시도해 보는 것이다. 이미 몇 번 해 보았지만 언제나 신체적인 욕구가 그를 이기곤 했다.

(언젠가 한 번, 아버지가 그를 위해 작은 나뭇집을 지어준 적이 있었다. 세베루스가 혼자만의 공간을 가질 수 있도록 오래된 목재를 가지고 스피너 가의 뒤편에 있던 작은 뒷마당에 지어준 집이었다. 심지어 나뭇집 입구에는 아버지가 술집에서 나오는 길에 주워온 것 같은 그럴듯한 문이 달려 있었다. 나뭇집 안으로 들어가 그 문을 닫으면, 저녁을 먹으라는 외침이 들리기 전까진 그를 둘러싼 세상이 모두 사라지고, 새로운 세계에서 사는 것이라 상상의 나래를 펼칠 수가 있었다. 아버지는 몇 날 며칠을 나뭇집에 매달렸었다. 심지어는 방수를 위해 지붕에 타르칠까지 해 두었다. 세베루스에게는 그런 기억이 있었다. 몽상이 아니라 실제인 것 같은 기억이.)

“괜찮은 거 맞아요?” 에반스가 화장실 문을 두드린다.

“매우.” 세베루스는 와인을 한 모금 크게 삼키고 다시 물속으로 몸을 담근다. 목욕물이 점점 식어가자 세베루스는 욕조에서 물을 모두 빼내고 처음부터 다시 채우기 시작한다. 온몸의 피부가 빨갛게 달아오른 그는 무슨 랍스터 같아 보였다. 이 순간에 에반스가 그를 본다면 무슨 생각을 할까. 벌겋게 달아오른 세베루스를 보며 비웃을까, 아니면 축축하게 젖은 목덜미 쪽 머리카락에 입을 맞출까.

그 의문에 대한 해답은 뻔했다. 세베루스는 그 뻔한 해답을 부정하기 위해 와인을 목 뒤로 넘긴다.

마지막으로 에반스를 본 이후로, 세베루스는 확신이 필요했기에 머글 클럽에 가서 아무 남자나 골랐다. 마법사 세계에 있는 클럽을 택하기에는 너무 많은 위험들이 뒤따랐다. 그가 집에 데려간 사람이 _남자 꽁무니나 뒤쫓는 죽음을 먹는 자는 한 번 혼쭐이 나야 마땅하다는_ 생각을 지닌 사람이라거나 그와 비슷한 목적을 가진 사람일 확률이 매우 높았다. 그래서 세베루스는 머글 클럽에 들어가서 사람들이 모두 술에 흠뻑 취할 때까지, 평균보다 못난 외모를 지닌 남자를 화장실 안에서 빨아줄 만큼 판단력이 흐려지기를 조용히 기다렸다. 펠라치오는 역겨웠고 세베루스는 어느 한구석도 마음에 드는 부분이 없었다. 그래도 아래는 딱딱하게 서 있었고 (특히 키스를 할 때) 세베루스는 낯선 이의 입안에서 사정하며, 다른 사람을 마음속으로 생각하고, 속으로 다른 이의 이름을 부르고 또 불렀다. 끝나지 않는 노래의 후렴구처럼.

확신이 필요했다. 에반스를 갈망하는 건지, 아니면 루시우스가 말한 대로 접촉 그 자체를 원하는 건지 알아야 했다. 클럽에서 알아낸 대답은 그가 원하는 쪽이 아니었다. 오히려 더 많은 의문을 불러일으킬 뿐이다. 왜 이렇게 흘러가도록 내버려 두었는지, 왜 그렇게 멍청하게 굴었는지.

“아직 괜찮은 거죠?” 욕실 문을 톡톡 두드리는 소리가 들린다.

“전혀 아니다.” 세베루스가 혼잣말로 중얼거린다.

세베루스가 욕실 문을 열고 나오자 (뒤에선 따뜻하고 축축한 김이 구름처럼 피어오른다) 거무죽죽한 카펫이 그의 발아래서 기우뚱 비틀린다. 해리 에반스는 아직도 흐트러지지 않은 침대 위에 눈 뜬 채로 누워 있다가, 세베루스가 비틀거리며 걸어오자 놀라서 크게 눈을 뜬다. 그는 너무도 많은 양의 술을 마셨고, 아무짝에도 도움이 되어주지 않던 아버지는 오늘 막 저세상으로 떠난 데다가, 청년의 눈에 담겨 있는 뜨거운 열기와 압박감에 세베루스는 실오라기처럼 툭 풀려버린다.

“그동안 _도대체_ \- 어디 있었지?” 세베루스는 그 말을 입 밖으로 뱉어낸다. 뱉어낸 이후로도 여전히 후회되는 질문이다.

“네?” 에반스가 침대에서 일어나 앉는다.

“무슨 말인지 - 알잖아.” 머릿속에서는 완벽하게 들리는 문장이었다. 단지 망할 입이 협력해주지 않는 것뿐이다. “빌어먹을, 무슨 말인지 알잖아.”

“아니요, 전 몰라요.” 해리가 자리에서 일어나 세베루스의 옆으로 오더니 손을 내민다. 손이라니? 우습지도 않다. 세베루스는 여전히 스스로를 완벽히 통제할 수 있었다. 그는 에반스를 살짝 밀어내면서도 에반스가 입고 있던 재킷을 움켜잡는다. 이제 손조차도 뇌에 반항하고 있다.

“으앗. 거기 조심해요.” 세베루스가 픽 기절해버리는 연약한 처녀인 것처럼 에반스가 두 팔을 내민다.

“도대체 어디 있었지?” 세베루스가 다시 식식댄다. 너무나도 중요한 질문이었는데, 이제 그 이유조차 기억나지 않는다.

“이해가 안 가는데요 - ”

“너는 - 너는 빌어먹을 1년 동안이나 사라져 버렸단 말이다!” 순식간에 화가 치밀어 오른다. 온몸은 취기 오른 분노로 덜덜 떨리고 있다. “그렇게 떠나버리고, 너는 아무것도 - 아무 말도 없었고 - 뭘 하지도 않았는데 - 그리고 나서 갑자기 나타나선, 이렇게 나타나서는 쓸모없는 작자였던 내 아버지의 장례식에 가더니 - 그래서 어쩌자는 거지? _뭐 하자는_ 거냐? 대체 여기서 뭐 - ” 세베루스는 해리를 밀어내고 어떻게든 이곳에서 탈출해보려 침대 쪽으로 발을 디딘다. 하지만 밖으로 향하는 문은 방 저편에, 즉 침대 쪽에서 멀리 떨어져 있었고 세베루스는 이제 제대로 걸을 수도 없었다. 그래, 그러면 순간이동을 하는 편이 낫겠다. 그놈의 지팡이를 찾아서 순간이동하면 이 한심하고 작은 호텔 방에서 탈출할 수 있을 거였다. 멍청한 청년이 또 다시 멍청한 말을 내뱉기 전에 나가야 했다.

“세베루스.” 해리가 식식댄다. “그만해요. 이제 - ”

“말 걸지도 마라! 감히 내게 이래라저래라 하다니 - 어디선가 갑자기 나타나서는 내가 기뻐할 거라고 생각한 모양인데 - 대체 그동안 어디 있었지? 일 년이 지나고, 이 년이 지나도록 어디에 - 내가 - _내가_ \- ” 세베루스는 방 안을 이리저리 둘러본다. 방 안은 파도조차 일지 않는 잔잔한 바다 같았다. “내 망할 지팡이는 어디 있는 거고?”

“ _아씨오_ 스네이프의 지팡이.” 세베루스가 그를 막기도 전에 에반스가 말한다. 청년은 공중으로 날아오르는 지팡이를 능숙하게 잡아채고 바지 뒷주머니에 밀어 넣는다. “오늘 밤 어디 갈 생각일랑 마요. 그럴 상태가 아니니까. 술에 취했고 더더군다나 오늘 일 때문에 잔뜩 속상할 텐데, 이런 모습은 당연한 - ”

“내 지팡이 내놔라.” 세베루스가 으르렁거린다. 에반스 쪽으로 고개를 돌리자 눈앞은 온통 붉은빛으로 물들었다.

“싫어요.”

“내놓으라 했다.”

“뺏어 보던가요.” 에반스가 이렇게 대꾸하자 세베루스는 주먹을 휘두른다. 그 주먹은 하얀 살결과 아름다운 입술이 아닌 맨 공기를 스치고, 세베루스는 살짝 휘청거린다. 그러자 두 손이 그의 허리를 휘감고 부축해 왔다. 세베루스는 그 손을 밀어내려 하면서, 해리의 손아귀에서 벗어나려고 하지만 그의 손은 저절로 거친 자켓 천자락을 움켜잡았고, 그를 밀어내려는 건지 끌어당기는 건지 모를 두 손이 그의 어깨 위에 얹혀 있어서, 세베루스는 얼굴에 닿아오는 모든 것들을 물어뜯기 시작한다. 그러다 우연히 길고 하얀 목에 이빨이 와닿았고, 혀 위로 느껴지는 그 맛은 너무도 달콤하고 또 유혹적이어서 세베루스는 도저히 멈출 수가 없어서, 아니 멈추지 않을 기세로 목덜미 위로 공격적으로 뜨거운 키스를 퍼붓 -

“읏, 씹 - 읏 - ” 에반스가 헐떡인다. 세베루스는 그가 물어뜯고 있던 상대가 누구인지 알아채고는, 소년을 호텔 벽에 거칠게 밀어붙인다. 

“대체 그동안 어디 있었지?” 세베루스가 해리의 턱선에 입을 맞추며 으르렁댔다. “대체 어디로 - 빌어먹을 네놈이 - ” 혀끝은 끝없이 달콤한 청년의 귓바퀴 위를 더듬는다. “빌어먹을, _빌어먹을_ \- ” 그는 새까만 에반스의 머리칼을 한 움큼 움켜쥔다.

“사랑하는 것 같아요.” 벽이 그에게 속삭이지만, 사실 그건 벽이 아니라 벽에 짓눌려 있는 청년이 속삭이는 말들이었고, 그 말에 심장이 떨어져 나갈 기세로 미친 듯 뛰기 시작했다. 분명 짧고 절망적인 희망일 테다.

“사랑해요.” 에반스가 다시 속삭이자 세베루스는 청년의 목덜미에 움푹 꺼진 곳을 입에 물었다. 포장도로 위를 후드득 때리는 빗방울처럼 맥박이 불규칙하게 뛰고 있는 청년의 살결을 입에 담았다.

시원한 감촉의 손이 세베루스의 머리칼을 한 쪽으로 쓸어넘겼고, 누군가 그에게 입을 맞추었다. 장례식과는 완전히 다른 느낌의 그 입술이 부딪혀 오자, 두 개의 혀가 얽혔고, 세베루스는 앞에 있는 남자의 모든 조각들을 만지고 싶은 충동에, 너무도 많은 것들을 한꺼번에 원하는 열망에 육체가 천 갈래로 찢길 것만 같았다. 그 대신에 세베루스는 해리가 입고 있는 셔츠를 두 손으로 쥐고 단추를 뜯어발겼다. 그 움직임에 해리의 몸이 앞으로 훅 쏠렸고 카펫이 깔린 바닥 위로는 뜯어진 셔츠 단추가 좌르륵 흩어졌다. 작은 손이 세베루스가 입고 있는 셔츠를 벗기려 이리저리 움직였다. 세베루스는 해리가 셔츠 아래에 입고 있던 흰 티셔츠를 머리 위로 벗겨내려고 애쓰면서도, 키스를 멈추지 않으려 했다. 계속 입을 맞추고 있어야 할 것 같았다. 입을 맞추고 있으면, 지팡이를 손에 들고 있을 때처럼, 마법의 기운이 손 위로 소용돌이치던 것처럼, 강렬하고 아름다운 무언가를 창조해 내려고 손에 들고 있던 마법약 재료들처럼 그 속에 영영 빠져 버릴 것만 같은, 젠장 젠장 - 무언가 그의 쇄골을 애무하고 있었고, 세베루스는 단번에 다리가 풀려 버리지만 누군가가 밑에서 그를 받쳐 주며, 다정한 손길로 그를 끌어내리고 세베루스의 못난 몸뚱아리에 하얀 살결을 맞대어 왔다.

“박아 줘요.” 이빨이 탁탁 부딪혔다. 에반스는 안경을 벗어 바닥에다가 아무렇게나 던진다.

“그동안 어디 있었지?” 세베루스가 으르렁거린다. 벨트를 찢어발기듯 거칠게 앞섬을 풀고, 마른 엉덩이 사이로 바지를 확 벗겨낸다.

“멀리요.” 해리는 바지를 완전히 벗으려 등을 구부리며 가쁜 숨을 쉬었다.

세베루스는 잔뜩 짜증이 난 채로 화가 치밀어 올랐고 동시에 마음이 찢어지는 것도 같았다. 그는 하얀 허벅지 위로 뜨거운 숨결을 불어넣으며 공격적으로 키스를 퍼부었고 그에 해리는 헐떡이며 신음을 내뱉었다. 세베루스는 그 신음 소리 하나만으로도 사정감이 밀려왔다. 해리는 그가 반쯤 걸치고 있던 셔츠를 완전히 벗겨내었고, 그는 해리의 몸 위로 올라타 인정사정없이 입을 맞추기 시작했다. 불을 켜 놓은 채로 셔츠를 벗고 있어 깡마르고 흉터투성이인 몸이 드러났다는 사실에도, 에반스의 아름다운 등에 호텔 카펫이 너무 까칠할 거라는 생각도 아랑곳하지 않고 단지 남자의 입에서 느껴지는 중독적인 맛에만 매달렸다. 병에다가 그 맛을 보관해 놓고 몇 년 동안이나 남자의 입만 맛보며 살아갈 수도 있겠지만, 절대로 지금과 같지 않을 것이다. 절대로.

어느샌가 에반스는 그의 벨트를 풀고 바지를 벗겨내어 세베루스의 복부 위를 어루만지고, 그보다 더 밑으로, 밑으로 내려가 드로즈의 고무 밴드 아래를 쓸어내렸다. 청년은 거칠게 숨을 몰아쉬었고 세베루스는 당장이라도 기절할 것 같았다. 언제부터 이렇게 뜨겁고 땅바닥이 위로 솟아오르기 시작했는지 - 

에반스가 그의 성기 위를 매만질 때 세베루스는 신음을 내지른다. 지금껏 이런 감촉을, 따뜻하고 굳은살이 군데군데 박힌 에반스의 손바닥이 가져다주는 쾌감을 느껴본 적이 없었고, 몸보다 머리로 곧 사정할 것임을 직감했다. 속눈썹까지 부르르 떨던 세베루스는 뜨겁고 끈적이는 액체를 청년의 손 안에서 내뿜었다. 이미 쉬어버린 목으로 소리를 내지르며, 뜨겁게 달아오른 이마를 에반스의 맨 가슴에 가져다 댔다.

“미안 - 미안하군.” 이성이 되돌아오면서 세베루스가 웅얼거린다. 에반스는 아무런 대답도 하지 않고, 세베루스를 살짝 뒤로 밀어 침대 위에 눕게 하고는 그의 위로 올라탔다. 에반스는 세베루스가 입고 있던 바지와 드로즈를 한꺼번에 엉덩이 아래로 잡아당기고, 무릎 아래로, 그리고 길고 창백한 발까지 끌어내려 모두 벗겨냈다. 세베루스는 아무 저항도 않고 여전히 남아있는 전율에 몸을 가볍게 떨며 에반스가 옷을 벗겨내도록 가만히 있었다. 에반스가 바지를 벗으려 몸을 살짝 떼자 세베루스는 또 아랫부근이 뭉근해져 오며, 심장이 빨라지고 통제를 벗어난 두 손이 바들바들 떨린다. (세베루스는 아직 스물 일곱이다. 그렇게 나이 든 건 아니다, 아직까지는.)

에반스의 벗은 몸을 보는 건 이번이 처음이었다. 그리고 세베루스가 다른 남자 앞에서 맨몸으로 있는 것도 이번이 처음이었다. 에반스의 성기는 보통 크기였음에도 두꺼웠고. 선홍빛이 감도는 기둥은 유혹적이었다. 입안에 넣고 싶다는 느낌에 절로 침이 고여왔다. 이전까지는 그저 말로만 들어왔던 그 느낌에 입술이 축축이 젖을 정도로 갈망이 어렸다.

세베루스는 에반스의 성기에서 눈을 떼고, 탄탄한 복부 위로, 바짝 서 있는 유두를 지나 길고 하얀 목덜미를 눈에 담았다. 마치 조각상처럼, 한 폭의 그림처럼 완벽한 - 

“박아 줘요.” 에반스가 두 다리를 벌리고 세베루스의 위로 올라탄다. 살짝씩 이를 세우며 깨무는 끈적한 키스가 뒤따랐다. “넣어 줘요. 제발요.”

“그래.” 세베루스가 숨을 헐떡거린다. “그래 - ”

에반스는 알아들을 수 없는 말을 혼자 중얼거리더니 세베루스의 손을 끌어 자신의 성기 위로, 그리고 고환 위로 밀착시켰다. 그리고 그 손을 점점 뒤로 향해 끌고 갔고 세베루스는 에반스가 이끄는 대로 순순히 따르며 손끝에 만져지는 애널 안으로 손가락 하나를 스륵 밀어 넣었다. 안은 뜨겁고 미끈거렸고, 바짝 선 아래에 피가 몰려서 눈앞이 핑 돌 지경이었다. 그는 가빠 오는 숨을 들이마시며, 예민한 감각을 더욱 곤두세웠다. 에반스는 그의 위에서 울음 섞인 신음을 내며 뒷구멍에 세베루스의 손가락이 들어차 있는 채로 몸을 위아래로 흔들었다. 이내 에반스는 단발마의 신음을 내지르며 온몸을 뻣뻣이 굳혔다. “아- 더, 더요.” 세베루스는 몸을 일으켜 벌어진 에반스의 윗입술을 핥아 올렸고 그동안에도 에반스는 추삽질을 멈추지 않았다.

“하나 더요.” 에반스가 칭얼거린다. 세베루스는 어쩔 줄을 몰랐다. 들어가지 않을 텐데, 안 들어갈 텐데, 아직 너무 조여서- 걱정이 무색하게 가운뎃손가락이 검지를 따라 손쉽게 구멍 안으로 들어갔다. 에반스는 고통에 찬 신음을 내면서도 계속 졸라댄다. “네, 네 더요 - ”

세베루스는 그의 위에 올라타 있는 남자를 보았다. 숨도 제대로 못 쉬어서 눈앞은 흐릿했고 앞을 만지지도 않았는데 이대로도 갈 것만 같았다. 에반스가 다 쉰 목소리로 하나 더 넣으라고 하자, 이번에는 망설임 없이 손가락 하나를 더 밀어 넣었다. 두 번째 손가락을 넣을 때처럼 손쉽게 들어갔는데도 에반스는 동작을 멈추더니 등을 활처럼 굽히며 숨을 몰아쉰다.

“잠깐만 - 기다려요.”

에반스는 이물감에 적응하려는 듯 가만히 있다가 조금씩 몸을 위아래로 움직이기 시작한다. 세베루스의 손가락을 뒤에 물고 천천히 원을 그리며 엉덩이를 움직이다가, 눈을 질끈 감은 채로 고개를 뒤로 훅 젖힌다.

“이제 된 것 - ” 입술에 와닿는 더운 숨결마저 유혹적이다. “같아요.” 에반스는 또 다른 주문을 중얼거린다. 에반스가 그를 바라보는 눈빛 하나로도 아랫배가 당겨왔다. 느리게 깜빡거리는 눈꺼풀 아래로 보이는 초록빛 눈동자가, 살인 저주처럼 진한 초록빛의 - 

“제발요.” 에반스가 세베루스의 성기 쪽으로 손을 뻗어 입구에 갖다 댄다. “남자랑은 - 한 번도 안 해 봐서 - ”

“나도 마찬가지다.” 멈추기도 전에 말이 튀어나왔다.

에반스는 그를 빤히 쳐다보지만 그 눈빛에 조소 같은 건 담겨 있지 않았다. 처음으로 ‘진짜’ 세베루스를 마주한 것처럼 두 눈은 기쁨에 도취되어 있었고. 세베루스가 지금보다 더한 창피감을 맛볼 새도 없이 에반스는 고개를 끄덕이고 그의 페니스를 잡고 구멍 위로 슬슬 문질렀다.

프리컴이 질질 새어 나오는 귀두가 꽉 닫힌 에반스의 입구 위로 비벼지자 세베루스는 몸을 가늘게 떨었고 (아직은 일러, 아직은, 아프게 해선 안 돼) 어느샌가 그는 에반스의 안으로 들어가고 있었다. 살짝 허릿짓을 하면 맞물려 조이는 안쪽의 주름진 근육에 심장이, 폐부가, 온몸이 한꺼번에 달아오르고 너무 황홀한 느낌이 - 

세베루스는 애써 진정하려 했다. 귀두 부분만 들어갔는데도 이대로도 갈 수 있을 것 같았다. 달리 움직이지 않아도 그의 성기에 느리게 뛰는 에반스의 심장고동이 전해져 왔고 그것만으로도 충분했다. 금방이라도 고삐가 풀릴 것 같은 몸뚱아리에 세베루스는 이성을 잃고 허릿짓하지 않으려 더욱 애를 썼다. 그런 세베루스를 아는지 모르는지 에반스는 숨을 짧게 들이키며 두 손으로 그의 얼굴을 붙잡고 천천히 성기 위로 앉기 시작했다. 세베루스의 것이 끝까지 들어찰 때까지 천천히 허리를 내리자 에반스의 허벅지가 잘게 떨렸고 (세베루스는 눈을 뗄 수가 없었다) 복부 근육은 긴장으로 팽팽해지고 (세베루스는 눈을 뗄 수가 없었다) 땀방울 한 줄기가 목줄기를 타고 내려왔다(세베루스는 정말로 눈을 뗄 수가 없었다, 적어도 지금만은, 아니 영원히, 영원히.)

이윽고 에반스는 세베루스의 것을 끝까지 집어삼킨 채로 그의 위에 완전히 앉았다. 세베루스가 상상하던 그런 느낌이 아니라- 오히려 완전히 - 이건-

“괜찮은- 거지?” 세베루스가 간신히 말한다.

에반스는 허리를 숙이더니 숨이 가빠서는 세베루스의 입술에 짧게 입 맞추고 이마에도 입술을 살짝 부빈다.

“네, 읏- 괜찮아요.” 에반스가 상체를 일으켜 세웠다. 그러더니 달뜬 신음을 내뱉으며 등을 뻣뻣하게 굳힌다.

“지금- 내가- 아프게 하나?” 세베루스는 그가 완전한 문장을 말하고 있다는 것조차 믿기지 않았다. 어쩌면 아닐 수도 있다. 열이 올라서 머릿속으로만 생각하고 있는 것에 그치고, 실제로는 짓이겨서 피가 흐르는 입술 사이로 아무 말들이나 지껄이는 걸지도. 눈꺼풀 뒤로는 차갑고 뜨거운 눈물이 차오른다.

“아니요, 그게- 아니고- 읏, 으-” 에반스가 허리를 들었다가 다시 천천히 내린다. 뜨겁고 꽉 조여오는 안쪽 살에 세베루스의 등허리가 절로 휘었다.

“큭-” 해리가 신음한다. “좀 버거워요, 이게 조금-”

에반스는 다시 천천히 허릿짓한다. 뭉근하게 허리를 돌리던 에반스가 다시 기둥을 끝까지 삼키며 배 위에 앉으니 세베루스는 고통에 가깝게 밀려오는 쾌감에 손을 들어 눈을 가렸다. 에반스의 부담을 덜어주려면 그도 무언갈 해야 하는 걸 알았는데도 세베루스가 할 수 있는 건 입안의 여린 살을 이빨로 짓이겨가며 당장이라도 왈칵 터져 나올 것 같은 느낌을 가까스로 참는 것뿐이었다. 이윽고 시원한 에반스의 손이 얼굴을 가린 그의 손을 부드럽게 치워 낸다.

“가리지 마요.” 에반스가 속삭인다. “얼굴을 보고 싶으니까, 가리지 마요 - ”

“윽, 맙소사.” 에반스가 다시 허리를 위아래로 올렸다 내리기 시작하자 세베루스가 짧게 억눌린 신음을 내뱉고는 허리를 쳐올렸다. 에반스의 신음을 듣고 싶어서, 그와 닿고 싶어서, 에반스가 이걸 멈추지 않도록, 느끼도록, 그리고 원하도록, 그것에 그치지 않고 그를 원하도록-

“거기, 네, 으, 읏 - ” 에반스가 두서없이 말을 중얼거린다. 그는 세베루스의 위에 올라타 빠르게 허릿짓하며, 세베루스가 특정 각도를 푹 찔러줄 때마다 몸을 부르르 떨고는, 다시 허리를 들고 - “하아, 하, 흐으 - ”

터져 나오는 신음성에 세베루스는 이를 앙다물고 소리를 죽이려 한다. 위아래로 움직이는 에반스의 상체와, 입술이 살짝 벌어진 모습, 숱 많은 속눈썹의 미묘한 색까지도 모두 세베루스를 한계까지 밀어붙이고 있었다. 사정이 가까워지면서 이제 더는 참지 못할 것 같았고 정말로 더 이상은-

“저 - 이제 - ” 기승위 자세로 앉아있는 에반스가 우는소리를 내자, 세베루스는(이만큼 참은 게 용할 정도다) 몸을 일으켜 에반스에게 키스하며 깊숙이 혀를 얽었고, 그에게 안긴 채로 절정을 맞이한 해리의 사정액이 그의 가슴팍 위로 흩뿌려졌다. 세베루스도 곧이어 파정했고, 생각했던 것보다 훨씬 압도적인 쾌감이 (이대로 귀가 먹고 눈이 멀어도 괜찮았다) 덮쳐왔다. 아직 꽉 조이는 구멍 안에서는 거친 맥박이 진동했고, 가슴팍에는 에반스의 흔적이 얼룩졌으며, 한껏 예민해진 감각과 들려오는 에반스의 목소리에 “으- 흣- 세베루스 - ” 입술마저 녹아 흐물흐물 거리는 듯했다.

세베루스는 해리의 눈꺼풀 위와 목덜미에 차례로 키스하고 (이제 에반스가 아니라 해리다. 다른 이름으로는 부를 수가 없어졌다) 팔 위쪽을 핥고는 그대로 살결에 혀를 맞댄 채로 겨드랑이까지 핥아올리면 (짜고, 텁텁하고, 달콤하다) 청년이 간지러운 듯 웃는다.

언제나 루시우스는 그가 어리석은 사랑 때문에 상처 입을 거라 했었다.

“자도록 허락해 준 적은 없는 것 같은데.” 세베루스가 해리의 배에 대고 중얼거린다. (세베루스는 해리에게서 손을 뗄 수가 없었고, 그러려 하지도 않았다)

“전 안 자요. 제가 언제 말도 없이 곯아떨어진 적 있어요?”

느껴지는 호텔 이불은 까슬한데도 몰려드는 한기에 세베루스는 이불을 목 끝까지 끌어올려 덮는다. 거친 바닥 카펫이 등을 온통 긁어놓은 것 같았다.

“자도록 허락해 준 적은 없는 것 같은데.” 그 말을 하면서도 눈꺼풀이 무겁게 내려앉고 있었다. 아직은 이른데도.

해리는 그의 쪽으로 얼굴을 기울이고 느리게 키스했다. 두 개의 입술이 떨어진 이후에도 오랫동안 잔상이 남아있는, 그런 종류의 키스였다. 세베루스는 졸음에 풀린 눈으로 천천히 끔뻑인다.

“당신 꽤 다정한 것 같아요.” 해리가 웅얼거렸고 세베루스는 입술을 덮쳐 말을 막았다. 그리고 해리의 이마에 난 상처에도 입 맞춘다. 입술 아래에서 아문 흉터 위의 부드러운 살갗을 느끼고 싶다는 생각이 든 지 오래였고, 실제로 입술을 맞대자 생각만큼이나 기분 좋은 감촉이었다. 이제껏 다른 사람이 그곳에 키스한 적이 없는 것처럼, 해리는 조용히 신음한다.

“이 흉터 말이지.” 세베루스가 운을 뗀다. “꽤 - ” 아직 말할 용기가 없다. 해리는 뒤엣말이 별로 궁금하지 않은 듯 세베루스가 “사랑스럽다”라고 말할 용기를 끌어모으기도 전에 잠에 들어 버렸다.

*

잠에서 깨 보니 해리가 그를 바라보고 있었다. 해리는 턱을 괴고 세베루스가 세상에 존재하는 유일한 사람인 것처럼 그를 바라보고 있었다.

“좋은 생각이 났어요.” 에반스는 예전처럼 주의산만한 새가 된 것 마냥 쉼 없이 눈을 깜빡거리지 않았다. 오히려 흔들림 없는 시선으로 세베루스를 올곧게 바라보고 있다.

“그랬나?” 세베루스가 중얼거린다. “지금 몇 시 - ” 

“아직 새벽이에요. 잠을 못 자서요.” 해리가 눈살을 살짝 찌푸린다. “깨운 거면 미안해요.”

“아니다.” 세베루스는 그에게 키스하고 싶지만, 어떻게 해야 하는지 기억이 나지 않았다. 어젯밤 일이 사고회로 전체를 정지시켜 버렸다.

“세베루스.” 해리는 여전히 그에게 시선을 고정한 채다. 그 눈빛에 심장이 펄떡 요동친다. 세베루스는 지금 이 순간에 영영 멈춰있고 싶었다. 영원히 이 시간에서 살 수 있었다. 해리 에반스가 그를 바라보고 있는 이 시간을. “진심이었어요. 어젯밤 일이요. 진심이에요.”

세베루스의 얼굴이 훅 달아오른다. 얼굴에 피가 몰리는 것이 느껴졌다.

“어제 - 괜찮았어요?” 해리가 부드럽게 묻는다. “혹시 - ”

“넌 모를 거다.” 세베루스는 온몸의 용기를 모두 끌어모아 손을 뻗어 해리의 목덜미를 손가락으로 쓸어내린다. 그동안에도 해리는 여전히 그에게서 눈을 떼지 않고 있었다. 문득 해리의 눈에 담긴 남자는 누구일지 의문이 들었다. 분명 세베루스가 거울을 들여다볼 때마다 마주하는, 호그와트 학교의 마법약 교수로 일하는, 창백하고 비열한 사람은 아닐 것이다. 스피너 가에 사는 음침한 십 대 청소년도 아닐 것이다. 그럼 대체, 누구인 건지.

“피부가 엄청 하얗네요.” 해리가 유한 표정으로 말한다. “우유 같아요.”

세베루스는 코웃음을 친다. “우유보다는 생선 아랫배 같은 색이지.” 다시 해리에게 닿고 싶었다. 손을 뻗어 해리를 만지고 싶었다. 뼛속 깊은 곳에서도 얕은 살갗에도 온통 그 갈망이 들어차 있었다.

“마음에 들어요.” 해리가 짓궂은 표정을 지으며 한 쪽 눈썹을 올린다. “제가 또 뭘 좋아하는지 알아요?”

그리고 해리는 세베루스의 위로 올라타 그를 꼼짝하지 못하게 침대에 고정시켜 놓고는 목선을 타고 천천히 입술도장을 찍기 시작한다. 세베루스는 그대로 누워, 소리 없이 신음을 흘리고 있었다. 해리는 그의 가슴팍 아래로 내려가며 흰 살결에 구석구석 키스하다 유두 부근에 멈추어 혀를 뾰족하게 세우곤 그 위에서 돌돌 굴리더니 입에 넣고 빨아들이기 시작했다. 그 느낌에 세베루스는 눈앞이 새하얘졌다. 그새 잊고 있던 느낌이었다. 어떻게 이런 느낌을 잊고 있었는지. 해리가 이를 세워 살짝 베어 물자 세베루스의 입에서 여과 없이 신음이 터져 나왔고, 뒤늦게 그는 손으로 입을 틀어막았다.

해리는 고개를 들고 씩 웃었다. “여기가 좋은가 보네요.” 그리고는 아직 손을 타지 않은 반대편 젖꼭지에 입을 맞댔다. 딱딱한 이빨과 말캉한 혀의 감촉에 몸은 전율이 온 듯 바르르 떨리고 발이 절로 굽었다. 세베루스는 달달 떨리는 손을 뻗어 해리의 어두운 머리칼을 헤집었다. 거칠게 머리채를 움켜잡고 싶었지만 헤집는 걸로 만족해야 했다. 해리가 유륜을 앙 물자 다시 한번 입 밖으로 달뜬 신음이 새어 나왔다. 에반스는 애무를 멈추지 않으며 더 아래로 아래로 내려갔고, 곧이어 자그만 혀가 배렛나룻을 간질였다.

“저 - ” 에반스가 세베루스의 배에 대고 중얼거린다. “제가 해주고 싶-”

세베루스는 대답 대신 짧은 신음만 낼 뿐이었다. 이런 상황에는 준비가 되어 있지 않았다. 그렇지 않아도 오늘 아침에 일어났을 때부터 아래가 단단해져 있었는데 해리가 허벅지 안쪽 살을 혀로 슥 훑자 바짝 발기해 버렸다. 아직은 할 수가, 버틸 수가-

예민한 귀두에 해리의 입술이 스치자 세베루스는 그 감각에 어린애처럼 우는소리를 낼 뻔했다. 클럽에서의 그 남자와는 완전히 다른 느낌이었다. 모든 것이 급했고, 화장실 세제 냄새와 지린내 속에서 서둘러 선 것을 처리하려는 그때와는 달랐다. 해리는 그를 급하게 한 발 빼주려 들지 않았다. 대신에 세베루스의 몸이 환상적인 것처럼, 그의 몸이 사랑스러운 것처럼 섬세하게 애무했다. 해리는 페니스 끝부분부터 천천히 핥아올리고 귀두 끝을 혀로 돌돌 돌려준 다음 목구멍 깊숙이 물건을 넣었다. 세베루스는 한 쪽 팔로 시야를 가리고 다른 팔로는 침대 시트를 꽉 움켜잡았다. 차라리 시트를 찢어발길 만큼 손에 힘을 주면 자제가 될까 싶은 마음에서였다.

“해리….” 그 이름만이 한 줄기 구원이라도 된 것처럼 세베루스가 애절하게 부른다. “윽-”

자그마한 손이 세베루스의 허벅지를 쓸어올렸고, 세베루스는 다리를 쭉 펴고 해리에게 모든 것을 내주며, 답례로 더한 것을, 모든 것을 받기를-

“그만.” 세베루스가 신음한다. “윽, 이제 그만 - 곧 - ”

아까의 여유로운 느릿함은 사라지고 해리는 타액이 질척대는 소리를 내며 위아래로 강하게 빨아올리고 있었다. 해리의 손 하나가 세베루스의 기둥 끝을 강하게 부여잡았고, 다른 손은 밑으로 내려가 해리 자신의 아래를-

“미안해요.” 해리가 잔뜩 상기된 얼굴로 입을 떼고 사과한다. “혹시 싫으면- 그만해도-”

“아니, 아니, 제발 계속해라.” 낮부끄러운줄 모르고 세베루스가 급하게 말하자 아랫도리에선 다시 젖은 해리의 입안이 느껴졌다. 해리는 자신의 아래를 붙잡고 흔드는 동안에도 부지런히 세베루스의 페니스를 입에 넣고 흔들어주며 귀두 끝을 혀로 콕콕 자극한다.

해리가 그의 것을 입안에 문 채로 신음하자 그 진동이 아랫배를 타고 올라왔고, 그 저릿한 감각에 스위치가 딸깍 눌린 것처럼 급하게 사정감이 올라와 차마 말할 새도 없었다. “잠 - 윽, 이제 - ” 그 말을 마지막으로 세베루스는 온몸을 떨면서 사정했다. 입안 가득 정액을 머금고 있을 텐데도 해리는 곧바로 입을 떼지 않았다. 오히려 목구멍 깊숙이 물건을 밀어 넣어 쪽쪽 빨아올리며 손으로는 밑부분을 지분댔고 세베루스는 놀라움과 동시에 급격히 달아오르는 느낌에 신음을 내질러야 했다. 너무도 완벽하게 조이는 해리의 입안에서는 열기가 가득했다.

그러다 해리가 입을 떼자 수그러든 성기에 차가운 공기가 와닿았다. 그 감각에 세베루스는 낮게 그르렁댄다. 정신을 차릴 수가 없었다. 그의 몸 위로 끈적이는 액체를 흘리며 올라오는 해리의 얼굴을 떨리는 손으로 겨우 붙잡을 뿐이었다. 가슴팍에서 끈적이는 정액도, 키스할 때 느껴지는 쌉싸름하고 비린 맛도 신경이 쓰인다기보다 오히려 자극제가 되어 사정한지 얼마 안 되었는데도 다시 발딱 서 버릴 것만 같았다. 해리에 관련된 것이라면 모조리 그렇게 자극적이었다.

해리는 그의 위로 풀썩 눕는다. 감귤 향료가 들어있는 샴푸 냄새가 풍기는 해리의 머리칼이 얼굴을 간질였다. 세베루스는 천천히, 주저하면서 두 팔을 뻗어 해리의 몸 위로 올려놓는다. 그러고 나서는, 천천히 골반께까지 살결을 쓸어내리고 다시 척추를 따라 쓸어올렸다. 해리가 가쁜 숨을 진정시키는 동안 세베루스는 그렇게 해리를 안고 있었다. 해리를 안은 채로, 그는 언어와 숫자 그리고 색채의 이름들을 다시 익힌다. 세베루스는 청년을 꽉 안고, 눈을 지그시 감는다.

“저한테 _레질리먼시_ 주문을 걸어 줘요.” 해리가 조용히 말한다. 세베루스는 깜짝 놀라서 눈을 번뜩 뜬다.

“뭐라고? 대체 왜 - ”

“왜냐면 제가 - 말해줄 수 없는 게 있거든요. 당신이 알아야 하는 중요한 걸요.” 해리는 여전히 숨이 가쁜 채였다.

세베루스는 대답하지 않는다. 이불이 머금고 있는 온기 속에서도 서늘한 오한이 등골을 가로질렀다.

"일단 자세부터 좀 바꿔 봐요." 

"네가 깔리는 자세로?" 세베루스는 그렇게 대답하고 입을 턱 다물었지만 이미 늦은 후였다. 해리는 잠시 충격을 받은 것 같더니 한 쪽 입꼬리를 씩 올려 웃는다.

“우리는 만족할 줄 모르나 봐요. 그쵸?”

세베루스는 다시 입을 맞추어 청년의 말을 막았다. (놀랄 만큼 잘 통하는 전략이다) 세베루스는 옆으로 몸을 굴려 해리가 그의 아래로 오게 했다. 그러면서도 마주 닿은 살결에, 같은 방에 있다는 사실에, 같은 도시에 있다는 사실에 다시금 흥분해서 빨라지는 맥박을 진정시키려 한다.

“무슨 일이 일어나든 간에, 여기 있어 줘요. 이거 꼭 약속해야 해요. 약속해 줄 수 있어요?”

“해리, 너 대체-”

“제발요. 아무 말도 하지 말고, 떠나지 않겠다고 약속해 줘요.”

세베루스는 해리를 말없이 바라보았다. 청년의 눈에는 형용할 수 없는 감정이 한껏 들어차 있었다. 그는, 지금 여기서 약속하면 안 된다는 것을 직감적으로 느꼈다. 배딱지에서 경고라도 하는 듯 불편한 느낌이 전해져 왔다. 무언가 잘못되었다는 경고.

“약속하지.” 세베루스가 낮게 말한다.

“그럼 지금 해요.” 해리가 눈을 질끈 감는다. “지금요. 부탁할게요.”

세베루스는 해리의 부탁대로 한다. 시험 삼아 한 번 해리의 마음속으로 살짝 다가가 보자 해리가 날카롭게 고통에 찬 숨을 들이켰고 세베루스는 곧바로 주문을 거두었다.

“괜찮으니까,” 해리가 거칠게 숨을 내뱉는다. “계속해 줘요.”

세베루스는 천천히 해리의 마음속으로 들어가며, 청년이 세운 방어막을 살짝 밀어낸다. 해리는 그의 아래에서 몸을 크게 떨며, 이를 꽉 악물었다. 목선을 타고 땀방울들이 주륵 흘렀다.

“계속 - 해요 - ” 해리가 간신히 말한다. “제발 - ”

세베루스는 아까보다 세게 밀고 들어간다. 그러자 창백한 두 입술을 앙다문 자신의 모습이, 부연 호그와트의 잔상이, 지금보다 더 어리고 또 어린 해리의 모습이 보이고 -

해리는 척추를 휘며 크게 숨을 헐떡거렸다. 세베루스는 청년의 어깨를 손으로 꽉 쥐었다. 집중이 흐려지고 있었고, 머리칼 사이로 눈물처럼 땀이 비어져 나왔다. 이어 릴리 에반스의 모습이, 멍청한 포터를 두 팔로 감싸 안고 있는 모습이 보였다. 누군지 모를 얼굴들도 몇 지나갔다. 비명을 지르는 오두막의 모습이 어른거리자 해리의 눈에선 눈물이 방울져 떨어졌다.

“더 이상은 못 하겠 - ” 그 말과 동시에 해리의 마음 깊숙한 곳에서, 그 자신의 모습이 보였다. 주름진 얼굴과 지금보다 훨씬 긴 머리칼을 가지고 있는 그의 모습이, 불에 그을린 영화 필름처럼 그는 온몸을 덜덜 떨며 뒷걸음질 치고 있었 -

“사랑 - 해요.” 해리의 한 쪽 코에서 피가 주륵 흐른다.

“안 돼.” 세베루스가 절절한 목소리로 소리친다. “그러지 마 - ”

그리고 청년은 온데간데 없었다. 어깨를 쥐고 있던 세베루스의 손가락 사이사이로 먼지가 되어 스르르 사라져 버렸다.

_그날 밤에서야 알았어_

_넓은 방에 켜진 불이_

_네가 켰을 때 그리 밝아 보이던 그 불빛이_

_새벽에 비해서는_

_아무것도 아니란 걸_

_네가 내 방에서 자고 있을 때_

_아름답고 그로테스크한 네가_

_번데기처럼 몸을 말고 쉬고 있을 때_

_내게서 새어 나오는 빛에 비하면_

_아무것도 아니란 걸_

_두 곳의 술집에서 쫓겨나고_

_집까지 웃으며 걸어왔던 그날 밤_

_이런 생각이 들더라._

_너에게 내 심장도 떼어줄 수 있다고_

_내 숨도 다 내어줄 수 있다고_

_내 심장까지 떼어줄 수 있다고._

_Ani Difranco_

_“심장(Pulse)”_


	7. 제6장: 자정

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 백업용 글이므로, 지속적인 수정이 이뤄지지 않습니다. 오타나 오역이 신경쓰이신다면 포스타입(https://hyun4215translate.postype.com/series/525871/스네해리-해리스네-번역글-모음) 으로 가 주세요!
> 
> * 역자에게 응원을 남겨주고 싶으시거든 포스타입 활용을 부탁드립니다 :)

해리 포터는 밤이면 검은 옷을 입은 남자가 나오는 꿈을 꾼다. 깃처럼 날카롭게 떨어지는 어깨와 엎질러진 잉크 병처럼 얼굴 위로 흩뜨려진 검은 머리칼을 가진 남자의 꿈을 꾼다. 가끔은 축축하고 끈끈해진 침대 시트 위에서 일어나기도 하고, 가끔은 얼굴이 눈물에 흠뻑 젖은 채로 잠에서 깨기도 한다. 둘 중 어느 쪽이든 간에, 해리는 언제나 잠에서 깬다.

5년이 지났다, 벌써 5년이나.

편지는 헤르미온느의 의견이었다. 스네이프를 보지 못한 지 벌써 몇 달이나 지났고, 만약 다음 기회에 스네이프에게 미래를 말해주지 못한다면, 어떤 식으로도 전달해 줄 방법을 찾지 못한다면, 해리는 다음번이 마지막이 될 것임을 직감했다. 이제 더 이상의 실수는 없어야 했다. 또다시 현재로 이끌려 오지 않아야 했다.

어느 날 해리는 술에 진탕 취해 헤르미온느에게 스네이프의 기억을 보여주었다.

(“스네이프는 우리 엄마를 사랑했어, 헤르미온느. 나한테도 그렇게 말했고. 그런데 난 - 나는 - ”)

해리는 굳이 그 문장을 끝마치려 하지 않았다. 만약 했다 하더라도 헤르미온느가 말을 가로막았을 것이다. 헤르미온느는 그 기억을 고작 한 번 본 것만으로, 스네이프의 기억이 담겨 있는 탁한 액체 위에서 올라온 뒤로, 눈물이 그렁그렁 맺힌 얼굴로 해리를 바라보았다.

(“이 기억을 마지막으로 본 게 언제야?”)

해리는 몇 년 동안이나 그 기억을 보지 않았다. 감당하기에 너무 힘든 기억이었으니까. 젊은 시절의 스네이프를 알게 된 후로는 더욱 그랬다. 스네이프를 서서히 죽음의 나락으로 몰고 간 일련의 사건들과, 스네이프가 교장실에서 눈물을 뚝뚝 흘리는 모습이나, 덤블도어의 발치 아래에서 애원하는 그의 모습 중 어느 것도 견딜 수가 없었다.

(“오, 해리.” 헤르미온느가 알 수 없는 얼굴로 조용히 속삭였다. “이 기억은 가짜야.”)

해리는 아무 말도 할 수가 없었다. 아무 말도.

그리고 그날 밤, 헤르미온느가 편지를 써 보는 건 어떻겠냐고 했다. 처음에는 그렇게 반대했으면서, 기억에서 나와 해리의 얼굴을 보더니 전부 해결할 수 있을 거라고 말했다. 답을 찾을 수 있을 거라고. 마치 그의 인생이 하나의 질문이고 헤르미온느가 그냥 손을 들고 정답을 얘기하는 것만으로 모든 것이 해결될 수 있는 것처럼.

(“어쩌면 마법이 문제일지도 몰라. 마법사의 방법이 통하지 않는다면, 이번에는 뭔가... 머글의 방식을 써 보면 어떨까?”)

우스울 정도로 간단한 방법이었는데도 해리 또한 편지를 써 보는 것이 옳은 방법이라고 생각했다. 레질리먼시를 시도한 후 현재로 돌아오자, 갈비뼈가 세 개나 부러져 있었다. 별로 유쾌한 기분은 아니었다. 정말로, 어쩌면 마법이 문제일지도 모른다. 어쩌면 해답은 너무 단순한 나머지, 덤블도어가 미리 막으려 손을 써 놓지 않은 무언가일지도 모른다. 어쩌면 편지만이 그 유일한 방법일지도 몰랐다.

물론 쓸 수가 없는 편지였다. 해리는 어디서부터 시작해야 할지조차 몰랐다. 무슨 말을 해야 하는지도, 편지를 어떻게 끝마쳐야 하는지도, 어떻게 덤덤하게 작별 인사를 할 수 있을지도 _(제발 성공해야 하는데, 제발)_. 단 몇 문장만으로 어떻게 수많은 사람들의 목숨을 구할 수 있을지, 모든 것들이 다 막막했다. 그리고 무엇보다, 어떻게 스네이프에게 사실을 고할 수 있을지. 그게 제일 문제였다.

_(내가 밉겠지만 - )_

_(거짓말해서 정말 미안해요, 그치만 - )_

_(돌아가신 당신 아버지를 걷어차버리고, 당신에게 아침거리를 사다 주고, 필요할 때마다 옆에서 책을 들어주고, 대신 머리를 감겨주고, 마법약 끓이는 것도 돕고, 당신이 끔찍한 고모조차도 챙겨주는 사람이란 걸 온 세상에 알리고 싶 - )_

해리는 편지를 수정하고 또 수정했다. 바닥에는 구겨진 양피지가 여기저기 흩어져 있었고 어느새 손에는 굳은살이 박였다. 손목 쪽에 난 잉크 자국은 지워지지도 않았다. 해리는 갑작스레 과거로 끌려들어갈 것을 대비해서 언제나 그 편지를 손에 지니고 다녔다. 

그러던 어느 날, 손에는 편지를 들고, 해리는 과거로 이동하게 된다.

* * *

##### 8월. 서른 네 살의 세베루스와 스물 두 살의 해리.

알버스 덤블도어는 텅 빈 호그와트 복도를 홀로 배회하고 있다. 이따금씩 집요정들이 지나가는 것을 제외하고는 성 안은 쥐 죽은 듯 고요했다. 여름휴가를 마치고 돌아온 교수진은 루베우스와 롤란다 둘뿐이었고, 롤란다는 평소처럼 퀴디치 구장에 나가 있을 것이며 루베우스는 의심의 여지없이 그가 기르는 짐승들과 함께 천방지축 뛰어다니고 있을 것이 분명했다. 평소였다면 세베루스는 지하 던전에서 어슬렁거리고 있을 터였지만 지금 그는 덤스트랭을 방문하여 새로 부임한 마법약 여교수와 (알버스의 기억이 맞다면 이제 막 학교를 졸업하고 취직한 젊은 마녀였다. 지금쯤 거의 울먹이고 있을 게 분명했다) 수업 커리큘럼을 점검하고 있었다.

알버스 덤블도어는 학생들로 북적거리고 불이 환하게 켜져 있는 호그와트를 선호했지만 적어도 이 여름 방학 동안에는 전에 없던 평화로운 분위기를 만끽할 수 있었다. 늙은 마법사가 한 걸음 한 걸음을 디딜 때마다 따라붙는 발자국 소리가 드높은 천장 위로 울려 퍼졌고, 계단은 자유롭게 방향을 바꾸었다. 교장실로 향하는 길에는 텅 비어있는 초상화가 줄지어 걸려 있었다. (어차피 뭐라 할 사람도 없으니, 초상화 안에 있던 이들도 여름휴가를 떠난 것이 분명했다) 교장실에 도착한 그는 폭스를 가볍게 긁어주고 스카치 사탕을 입에 넣었다. 그러다 시간이 벌써 이렇게 됐군, 싶은 덤블도어는 재빨리 책상 앞에 앉았다. 두 손으로 깍지를 끼고, 반달 모양 안경을 코에 걸친 채로 차분하게 옆에 놓여 있는 종이를 힐끔 쳐다보다가 -

“아, 해리.”

해리 포터가 교장실 안에 팟 소리를 내며 나타났다. 두 눈은 이글이글 타올랐고 자세는 뻣뻣했다. 해리는 미친 듯이 주변을 둘러보다가 알버스를 발견하고는 그에게 시선을 고정했다. 세상에 멀린, 그 소년이 이렇게나 자랄 줄이야. 알버스는 소년이 170센티미터가 넘을 거라고는 생각하지 않았다.

“아니, 이럴 수는 - ” 몸의 일부였던 단어가 찢겨 나오는 것처럼 해리는 힘겨워 보인다. 이런 식으로 인사받기를 기대한 건 아니었다.

“날 만난 게 그리도 싫다니 무안하구나. 나는 꽤나 반가운데 말이지.”

“지금이 언제죠? 얼마나 과거로 - ”

“네가 4학년이 되어 새 학기를 시작하기 2주 전이란다.” 알버스의 얼굴에 애정 어린 미소가 서린다. “세상에나, 해리. 못 본 사이에 많이 컸구나. 이제 더는 살아남은 소년이 아닌 - ”

“교수님은 어디 있죠?” 해리가 말을 가로막는다. 알버스에게 그런 해리는, 놀라움의 연속이었다.

“친애하는 세베루스 얘길 하는 모양이구나.” 해리는 신중하게 고개를 끄덕이며, 잔뜩 어질러진 알버스의 책상 위로 손을 이리저리 움직였다. “쇼트 브레드 먹겠니, 해리? 맛이 아주 좋단다. 어쩔 줄 모르겠는 상황에서 손을 가만히 놔두기도 제격이고.”

“알버 - 교장선생님, 세베루스는 어디 있죠? 그 사람과 할 얘기가 있어요, 제가 어딨는지 알려 주셔야 - ”

“세베루스는 지금 호그와트에 없단다. 사실 호그와트 일로 처리할 사안이 있어 멀리 떠났지.” 덤블도어는 잠시 말을 멈추고 미간을 찌푸린다. 그렇게 싫어하던 교수를 다시 만나고 싶어 하는 소년이라니. 상상도 못한 일이다. “잠깐 앉으렴, 얘야.”

“싫어요.”

“할 얘기가 아주 많 - ”

“안 돼요.” 해리가 책상 앞에 꼼짝 않고 서서 대답한다. “그 사람 지금 어딨는지 알려 주세요.”

“정말 미안하다, 해리. 하지만 지금은 시간이 별로 없구나. 네겐 나와 몇 마디 얘기를 나눌 정도의 시간밖에 주어지지 않을 거고, 우린 그 짧은 시간 안에 많은 것들을 얘기해야 하지. 부탁이니 앉거라.”

“안 돼요.” 해리가 초점 잃은 눈으로 대답한다. 다시 한번 예상 밖의 일이다. “지금이 마지막이잖아요. 이번이 마지막이죠?”

소년은 명석했다. 그건 의심의 여지가 없어 보였다.

덤블도어는 고개를 살짝 기울이고서 대답한다. “그런 것 같구나.”

“대체 - 왜 그러셨어요? 마지막으로 그 사람을 만날 수 있을 거라 생각했는데 - 앞으로 무슨 일이 일어날지 알려 줘야 한다고요! 그 사람은 - 세베루스는 - 죽게 될 거예요, 알버스! 나기니가 - ”

진작 해리의 말을 막았어야 했다. 가슴에 저릿저릿하게 차오르는 애도의 감정을 억누르며 알버스는 손을 들어 보인다. “그만하렴, 얘야. 부탁이란다.”

“아뇨, 전 말해야겠어요! 교수님도 아셔야 - ”

“앞으로 다가올 미래에 대해 한 마디만 더 얘기하면 나는 어쩔 수 없이 이곳을 떠나야 한단다. 그럼 해리 너는 남은 시간 동안 여기 있는 초상화들과 대화하면서 시간을 보내야 하겠지.” 알버스는 미래를 알아서는 안 된다는걸, 알 수 없다는 걸 알고 있었는데도 여전히 그 유혹은 다 늙은 뼛조각들을 무겁게 짓누르고 있다. 절대 알아서는 안 된다. 일이 흘러가도록 내버려 두자. 그래야만 하니까. 가히 충격받은 얼굴의 해리를 보며 알버스는 마음이 약해져 목소리를 조금 누그려뜨렸다. “생각보다는 나쁘지 않을 거란다, 해리. 특히 저 은색 액자에 있는 나이 든 미라벨라 후드윙크는 재미있는 수수께끼들을 많이 알고 있단다. 학교의 목적에 반하는 것도 있지만, 감히 말하건대 - ”

“그 사람은 죽을 거예요.” 해리가 조용히 말하자 알버스는 입을 다물었다. 이런, 세베루스. 예상하지 못한 건 아니었지만 그러리라 생각했던 것이 사실화 되어버리는 건 또 다른 문제였다. 알버스는 약간 떨리는 손으로 안경을 벗는다.

“우리 모두는 언제나 죽을 운명이란다, 해리 포터. 심지어 너라도 말이다. 네 생사에 대한 내 예측이 틀렸다 할지라도, 너 역시 언젠가는 죽게 되지.”

해리는 반대편에 있는 의자에 힘없이 앉아 있다. 부릅뜬 눈은 멍하니 허공을 응시한다.

“세베루스에게는 - 목숨을 부지할 자격이 있어요. 그렇게 죽는다는 건 너무 불공평해요. 저는 - ”

“세베루스가 원하는 바가 무엇인지는 생각해 봤니?” 알버스가 책상 위에 손을 얹은 채로 나지막이 말한다. “네 마법약 교수는 벌써 몇 년 동안 자신의 운명을 곧이곧대로 받아들여 왔지. 너와 나처럼, 그 역시 도움이 필요한 존재가 아니란다.”

“그럼 제게 왜 시계를 남겨주셨어요? 제가 아무것도 바꿀 수 없다는 걸 아셨으면서요? 대체 왜 - 이 모든 상황 안에서 - 저는 뭘 했어야 하는데요?”

“지금은 그 목적이 명백해 보이는구나.” 덤블도어는 안경테 너머로 해리를 주시한다. 아니나 다를까 해리 포터는 그 시계를 세상을 구할 기회쯤으로 여긴 거였다. 가끔 알버스는, 눈앞의 소년이 어깨에 그리 무거운 부담을 지고도 어떻게 멀쩡히 걸어 다닐 수 있는 걸까 싶었다. “네가 스네이프 교수님을 사람 대 사람으로서 알아가길 원했단다. 그가 처한 상황을 본다면, 세베루스가 무엇을 희생했는지 이해할 수 있을 거라 생각했다. 세베루스가 어떤 삶을 살아가기로 선택했는지도.”

청년은 의자에 털썩 주저앉았다. 알버스는 무슨 위로의 말을 건네야 할지 고민이 되었다. 원래 위로에 능한 알버스였지만 해리가 이 정도로 실의에 빠질 거라고는 생각하지 못했다. 이 정도로 키가 컸으리란 것도.

“소중하게 여겼던 사람을 잃는 기분이 어떤지는 나 역시도 잘 알고 있단다. 너무 많이 경험해 보았던 기분이지. 그렇다 해도 네가 과거로 돌아간 경험을 후회하지 않았으면 좋겠구나.”

그 말에 해리는 고개를 든다. 알버스는 젊은 청년의 눈동자가 빛에 반짝거리는 것을 보고 살짝 동요했다.

“그가 기억을 넘겨줬어요. 그 사람이 - 떠나버리기 전에요.”

“그랬니?” 티를 내지는 않았지만 알버스는 꽤나 놀랐다. 알버스가 해리에게 시계를 남겨주었던 건, 혹여 세베루스가 해리의 이름이 저명하게 알려지기 전에 그를 만나게 된다면, 해리가 보호받아야 하는 이유를 이해할 수 있을 거란 바람에서였다. 하지만 그가 아는 세베루스는 쉽게 다른 이에게 마음을 여는 사람이 아니었는데, 그런 사람이 대체 어떤 기억을 해리 포터에게 남겨주었단 건지. “놀랄 노자구나. 그렇담 그 기억을 통해서 많은 사실을 알게 되었겠지?”

“네, 그랬어요. 전 - ”

“그럼 이제는 네가 한때 적으로 생각했던 사람에게도 그들만의 목표가 있었다는 걸 이해할 수 있겠구나. 사람의 마음이란 게 훤히 들여다 보이는 존재가 아니니.” 알버스는 먼 곳을 응시하며 수염을 가볍게 잡아당긴다. “마음이란 건 신비한 존재란다, 해리.”

해리는 자켓 주머니에 손을 넣어 여기저기 구겨진 편지를 꺼낸다. 그걸 보고 살짝 미소 짓는 해리의 얼굴은 씁쓸해 보였다. 저토록 앳된 얼굴에 저런 표정이 어리다니, 알버스는 마음 한구석이 불편해 온다.

“그 사람에게 줄 편지예요." 해리가 작게 말한다.

“너도 이제 눈치챘겠지만, 세베루스는 그 편지를 받을 수가 없단다. 중요한 일을 통째로 되돌리기에는 뒤따르는 위험이 너무 크니 말이지. 세베루스가 어떤 선택을 했든 간에, 그건 세베루스의 결정이었고 모든 일들이 그의 뜻대로 되었다는 것에 만족하면 좋겠구나. 하지만 어쩌면 말이다, 먼 미래에는 해리 너도 - 콕 집어 말하자면 - 각기 각색의 사연을 품은 개개인들의 입장을 생각하는 사람이 되겠어. 우리는 모두 헤아릴 수 없이 많은 사연들을 가슴속에 품고 있단다.”

소년은 잠시 고통 어린 표정을 짓는다. 알버스는 자신이 가지고 있는 회중시계를 면밀히 살핀다.

“얘야, 이제 시간이 거의 다 됐다. 지금 네가 무슨 생각을 하고 있을지는 모르겠지만, 나는 해리 네가 아주 훌륭한 사람이 되었다는 걸 알게 되어 매우 기쁘단다. 정말로.”

처음으로 해리의 얼굴이 살짝 부드러워진다. 입꼬리를 살짝 올려 미소 짓는 소년에게서, 초록빛 그늘 사이로 활짝 웃고 있는 릴리의 잔상이 보인다.

“만나서 반가웠어요, 교장 선생님. 제 생각엔 - 제 생각엔 이 시계를 돌려드려야 할 것 같네요.” 해리가 금색 회중시계를 건네자 덤블도어는 애틋한 미소를 짓고 손을 내저었다.

“마음은 고맙지만 덤블도어 가족 금고 안에 그 시계와 비슷한 회중시계가 있단다. 지금 보니 완전히 똑같이 생겼다고도 할 수 있겠구나. 아마 그 시계는 먼 훗날에 훌륭한 생일 선물이 되어 주겠지. 아니다, 해리. 그 시계는 네 거란다. 내가 준 - 선물로 생각하렴.”

주위의 공기가 갑자기 탁해지기라도 한 것처럼, 해리의 모습이 살짝 어른거리기 시작한다.

“교장 선생님.” 소년이 숨을 들이켜며 자리에서 벌떡 일어난다.

“이대로 영영 이별은 아니겠지만, 그래도 작별 인사는 해야겠지. 언젠가 다시 만날 때까지, 잘 지내렴. 해리 포터.”

“교장 선생님.” 아까보다 더 흐려진 형태의 소년이 절박하게 말한다. 덤블도어는 자리에 가만히 앉아, 그 유명한 초록색 눈동자가 방 안을 서둘러 둘러보다가 덤블도어 자신을 똑바로 응시하는 걸 지켜본다. “제발요 - ”

해리의 목소리는 점점 비틀리고 있다. 흐려지는 형체 속에서도 소년이 꽉 움켜쥐고 있는 편지는 여전히 보였다.

“제발요 - ” 소년은 그 말을 마지막으로, 사라졌다.

알버스는 갑자기 비어버린 교장실에 익숙해지기까지 잠시 그대로 앉아 있는다. _제발이라고_ , 소년이 말했다. _제발이라고._

“흥미로운 상황 아니니, 폭스?”

폭스는 부드럽게 끽끽거리는 소리를 냈다. 알버스는 고개를 끄덕인다.

“정말 흥미롭기 마지않군.”

*

_스네이프의 목에서 피가 뿜어져 나온다. 심장이 한 번 뛸 때마다, 그가 숨을 들이마실 때마다 맥박도 함께 고동친다. 스네이프는 왜인지 이유를 알 수가 없는데도 (그는 죽음을 예견했다, 별로 놀랍지도 않았고, 두렵지도 않다. 준비가 되어 있었다), 본능에 따라 목숨을 부지하기 위해 안간힘을 쓴다. 그는 방구석에 쓰러져 몰려오는 어둠에 맞서 싸우며, 여기저기 성한 곳이 없는 목의 상처를 꾹 누른다. 그래도 느껴지는 고통은 없다. 비틀거리며 땅바닥에 쓰러질 때에 느껴지는 차가운 바닥의 감각 외에는 아무것도 느껴지지 않았다._

_그러다 해리 포터가 그의 옆에 서 있었다. 마치 질문에 대한 해답처럼, 스네이프가 입밖으로 빈 소원처럼. 순간 스네이프는 어디서 나왔는지 모를 힘으로 소년의 로브를 끌어당겨 가까이 잡아당긴다. “가져… 가라…. 가져… 가….”_

_포터가 그를 증오하고 있는 채로 죽을 수는 없었다. 하얀 피부에 작은 입을 가진 그 포터가, “당신 꽤 다정한 것 같아요.”라고 말하던 그 해리 해리 -_

_손바닥에 축축한 피가 흐름과 동시에 스네이프 앞의 시야는 어지러지고 (침대 맡에 있는 해리의 초록색 눈동자와, 대체 망할 지팡이는 어디 있는 건지) 땅이 기울어지고 (가슴팍에 놓여 있는 온기 가득한 손과, 침대, 아니 땅바닥, 아니 침대) 스네이프는 - 그대로 눕는다._

_번져가는 잉크처럼 시야는 점점 어둠으로 가득 차고 있다. 스네이프는 기억을 만들어 내어, 눈과 입에 그 기억들을 모두 흘려보낸다. 릴리에 대한 기억과, 알버스에 대한 기억, 일어났던 사실과 일어나지 않았던 일들을 모두 쏟아보내고 해리는 그 기억들을 손에 모으고 있다. 어떻게 모으는지는 모르겠지만 -_

_포터가 그를 증오하는 채로 죽을 수는 없었는데도, 그렇다고 해서 사실대로, 모든 것을 말해줄 수도 없었다. 어떻게, 어떻게 그 일들을 모두 말해 줄 수 있을지, 그리고 아직 그는 떠날 준비가 되지 않았다. 아직은, 아직은, 아직은. 심장 박동이 느려지고, 앞으로 몇 초밖에 남지 않은 것처럼 격렬하게 심장이 요동치면서 (해리가 사람들로 가득 찬 술집에서 그를 향해 활짝 미소를 지었고 그 미소는 부싯돌 위에 타닥 튀는 불꽃처럼, 뜨겁고 단단하고 빛이 났다) 숨을 쉬는 것도 너무 힘에 부쳤고 또 무거웠고 더 이상 -_

_“나를… 봐라….”_

_해리가 그를 마주 본다._

_그리고 스네이프는 초록색 잔디밭 위로 곤두박질치며 (두렵지 않다, 준비가 되어 있다) 소용돌이치는 세상을 뒤로하고 선선한 공기와 햇빛 아래에 눕는다._

_Have you forgotten what we were like then_

_넌 우리의 날들을 혹시 잊었을까_

_when we were still first rate_

_어리고 생생했던 그때를_

_and the day came fat with an apple in its mouth_

_입에 베어물은 사과 하나면 하루가 풍족했었고_

_it's no use worrying about Time_

_시간 따윈 두려워하지 않아도 되었지_

_but we did have a few tricks up our sleeves_

_그래도 우리에겐 최후의 수단이란 게 있었고_

_and turned some sharp corners_

_날카로운 모퉁이 몇을 돌면_

_the whole pasture looked like our meal_

_목초지 전체가 우리의 끼니 같았지_

_we didn't need speedometers_

_우리에겐 속도계도 필요치 않았고_

_we could manage cocktails out of ice and water_

_물과 얼음만으로도 칵테일을 마실 수가 있었어_

_I wouldn't want to be faster_

_지금 너와 함께 있기만 한다면_

_or greener than now if you were with me O you_

_지금보다 더 빠른 속도도 더 진한 초록빛도 원치 않아 오 너는_

_were the best of all my days._

_내 인생 최고의 날들이었어._

_Frank O'Hara_

_"Animals"_


End file.
